


Turning Point

by Geekygirl24



Series: Lucas Rory-Snart [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Protective Leonard Snart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-01-28 04:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 43,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12598072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: Sequel to Follow the Example... Not the AdviceWith his family either missing or 'dead', Len had to survive in this team on his own.... until the mysterious time traveller and his partner appear





	1. Night of the Hawk AU

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys, Coldwave is my new recent ship and I love the idea of them raising a kid together.
> 
> This is the sequel to Follow the Advice, Not the Example 

“…”

 

“I told you why we were travelling to 1958…. Because if you want to rob some rich, white men, the 1950’s is the perfect time to do it.”

 

“…”

 

“And I want to beat up some racists… you know me so well. George, give me the low-down on what’s happening.”

 

“Murder Sir.”

 

“….”

 

“It is not always me who gets into trouble like this!”

 

…………………………………………………

 

“I'm not the only one whose vision is blurry in their left eye, am I?” asked Stein, trying to lighten the mood slightly.

 

It didn’t work.

 

“Seeing three of everything? That's normal, right?” asked Jax.

 

Rip (who was limping slightly due to the beating he’d received at the hands of Len) nodded, “Yes, as I mentioned before, the effect of time travel on the human body increases with the length of each jaunt.”

 

“So, where are we?” Kendra asked.

 

“Harmony Falls, Oregon. According to Captain Baxter's intel, Savage makes an appearance in this quaint little hamlet.”

 

Jax frowned at the pictures on the screen, “What the hell is Savage doing in Pleasantville?”

 

The picture of the town switched to a news article that had the headline of SLASHER STRIKES AGAIN printed at the top. “… Murder, apparently.” Muttered Rip, “Several denizens of Harmony Falls have been brutally slain, and others have gone missing. Reports are vague, but it seems like the killer is an expert with knives.”

 

“That sounds like Savage's MO.” Sighed Sara.

 

Jax nodded in agreement, glancing over at Rip as he did. “Yeah, he’s not the only one with a knife fetish… are you ever gonna get that healed? No one is giving you any sympathy.”

 

Jax was referring to the slash on Rip’s cheek, caused by Lucas just before… before everything happened. He, along with Ray and Len had been refusing to acknowledge Rip, let alone speak to him.

 

Ray spoke up, sending Jax a reproachful look…. Not for upsetting Rip, but for upsetting Len. “Yeah, but serial killing isn't his MO. Sounds pretty small-time for a guy who's had coffee with Hitler.”

 

“Yes, well clearly, we have to assume that Savage has a larger, more nefarious plan.” Sighed Rip, “But since we've jumped back in time, Savage isn't expecting us here.”

 

Kendra frowned, “Savage is pretty good at hiding, even in a small town, so how do you plan to find him?”

 

“By investigating these murders. Now, there has to be a common link between the victims, starting with the first. A piano teacher was found slain in her home, which is now on the market. Ray, Kendra, you’ll go undercover there as a married couple.”

 

Ray seemed a little too happy about this.

 

“Dr. Matt Miller was found murdered on the grounds of the asylum where he worked. The sanatorium is in need of a replacement.” Continued Rip, “Stein, you’ll be the replacement doctor. Sara, you’ll be the nurse.”

 

“Wonderful.”

 

“Meanwhile, Jefferson and Luc- Sorry, Jefferson is the perfect age to discern the facts behind the disappearance of three teenagers who went missing a week before these murders began.”

 

Len ignored Rip’s slip-up, “So, Raymond and Kendra are shacking up, Sara's Nurse Ratched, and Jax's the new kid in town. Where does that leave me?”

 

…………………………………………………………………………………

 

Len was going to kill Rip…. And this time, there was no-one around to stop him.

 

Rip was practicing his American accent over and over again, and the sound was seriously grating on Len’s nerves. 

 

As soon as they pulled up to the police station, dressed in trench coats and suits (including sunglasses and fedoras), they made their way inside.

 

“We're looking for the sheriff.” Stated Rip.

 

An older man seated behind his desk, twisted around and gave them a welcoming smile. ““Well, you found him. Bud Ellison. How can I help you, folks?”

 

In unison, the pair pulled out fake FBI badges and flipped them open.

 

“Special Agent Rip Hunter….” Greeted Rip, in that over-exaggerated American accent, “… This is my partner, Leonard. We are here to investigate the serial murders which have plagued this sleepy old town of yours.”

 

Bud’s eyes widened in surprise and alarm, “Whoa. Now, slow down there, buddy. It’s like I told that ni-young man earlier, there ain't no serial killer anywhere. All we got is some unexplained accidents is all.”

 

Len took note of the sheriff’s almost slip-up, filing away the fact that someone else had asked about the murders. “How about you hand over those case files so we can decide for ourselves? Or we can come back with a court order and a really nasty disposition.”

 

The sheriff clearly thought about it for a few moments, before holding his hands out and smiling, “Anything for our friends at the bureau.”

 

As he went to fetch the files, Rip turned to Len and gave him, what he probably thought was, a friendly smile. “Nice work partner.”

 

“You’re not my partner….” Snarled Len, “… There's only two people I ever trusted on this job, and we all know how that turned out.”

 

…………………………………………………………………..

 

“…”

 

“Yes, I know I look weird, but this is the fashion for the time.”

 

“…”

 

“My hair totally does look cool brushed over one eye!”

 

“…”

 

“We’re here because of them.”

 

“…”

 

“Who are they? Clearly travellers like us my dear.”

 

“…”

 

“How do I know? What old, white man willingly sits with an African-American teen?”

 

“…”

 

“No, we’re not the same. You’re not old, and I’m not African-American…. Just not white.”

 

“….”

 

“The plan? We need to scope out the neighbourhood…. If they have a yacht or a nice 1950’s car, we go shopping.”

 

…………………………………………………………….

 

Len frowned as Kendra regaled them with the story of how Savage was now their new neighbour. 

 

“Savage doesn't think I recognize him, which means he won't try to kill me. He can't steal my powers before I've found them.” She sighed in relief.

 

Raymond nodded in agreement, taking another forkful of tuna casserole, “Don't forget, we also have to figure out why he's killing the townsfolk.”

 

“Are you really eating that?”

 

“Say what you want about Savage. He makes one hell of a casserole.”

 

Rip rolled his eyes, “Yes, well, Mr. Snart and I have been analysing these forensic files, which- “

 

“- Which reveal nothing except Savage is very good at making people disappear.” Sighed Len. 

 

“Hmm, something you both have in common….” Muttered Stein, who flinched slightly when everyone turned to stare at him, many of them silently telling him to shut up now.

 

Stein didn’t listen.

 

“Are we just going to just pretend like none of this happened? That Mister Rory wasn't a part of our team? If you can just kill your spouse like that, I hate to think what you could do to us…. Even Lucas could see it.”

 

Too far.

 

“Right now, we need to stay focused on the mission.” Scolded Kendra, who frowned at Stein.

 

Rip nodded in agreement, “Look, Savage is going to be busy with this little cocktail party. Whilst you two keep an eye on him, Sara and Martin have the opportunity to find out what he's doing in the secret wing of that asylum.”

 

“And maybe, we can find out who else had been asking around about the case?” Len interjected, “It seems strange that someone else would class the murders those of a serial killer.”

 

“I doubt it means anything…” argued Rip, “… probably just a young man who’s too curious for his own good. Nothing we should be worried about.”

 

……………………………………….

 

“Bloody hell, he has a 1958 Ford Thunderbird!”

 

“…”

 

“I know it’s just a Ford Thunderbird at the moment, but still…. He’s earning the top pay checks. If it weren’t for the party, I’d suggest a little visit to the Doctor.”

 

“…”

 

“Because last time I asked George to make me a suit, it was bright pink… who gave him a sense of humour again?”

 

“…”

 

“Oh yeah.”

 

“…”

 

“I only wanted a brief glance at the house… I stole this car because we’re going for a nice drive in the woods.”

 

“…”

 

“Because every murder in a town like this, takes place in the creepy, dark woods.”

 

………………………………………………………………..

 

“You look great tonight.”

 

Betty smiled shyly at Jax as the soft music played, before she suddenly lunged forwards and kissed him.

 

“Whoa, Whoa!” Jax gently pulled her away as she covered her mouth in shock, as though she didn’t understand why she did that.

 

Betty was clearly mortified, “I'm sorry. I thought that- “

 

“- No, don't be sorry. It's just, uh, I thought girls from 1958 moved a little bit slower.”

 

Betty frowned, “Girls from 1958?”

 

Oops.

 

“I mean, uh, I think we should get to know each other a little bit better first”

 

“Okay. What do you want to know?”

 

“Those guys back at the soda shop, they mentioned something about your boyfriend going AWOL?”

 

Betty nodded sadly, turning away from Jax to stare out the window. “Tommy.”

 

“What happened to him?”

 

“It's kind of a long story.”

 

“Well, I got all the time in the world.”

 

There was a brief moment of silence, before Betty began. “We were drag racing down on Route 7 with Davis and Billy when Tommy's car went into a ditch. That's when they found it.”

 

“Found what?”

 

“This- “

 

Suddenly, a face appeared at Betty’s window, “-Been looking all over for you.” Sneered another teenager, as another teen came around and started to pull Jax out of the car.

 

For a while, the wooded path was filled with the sounds of protests and jeers…. Until there was screeching from up above.

 

As one, everyone looked up to the skies, only to see horrific winged creatures flying towards them. They all screamed in horror as the winged creatures picked up the two jocks and carried them off into the distance.

 

With more creatures incoming, Jax grabbed Betty’s shoulder and pushed her towards the car, “Get in! Get in!”

 

Once they were in, a winged creature landed in front of them and snarled at them. 

 

“Oh, come on!” growled Jax in annoyance, revving the engine as he heard Betty murmur “Tommy?” beside him. 

 

She shrieked again as the creature propelled itself into the air, only to land on the roof of the car, its claws piercing through the thin metal and slicing Betty’s neck.

 

“Okay...” Jax growled, “… I am not playing anymore!” He revved up the engine again and slammed his foot down on the accelerator, tearing forwards as Betty gasped in pain, blood pouring from the wound on her neck, “Don't worry, Betty. I'm gonna get you out of here!”

 

As they sped down the wooded path, Betty weakly glanced over at him, gasping in pain as blood continued to pour from the wound, “Nice driving.”

 

Jax placed a comforting hand on her knee as he continued to drive. “Hang in there. Gideon's gonna fix you.”

 

“Who's Gideon?”

 

Oops…. Again. “Uh, a doctor, of sorts.”

 

“… Okay.”

 

With the speed that he was going, Jax wasn’t particularly surprised about the sirens behind him…. But there was no way he was- 

 

“- need to pull over, Jax.”

 

Jax groaned, slowly coming to a stop as the police stopped just behind him.

 

“Hey….” He turned to look at Betty, who was trying to give him a reassuring smile, “… Relax.”

 

“Yeah, 'cause it's not like I'm a black kid in a small town with a white girl bleeding all over my seat.”

 

Slowly, with a resigned look on his face, Jax got out of the vehicle and turned to face the officer.

 

“You were driving to beat the devil back there….” Began the old officer, “… That explain why your car looks like hell?”

 

“I need to get my friend to a hospital!”

 

“Friend?” The officer shone his torch into the car, to reveal a heavily bleeding Betty in the passenger seat.

 

“Yeah! And there's more wounded on Lovers' Lane. Some- some kind of attack!”

 

The officer frowned, stepping closer, “What were you doing with this girl on Lovers' Lane, boy?”

 

“There are kids back there that could really use your help, and she needs medical attention right now!”

 

“… Put your hands on the car and spread 'em.”

 

Jax growled at this, “Listen, you can play Boss Hogg all you want, but I'm not gonna let that girl bleed to death, so I tell you what: I'm gonna get back in my car, and I'm gonna take her to the hospital!”

 

As he turned to get back in the car, there was a sharp pain on the back of his head, causing him to collapse to the ground. With the blackness creeping in, Jax heard one last thing before he fell unconscious.

 

Gun-shots.

 

…………………………………………………..

 

“Gideon traced Jax's last biosignature to this location.”

 

Together, Rip and Len slowly made their way to the car in front of them. In the car, a young girl was bleeding from the neck, her skin pale as she sat limply in the seat. By the car, was the body of a policeman, who was face down on the ground with a bullet hole in the back of his head.

 

“Well, it seems you had good reason to be concerned for Mr. Jackson’s safety.” Rip sighed

 

“Yeah… sucks being right all the time.”

 

………………………………………………………………………………

 

In the Waverider, Gideon started to examine the girl. “She has suffered several severe lacerations. I am attempting to cauterize the wound.”

 

“What happened?” Stein asked.

 

“I don't know….” Sighed Len, “… But I'm guessing Jax and Peggy Sue had a pretty lousy first date.”

 

“Where is Jefferson?”

 

Rip sighed, “There was no sign of him in the car.”

 

This did nothing to help with Stein’s worries as he examined the wounds himself. “These wounds don't appear consistent with a knife?”

 

“Correct.” Agreed Gideon, “I believe these lacerations were made by talons.”

 

“It was Tommy….”

 

At Betty’s weak whisper, Rip eagerly leaned forwards. “Tommy Fuller, one of the missing teenagers!”

 

“… He was like a bird.” Betty gasped out, “He-he was like a bird monster.”

 

Gideon spoke up again, “Captain, analysis of Miss Seavers' blood reveals traces of silicate minerals.”

 

“Miss Seavers…” Rip leant in close to the teenage girl, “… do you recall Tommy coming into contact with a meteor of some kind?”

 

“… The car crash… it was it was glowing.”

 

Stein’s eyes widened in realisation, “She's talking about an Nth Metal meteorite!”

 

“Say something that makes sense.” Snarled Len.

 

“It seems Mr. Fuller has come into contact with a meteorite with mutagenic properties.”

 

“… Try again.”

 

This time, Rip spoke up. “Apparently, Miss Seavers' boyfriend has been exposed to the same type of meteor that Kendra came into contact with.”

 

In Rip’s office, they relayed this information back to her.

 

“Me?”

 

“Well, you and Carter.”

 

Stein nodded, “4,000 years ago. The meteorite which gave you your powers appears to be of the same variety that mutated Tommy Fuller.”

 

“And I'm guessing it's not curable?”

 

Turning to Len, Stein shrugged. “Well, I-I suppose, if the talons which lacerated her left some mutagenic residue, I could- “

 

“- Yes or no?”

 

“… Perhaps.”

 

Rip sighed, “Why don't you get to work on that, Martin?”

 

“Okay, so if Savage isn't the one doing the killing, what is he doing in town?” asked Sara.

 

Ray beamed at them, pulling something out of his pocket. “Doesn't matter...”

 

“… We can take him down.” Finished Kendra.

 

“The Amon Dagger!” Rip exclaimed, stepping closer to the table, “Where did you- “

 

“- Savage's house.”

 

“All right, we need to proceed on two fronts: locate Jefferson and make an all-out assault on Savage!” 

 

Rolling her eyes, Sara spoke up. “A full-on attack only plays to Savage's strengths. If we want to get him- “

 

“- We need to target his weaknesses. Sadly, very few come to mind.”

 

“I can think of one…” sighed Kendra, “… Me. He wants me, and he always has. So, if I can get close enough to him, then- “

 

“- Then he'll kill you.” Interrupted Ray, his eyes wide in concern.

 

“Thank you for the vote of confidence, but I don't need your protection.”

 

“There's no reason to go alone! We're part of a team for a reason.”

 

“Yes, and the team seems comfortable with me doing this…” Kendra glanced around, as everyone else nodded in agreement, “… so that makes it about you and me.”

 

Before Ray could reply, Kendra grabbed the dagger and stormed out of the office.

 

…………………………………………………………………………………….

 

Jax groaned as his head ached, weakly trying to open his eyes.

 

Artificial light from up above practically blinded him and he hissed in pain.

 

“Sorry old chap…” stated a male British accent, “…. Dialling the lights down now.”

 

It took a few seconds for Jax to adjust, but when he eventually glanced around, he could see that he was in a smaller version of the Waverider’s medical room. 

 

“Finally, you’re awake!”

 

Weakly, Jax turned his head to the side to see a young man, probably only slightly older than himself, stride into the room.

 

He had slightly darker skin than average, dressed in a sleeveless uniform that came equipped with a hood. The majority of the vest/jacket was an icy blue with black lining and red stitching on his right side and darker blue stitches on his left side. Attached, was a hood, which caused shadows to fall on his upper face.

 

The trousers were skin-tight and the black boots went halfway up his shin.

 

But the most important thing about this person, was his face…. or what he could see anyway.

 

The man’s eyes were covered by dark blue goggles, and the lower part of his face was covered by a… sort of gas mask.

 

Only his cheeks were visible really.

 

“W-who are you?” Jax weakly asked, trying to push himself to an upright position, “Where am !?”

 

The man walked closer, turning his attention to the screen, “Take a look around kid, you’re in a time ship… much like your own I suspect.”

 

Jax scowled, “Don’t call me kid…. A-and I don’t know anything about time-ships! Is that like Back to the Future or something?”

 

“… Point A, I’m twenty-five and you are clearly younger, so yeah, I’ll call you kid. Point B, Back to the future doesn’t come out for another thirty or so years… bit of a give-away you’re from the future. What business does your team have here?”

 

“… I don’t have a team. I’m a lone wolf like you!”

 

The man chuckled, “I’m no lone wolf…. And don’t lie to me! No old white man and pretty white girl would willingly sit next to a black teen in public…. Not in this time period.”

 

Jax had no reply to that.

 

“Now….” Continued the man, “… we need to figure out where that policeman was going to take you.”

 

“Ummmm…. Jail?”

 

“…. If you didn’t have a concussion, I’d give you a cuff around the back of the head. Think about it…. You had a heavily bleeding girl in the car you were driving, and he just knocked you out. Even in 2020, police are shooting African-American’s for ‘perceived’ threats…. no, he wanted you for something…. But what?”

 

……………………………………………………………………

 

“I'm sure the kid is fine.” Muttered Len as they broke into the basement of the asylum.

 

“Jefferson and I, as you know, share a psychic connection, but for some reason, all his thoughts are muted…. “Stein sighed, “… I've grown so accustomed to our partnership, to suddenly be without him is disquieting.”

 

“…. I know the feeling.”

 

…………………………………………………………..

 

“Where are we going?!” Jax asked as they sped down the road.

 

“You’re after a maniacal immortal who’s working at the local asylum! So, we’re going to the asylum!” 

 

“What?!”

 

“Everyone keeps the evil and creepy things in the local asylum!”

 

…………………………………………………………………………

 

As Len and Stein continued to move through the basement, they heard cawing and screeching from further up the corridor. 

 

“Oh, boy….” Muttered Len, “… Just when you think you've seen everything.”

 

Large, winged creatures flew towards them, as Len fired icy blasts at them, hoping to keep then back. 

 

“Guess those missing kids are no longer missing!”

 

After another few blasts from the cold gun, the charge came to an end and Len swore violently under his breath. “Great…” he muttered, “… just great!”

 

Another winged creature crept around the corner, hissing at them as it came closer. 

 

“STAND BACK!” cried out an unfamiliar voice, which was closely followed by another, much more familiar voice.

 

“STEIN! GET BACK!”

 

Stein span around in shock, “Oh, my God…” he exclaimed, “… It's Jefferson.”

 

Jax raced up to Stein, just as the winged creature lunged…. Straight into a wall of ice.

 

“Come on!” yelled the unfamiliar figure, who was kneeling on the ground, his left arm covered in a thin layer of frost, “Let’s get going before the Valkyrie-wannabe- “

 

The ice smashed into a million tiny pieces as the creature broke through the wall.

 

“- That. Before he does that.”

 

The small group backed away as another creature came around the corner. Len aimed his gun at them, only to have the unfamiliar man push it back down. 

 

“Wait! Before you murder them, they’re just kids!”

 

“Well what’s your great plan then?!”

 

“This.”

 

Seconds before the creatures could use their claws to maim and/or kill them, the unfamiliar man pulled out a gun and shot several holes in the pipe up above.

 

The hot steam blinded the creatures, forcing them back and giving Len, Stein, Jax and the man enough time to get away.

 

“You owe me!” the man gestured at Jax, “If it weren’t for me kidnapping you, you’d be just like that lot…. Blind with third degree burns on your face.”

 

“Just run!”

 

As they raced through the hospital, they eventually met up with Sara (who was knocking creatures out left, right and centre).

 

“It's time to go.” She ordered, seconds before she realised that Jax had been found and that there was a stranger right next to him. “Who’s he?”

 

“Just call me Jax’s white knight, now can we go?!”

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………

 

Back at the Waverider, after everyone had recovered, Stein held a small test-tube up in the air. “Gideon was able to help me devise a gene therapy that will hopefully restore Jefferson and those at the asylum to their former selves. If genome bonding occurs, we should know right away once we get to those poor boys.”

 

There was a pause, before Stein turned to the stranger, “I suppose we owe you a thank you. If you hadn’t saved Jax, then I expect he would have suffered the same fate.”

 

“Don’t get sentimental on me old man. I only did it because I hoped to ransom him off…. And shooting policemen is a hobby of mine.”

 

Everyone stared at him in shock, causing the man to scoff. “Jax is lucky me and my partner were travelling down that road…. There was nothing heroic about my actions.”

 

“Partner?”

 

“In crime, so to speak.” The man suddenly clicked his fingers, “Which reminds me, I should really check that he managed to fit all those paintings in the store-room.”

 

Without giving them a chance to question him, the man walked out of the room, pressing a communicator in his ear.

 

“Well…” Len chuckled, “… You’ll have to look elsewhere if you want a hero. He doesn’t seem to be the type.”

 

……………………………………………..

 

Later on that day, when everyone was preparing to leave 1958, Len found himself on the deck, sitting near the windows at the front and gazing outside.

 

“You look depressed.”

 

Len gritted his teeth in annoyance as he jumped slightly, twisting around to face the stranger. “And you sound annoying.”

 

There was a brief silence, broken only by the man’s chuckles.

 

“So…” Len began, “… what are we expected to call you? You haven’t exactly been forthcoming with that information.”

 

“Ah, of course, how rude of me! You can call me Thermos!”

 

“Thermos?”

 

Holding up his hands, the right one became encrusted in ice and the left burst into flames.

 

“Because I’m hot, then I’m cold….” 

 

Yes…. He did sing that.

 

Before Len could comment on this, Jax made his way into the room, nervously shuffling from side to side.

 

“I was worried that you’d left already… Rip wanted to make you an offer.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Yeah! To join the team! We could use- “Jax stopped in his tracks, biting his lip nervously as he turned his attention to Len, “…. I’m sorry about what the old man has been saying. I know he probably won’t say it himself, but he’s sorry…. Probably. But about what happened with Rory…. I get it… And everyone here regrets what happened with Lucky.”

 

“Stop…” Len gritted, tension in his voice, “… I'm getting misty-eyed.”

 

“You were protecting us.” Jax continued stubbornly, “And that doesn't make you a murderer. It makes you a part of this team.”

 

Before either Len (or a silently observing Thermos) could say anything in reply, Stein appeared. “Jefferson, you should be resting. You’ve been through a frightful experience.”

 

“I’m not that scary Doc…” Thermos chuckled, the noise sounding sinister behind the gas mask, “… besides, I’m sure Jax would prefer to get out of Mayberry.”

 

“Agreed we're still waiting on Sara and the two lovebirds to get back….” Len chuckled, “… Seems they've taken quite a shine to 1958.”

 

Suddenly, the ship rocked violently from side to side, and everyone almost fell to their knees.

 

“Fucking hell!” Thermos yelped as he fell to the ground.

 

“What on Earth!”

 

“Gideon!”

 

As they all gathered around the centre control panel, the security cameras showed that a familiar figure was firing at the ship.

 

Chronos.

 

“Not this guy again!” Len groaned.

 

“Captain, Chronos has breached the starboard hatch.”

 

“How is that possible?!” Stein exclaimed, 

 

Rip sighed, “Clearly, he's received some new toys from his Time Master friends since our last encounter. Gideon, seal the bulkheads from here until- “

 

A laser blast to the chest soon stopped Rip in his tracks, as Chronos made his way onto the deck, firing at everyone as they ducked for cover.

 

“Grey, come on!” Jax yelled, “Let's do this!”

 

“If we merge on the Waverider, we could destroy the entire ship!”

 

“Um, are you not paying attention to what Chronos is doing?!”

 

“Fall back!” Rip ordered, firing at the bounty hunter, “Get to the jump ship!”

 

“Or we could get the hell out of here and my, much safer ship!” Thermos yelled.

 

They didn’t have time for that.

 

With two more laser blasts, Stein and Jax were taken down, closely followed by Rip…. Leaving only Thermos and Len standing.

 

“Get out of here!” Thermos yelled, firing another blast at Chronos, “Go!”

 

Len didn’t obey, his eyes focused on how Chronos casually stepped over Rip’s unconscious body and continued towards them. “I thought he would take Rip…. Why isn’t he taking Rip?”

 

“FORGET ABOUT BLOODY RIP! GO!”

 

It was too late.

 

With another blast from Chrono’s gun, Thermos went down with a startled yelp, leaving Len alone to face the bounty hunter.

 

Despite firing blast after blast at the armoured man, Len could only watch as Chronos came closer and closer.

 

“Lights out.” Grunted the man, raising his rifle into the air, before hitting Len across the face, knocking him out instantly.


	2. Left Behind AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, Coldwave is my new recent ship and I love the idea of them raising a kid together.
> 
> This is the sequel to Follow the Advice, Not the Example 

He watched as the small Jumpship flew away from the Waverider, hiding in the bushes that surrounded the ship. Once the Jumpship was clear and out of sight, he snuck onto the larger ship, striding through the corridors… stepping over the unconscious bodies as he went

 

The boss wasn’t here.

 

His search soon became frantic as his speed increased, practically racing through the corridors in the attempt to find his boss.

 

Meanwhile, the other members of the team were waking up, all of them glancing around in alarm as they remembered how they were knocked unconscious in the first place.

 

“Where's Chronos?”

 

“He absconded with Mr. Snart on the Jumpship.” Answered Gideon, “I'm sorry, Captain, but- “

 

“Why would Chronos take Snart?”

 

“Gideon, can you track them?”

 

“We have a more pressing matter.”

 

“What pressing-

 

Rip paused when he spotted an unfamiliar figure in the doorway…. Chronos was big, but this man was even larger, seeming to fill the entire space.

 

“Can I- “

 

Rip was interrupted again, as the larger man darted towards him and pinned him against the wall, one hand on the Captain’s throat and the other pulling a gun out of a side holster and placing the muzzle against Rip’s forehead.

 

“Where. Is. He?”

 

“W-who?!”

 

“The boss. Where is he?”

 

Rip floundered for a moment, before the larger man sneered, letting go of him with one hand as he led the Captain to the main console. Keeping his gun on Rip, he plugged a USB-like device into the console and waited…. And waited… and waited.

 

“George? Are you there?” grunted the larger man.

 

“Oh, sorry there Eye!” A male, British voice came over the speakers, in place of Gideon’s usual voice, “I was having a little chat with this lovely AI and- “

 

“- Find Thermos.”

 

“…. Yes Sir.”

 

A few seconds passed, before video footage appeared through the holographic projector, showing Chronos carrying Leonard Snart on his shoulder, heading towards the Waverider controls…. Until a wall of ice blocked his path, and Thermos came into view, firing shots at the larger man, whilst trying to avoid hitting Len.

 

He didn’t last long.

 

Whatever, Chronos wanted to do with the Waverider’s systems, he couldn’t as he was forced to knock Thermos out once again, this time, taking the costumed man with him.

 

“Shit…” muttered the larger man, “… George, what happened next?”

 

“Well, it seemed as though Chronos wanted to sabotage the navigation system of this beautiful ship, which would have them trapped in the Temporal Zone for all time when they tried to chase him.”

 

At this moment, Sara, Kendra and Ray raced onto the ship, leaping into defensive positions when they saw the stranger standing in the middle of the deck.

 

“What’s going on?!” Ray exclaimed, “We saw the Jumpship leave, what’s going on?! Is it Snart, the Time Masters, the- “

 

“- Chronos.” Rip interrupted, “It’s Chronos. He’s taken Mister Snart and our new friend with him… we don’t know where to.”

 

“If I may…” interrupted the male AI, George, “… judging from previous Chronos sightings, his mission is to capture this… team. May I suggest laying a trap for him?”

 

“I concur.” Gideon agreed, “If we create a sighting of the Waverider, affecting the timeline, then Chronos should come after us. Hopefully, with Mister Snart and Thermos.”

 

“I concur…” Rip raced over to the Captain seat, “… Gideon, take us to the near future… we need to lure Chronos out into the open.”

 

……………………………………………………………………..

 

Len felt as though his head was going to crack right open.

 

There was an uncomfortable pressure around his wrists and when he finally managed to open his eyes without the bright lights hurting, he quickly realised that he had been handcuffed to a nearby bar.

 

“Finally… you’re up.”

 

Slowly, Len turned to the side and frowned at the sight of Thermos handcuffed to the bar opposite. However, whilst his hands were close together, Thermos had one hand cuffed to one end of the bar and the other cuffed to the other end, spreading his arms out almost in a crucifixion pose.

 

“You’ve been unconscious for ages.”

 

“What happened?”

 

Thermos shrugged, “The bounty hunter broke into the Waverider, but instead of going after your Captain, they went after you…. And then me when I got in his way… I think he took the Waverider Jumpship in order to get us here.”

 

“Here?”

 

“His ship.” Thermos glanced around, “I’ve only been awake for about ten minutes, but yeah, it looks exactly my own time-ship. Designed for no more than three people, compact and sleek, perfect for chases… or quick getaways.”

 

Before Len could say anything else, the sound of metal against metal echoed throughout the entire ship. As Chronos came down the corridor they were chained up in, the pair tried to press themselves against the wall…. Something which Len took note of.

 

Similar pasts perhaps?

 

Chronos however, walked straight past them, heading straight to the controls.

 

“Uh, hello?!” Len exclaimed, slightly offended that he was being ignored.

 

There was a brief moment of silence, before Chronos finally spoke. “A UFO sighting in Hub City in 1960 has created a time anomaly. It looks like your friends have got back to their feet.”

 

Thermos and Len glanced at each other in confusion, before Len spoke up, “And what would they be doing in 1960?”

 

Silence.

 

“So, uh what's so special about me?” Len asked, after the silence got too tense, “I mean, aside from my sparkling personality.”

 

“He’s right…” Thermos piped up, “… Back on the Waverider, you could've taken your boy, Rip. But you took Len and me instead. Why?”

 

More silence.

 

“Hey, if you're gonna kill us, you could at least tell us what's going on!” Len snarled.

 

“Or you could not kill us… that’s another option!”

 

Chronos turned around and stared at them. “You should have figured it out by now Leonard…” he drawled, reaching up and removing his helmet.

 

“After all,…” Mick smirked at his partner, “… I am supposed to be the dumb one.”

 

Thermos glanced between the two, his expression unreadable… Len however, knew that his face had gone pale at the sight of Mick.

 

“How?”

 

Silence.

 

Len’s shocked expression faded away into annoyance, “I think I deserve to know what the hell is going on here!”

 

“You deserve nothing!”

 

“Says the man who sold us out to the pirates.” Len snarled, “When I dropped you off in that forest, I meant to kill you. That was the plan!”

 

“You should've stuck with the plan and done me a favour!”

 

Thermos glanced between the two, remaining silent as his muscles tensed in preparation… something could go wrong at any moment.

 

“I may not have trusted you on the ship with the team, but I always, ALWAYS was coming back for you!” Len yelled.

 

“… Seems like one of us lost track of time.”

 

Len’s face fell at this, an unusually vulnerable expression appearing. “Well, how long did you- “

 

“- By the time they found me… I'd nearly lost my mind!” Mick interrupted, his loud, angry voice causing Len to flinch violently, “I was so weak, I was strangling rats to survive!”

 

“… When who found you?”

 

“The Time Masters…. They took me to a place called the Vanishing Point. Time doesn't exist there the way it does on Earth. I've spent lifetimes being restored by them, training by them, fighting by them being reborn!”

 

“And, uh, when exactly did your new friends give you the, uh, lobotomy?”

 

“Really?” Thermos hissed, “You really want to provoke him like that?”

 

“You think I was hunting you and your friends because the Time Masters made me?” Mick growled, as though Thermos had never spoken, “They barely had to ask…. Now, where is Lucas?”

 

……………………………………………………………………………………….

 

“George…” the large masked man suddenly spoke up, “… set a course for Nanda Parbat.”

 

“Of course Sir, setting a course for Assassin Central.”

 

Everyone was starting at the man in shock, with Sara taking a step forwards, anger written all over her face.

 

“Why?!” she hissed, “Why would you want to go there?!”

 

The large man was not impressed by her anger, not even flinching as she took another step forwards.

 

“Why?!”

 

“…Because if we fight with Chronos here or out of the time-stream, then there will be casualties…. With the assassins, we can at least know we’re not hurting anyone who can’t defend themselves.”

 

Sara frowned, “How do you even know about Nanda Parbat?!”

 

Shifting from side to side, almost in guilt, the large man shrugged, “We’ve… acquired some interesting objects from that place… Thermos has enjoyed annoying Ras Al Ghul over the years.”

 

Thinking to herself for a few moments, Sara could briefly recall Ras Al Ghul referring to a thief, who had stolen his dagger eons ago…. And it sounded as though he admired him.

 

Before she could question the larger man further, George announced that they had arrived at Nanda Parbat, activating the Waverider’s camoflague shields.

 

“So…” George began (and how an AI could seem nervous, the others didn’t know), “… who’s going out there first?”

 

………………………………………………….

 

“Look…” Len snarled, “… if you're gonna kill me, just do it already!”

 

Mick shook his head, tapping at his computer console. “I'm not gonna kill you…. I'm gonna take a trip back to Central City and visit your baby sister. The beautiful thing about time travel is I get to kill her more than once.” He turned and smirked at Len, “I can kill Lisa in front of you, go back in time, kill her in front of you again and again and again.”

 

Len growled, tugging on his restraints in an attempt to lunge at his partner, who just continued;

 

“Maybe I should go back and grab Lucky before you get him… raise him here, with me.”

 

“Fuck you!”

 

Thermos nodded in agreement, “Yeah, this so isn’t the right place to raise a kid…. Too many crazy psychos… and by that, I mean you!”

 

Before Chronos could answer (and it didn’t look as though he was going to be kind to Thermos with his answer), the AI of the ship spoke up.

 

“Sir, several anomalies in the timeline suggest that the Waverider has touched down in Nanda Parbat.”

 

Chronos turned away from the pair, “Chart a course….” He then turned his attention back to Len, “… I used to think the most beautiful thing on Earth was fire. Now I know it's vengeance!”

 

……………………………………………………………………………………

 

“No-one leaves the ship….” The larger man ordered, ignoring how everyone protested, “… it takes stealth to move around these mountains, and only one of you can do that… no, we stay here.”

 

“I agree with the boss…” George piped up, “… Assassins are nasty, one even tried to fry my- “

 

“- George. Scan the area, make sure there are no assassins wanting to pay us a little visit.”

 

There was a brief moment of silence, before George nervously spoke up again. “Ummm… we have a problem.”

 

A holographic image showed that there were multiple heat-signatures surrounding the ship.

 

“I don’t suppose it’s just much for us to hope that they don’t know exactly where we are?”

 

Sara shook her head, “They know… they probably had scouts out who spotted the ship landing, before it blended into the background.”

 

The large man audibly groaned, “Great… I don’t suppose anyone else here has had the training to deal with Assassins?”

 

Everyone, aside from Sara, shook their heads…. And then there was the sound of someone moving about in the vents.

 

Before anything could be said or done, Assassins came pouring out of the vents and quickly took advantage of the situation.

 

“Trespassers are to be executed!” one Assassin growled, keeping his sword on Rip’s throat, “You will come with us.”

 

Before anyone could argue, Sara stepped forwards. “I know how Ras al Ghul’s mind works… I know that his purpose in life is to see that the League of Assassins continued with all of its ancient traditions intact.”

 

“Including murdering intruders!”

 

The outspoken assassin was smirked at, as Sara took one step forwards, “I demand a trial by combat…. Me against his chosen champion. If I lose, then you can kill us all and if I win, then he lets us go…. Do we have a deal?”

 

The assassins all glanced at each other for a moment, before the lead one gestured at them, “Take them away.”

 

He then muttered something in a foreign language, which caused the others to chuckle and sneer at the others.

 

“That didn’t sound friendly…” Ray sighed, “… any chance of a five-star hotel treatment?”

 

The silence spoke for itself.

 

……………………………………………………..

 

As Chronos was focused on finding the Waverider, Thermos couldn’t help but focus on Len…. Or more importantly, Len and his impending panic attack.

 

“Calm down…” he hissed, trying to sound reassuring as Len’s breathing increased, nudging the older man with his foot, “… you’re going to pass out. Calm. Down.”

 

Nothing.

 

Combined with the threats made against his sister and Mick’s threat to take their son away, Len was well on his way to a full-blown panic attack, which was only going to make matters worse. 

 

“Leonard… you need to calm down!”

 

Nothing.

 

“Come on! It’s not like I can make you a cup of tea or anything to help, so you’ll need to get your act together and breathe!”

 

Finally…. There seemed to be a result.

 

Len’s face was slowly becoming less pale, and his breathing was evening out. After a couple of minutes, he seemed to be back to normal.

 

“Not a word…” he muttered, glaring at Thermos, “…. Not. A. Word.”

 

Thermos, thankfully, remained silent turning his attention to Mick as the man prepared to leave. “Would you mind loosening these up a little bit before you leave?” he asked, tugging on his restraints, and although you couldn’t see his face, the smirk was obvious.

 

Mick didn’t answer, prompting Len to speak up.

 

“Just out of curiosity, what do you think your new masters are gonna do with you once you've delivered the team up to them? I don't expect there's a pension plan for old bounty hunters…. Once they get what they want from you, they're gonna toss you aside.”

 

This got a response out of Mick, “Like you tossed me aside?”

 

“… You and I both made choices that led us to this moment. What matters, Mick, is your next move. And I'm willing to bet that some little piece of the old you is in that armour somewhere. Somewhere, there is the same man who used to take Lucky out for a drive, no matter what time it was, who knows all the words to the Disney movies because Lucky loved them…. Who used to sit with me whenever I felt like the world was lying on top me and I couldn’t move!”

 

“No….” Mick muttered, clearly trying not to think about what Len was saying, “… You're wrong.”

 

………………………………………………………………

 

“Miss… Lance was it?”

 

Sara straightened up, her face serious as she looked Ras Al Ghul in the eye.

 

“I do hope your request for an audience is not an attempt to justify your trespass here.”

 

She shook her head, “As I told your… minion. I demand a trial by combat, which we are owed if my knowledge of League Law is still accurate.”

 

“And how is a… woman such as yourself, so well-versed in our traditions?”

 

“Do we have an accord?”

 

Ras Al Ghul raised a singular eyebrow, “Have you chosen your champion?” 

 

“I nominate myself.”

 

“Interesting…” Ras Al Ghul waved one of his minion’s forwards, “… May victory be yours then.”

 

Whilst the sentiment was addressed to the other champion, Sara smirked, pulling her metal weapons out of their holsters. “I intend for it to be.”

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

The fight was intense, and it was clear that Sara had the upper hand all the way through it.

 

The other champion did not expect her to be so skilled when fighting, and that was his downfall. Sara beat him down with ease, striking him across the face before pinning him to the ground, stealing one of his knives and holding the blade against his throat.

 

“Yield…” she hissed, not wanting to kill him, “… yield!”

 

The other assassin spat up into her face, sneering as she growled in disgust, “You will have to kill me first!”

 

“That can be arranged.”

 

Before she could jab the knife into the man’s neck, there was the sound of explosions and loud footsteps echoing throughout the stone hideout.

 

“I know that sound.” Rip whispered, as the Legends all kept their eyes on the door, watching as a familiar armoured figure stepped into the room. “Chronos!”

 

Chronos open fired on the team, forcing them to divert their attention away from the assassins, and prepare for a much harder battle.

 

……………………………………………………………………………………..

 

“What are you doing?”

 

Len glared at the younger man as he carefully worked his handcuffs along the long, metal bar, hoping to get to the other end of the corridor.

 

“Seriously, what are you doing?”

 

Ignoring him, Len smashed his way through connecting bars (only loosely joined to the main bar… shoddy workmanship), until he reached the other end. From his new position, he could see his cold gun propped up with the other stolen weapons. Leaning back, he used his foot to kick the bottom of the shelf that the gun was on, kicking it repeatedly until the gun fell to the ground.

 

“Ah, I see what you’re trying to do…” Thermos sighed, “… it won’t work. These cuffs seem to be specially designed to resist extreme temperatures. I tried freezing my cuff, but nothing worked…. You gun will be useless.”

 

“On the cuffs… yes.”

 

Thermos was silent for a few moments, as Len struggled on the ground, working to angle the gun as he removed his boots.

 

He then came to a sudden realization.

 

“Oh no, no, no, no, no!” Thermos cried out, tugging at his own restraints, “Don’t you dare do what I think you’re going to- “

 

He was interrupted as Len braced himself and pulled the trigger, freezing his hand until it was nothing more than a solid block of ice.

 

“HOLY SHIT!” Thermos yelled as Len’s face tightened in pain, staring down at his hand as he brought it up to his eye level…. And then smashed it against the ground, shattering his hand into millions of tiny pieces.

 

“AAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!” “HOLY SHIT!”

 

When Len finally stopped screaming, he could hear Thermos retching behind his mask…. But he couldn’t focus on that…. He needed to help Mick.

 

Pulling the handcuff off of his frozen stub, he was able to free himself from the bar and limp over to Thermos. “Lockpick…” he muttered, gritting his teeth to avoid whimpering in pain, “… lockpick!”

 

Thermos was silent for a few moments, before gesturing his head down towards his chest. “Inside right pocket.”

 

With his good hand, Len reached inside, his fingers brushing over what felt like a photograph, before he finally found some long, thin metal objects. “Finally…” he muttered, “… this is a poor place to stash thief equipment.”

 

“Don’t judge me! You’ve just frozen your own hand you utter maniac!”

 

Len just ignored him, using his one remaining hand to unlock Thermos’s cuffs. Once the younger man was free, he handed the lockpicks over and allowed Thermos to unlock the cuff around his good wrist. “We need to find Mick.”

 

“You mean the bloke who just threatened to kill your sister and take your son away from you? That Mick?”

 

“He’s still my husband.”

 

Thermos clearly disagreed, but headed out of the door anyway, closely followed by Len. As soon as they stepped outside, Thermos seemed to know exactly where he was going, not even pausing as he sped down the dirt path.

 

“Where are we going?” Len asked.

 

“The assassin stronghold… there’s no way your team managed to keep away from those bastards, and Chronos- “

 

“- Mick.”

 

“… Mick knows this. He’ll have gone straight to the stronghold too, probably helping us by taking out all the guards. We should just be able to slip right in.”

 

As they made their way into the large stone building, they could hear the sounds of fighting from just down the corridor. Picking up the speed, they quickly arrived in the doorway of a large room, where the Legends were crowding around Chronos, preparing to make the killing blow.

 

“Don't do it!” Len interrupted, his teeth still gritted in pain and his voice tinged with desperation, “Don't kill him!”

 

“Snart?” “Boss!”

 

Rip frowned at the pair, gesturing at Chronos, “Sorry, don't kill Chronos?”

 

“He's not Chronos….” Len turned his attention to the masked bounty hunter, “… Show them!”

 

Slowly, Chronos removed his helmet, revealing his true face to the rest of the team.

 

“My God….” Rip muttered, his eyes wide in shock as Mick turned his attention to the ex-Time Master.

 

“There is no God.”

 

Before he could say anything else, Thermos stepped forwards and punched the bounty hunter in the face, knocking him out instantly.

 

When everyone stared at him, he simply shrugged. 

 

“He handcuffed me to a bar… don’t expect us to be friends.”

 

Thermos gently grabbed Len, before storming away, the large man following on behind… leaving the rest of the team to figure out how to get Mick back onto the ship, as Sara went to talk to Ras Al Ghul.

 

……………………………………………………………………….

 

“You worried me…”

 

Thermos rolled his eyes as he tugged Len back onto the Waverider, “I wasn’t exactly planning to get captured you know! Where’s our ship?”

 

“Back in 1958.”

 

Thermos span around, “Please…” he begged, “… please tell me that you didn’t leave George alone on that ship?”

 

Before the large man could answer, a male British voice came over the speakers, “Rude… I can be trusted you know.”

 

“Not alone and not in my ship!”

 

“… Rude.”

 

Thermos then turned to his friend, “Take the Jumpship, attach it to our ship and travel back here…. It’s too much of a risk to have it just lying around.”

 

“Yes boss.”

 

“Please… please don’t call me that.”

 

As Thermos went to leave, the large man gently grabbed his arm. “Where are you going?”

 

“… Len needs healing. Gideon will have his genetic profile.”

 

Len, who had been silently watching the discussion, frowned at this as Thermos gently took a hold of him again. “What do you mean, Gideon has my- “

 

“- Later. I’ll explain later.”

 

………………………………………………………….

 

Mick’s bellowing could be heard all the way from the entrance of the Waverider, prompting Len to change direction, dragging Thermos with him instead of the other way around.

 

They entered the brig, frowning when they saw the rest of the team watching Mick, as though he was a prize specimen in a zoo.

 

“You think this is all over? I will kill every single one of you. I will watch you all burn!” Mick then, suddenly spotted Len, “You! You should have killed me when you had the ch- “

 

Rip pressed a button on the cell door, and there was a loud beep, cutting Mick off as the speakers went silent. He then turned to Len, who was leaning heavily against the wall.

 

The pain must me getting to unbearable levels by now.

 

“You owe us an explanation.”

 

Stein nodded in agreement, “Yes, it's quite remarkable Mr. Rory is working for the Time Masters, considering you killed him.”

 

Thermos straightened up, clearly wanting to say something… until Len spoke up. “If you think back, I never actually said I killed him.”

 

“No, you just let us think that you did.”

 

“I didn't have to try too hard, did I?” Len turned away from the cell, clearly not wanting to see his husband pacing the confined space like a caged tiger, “Well, maybe I should have. And at least he wouldn't have would up a chew toy for the Time Masters.”

 

“But if you did, we wouldn't have this opportunity.”

 

Everyone turned to stare at Rip, incredulous looks on their faces.

 

“An opportunity?”

 

“To do what?”

 

Rip smirked, “To reform Mr. Rory.”

 

“He killed Aldus.” Kendra growled, crossing her arms to express her displeasure.

 

“Under the influence of the Time Masters!” Rip practically cheered, 

 

“Chronos killed Aldus.” Professor Stein sighed, agreeing with Rip, “Mr. Rory was fighting on our side that day.”

 

“I know what it's like to be trained by an organization for one purpose, to kill, and the kind of loyalty that it can inspire…” Sara also seemed to agree, “… I need to know that we can reach Rory, for my own sake.”

 

Stein nodded, “The Time Masters took one of our own and turned him against us. I say we undo their handiwork.”

 

“Rory saved my life back in the gulag.” This time it was Ray who spoke up, “He's more than just a criminal and an arsonist.”

 

Jax nodded, “He's a member of our team!”

 

“He's a lost cause!” Len growled.

 

Rip smirked, keeping his eyes on Mick, “Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that. You will see that miracles abound on this old time-ship.”

 

There was a brief moment of silence, which was broken by someone slow clapping.

 

Thermos, of course.

 

“Bravo…” Thermos sneered, “… truly a momentous little speech there from all of you. Such comradery…. I wonder where all that was when this all started.”

 

Sara frowned, “What are you- “

 

“- Well, if you can keep Mick here all of a sudden, then why couldn’t you do that before this whole mess. Why did he need to be exiled that time?”

 

Rip remained silent, which only made Thermos smugger.

 

“Ah, but of course it wasn’t convenient for you back then…. Now you can use him.” As Thermos went to leave the room, he twisted back around and smirked, “I wonder how the child would have felt about all this?”

 

Silence.

 

“Thought you wouldn’t have an answer for that… come on Len, I’m sure we can get that hand back for you.”

 

“Pardon?”

 

…………………………………………………

 

“Gideon, start the Doctor Who process.”

 

Len rolled his eyes at Thermos’s order, “Doctor Who process?”

 

“Alright, alright…. Regeneration process.” Thermos turned to Len, “Rip would have taken genetic samples from each of you, exactly for this purpose.”

 

“Why am I only hearing about this now?”

 

“Because none of you had lost a limb yet.”

 

The pair turned to Rip, who was standing in the doorway, glaring at Thermos…. Captain’s were always very possessive of their ship.

 

Len seemed to accept this answer, even if Thermos didn’t.

 

“How noble of you Cap… hold still Len.”

 

Thermos gestured at the ceiling, indicating for Gideon to start the process. Blue light shone over the frozen stump. As the bone, nerves and muscles started to grow and develop, Len winced, “Ow.”

 

“If you want to scream, do…. This should hurt like a bitch.”

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

“Are we really going to follow them?”

 

Thermos glanced back at his friend, his hands still tinkering with his weapons, “Would that really be so bad?”

 

“… I never pictured you as the hero type. In fact, you’ve always said you’re not the hero type.”

 

“It’s not about being a hero… I need to know how this story ends.”

 

The other man frowned, “So why can’t we go to the end of it all?”

 

“Have you ever skipped to the end of a novel? It’s ruined because you miss out on all the twists and turns… you need to read a book all the way through, to truly appreciate the ending. George, when and where is the Waverider heading to?”

 

“Kasnia Conglomerate. The year 2147. Shall I plot a course boss?”

 

“Please do George…” Thermos glanced over at his friend, “… It’s time for a little bit of fun.”


	3. Progeny AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, Coldwave is my new recent ship and I love the idea of them raising a kid together.
> 
> This is the sequel to Follow the Advice, Not the Example 

“I trust that you're comfortable, Mr. Rory…”

 

Mick glanced over as Rip strode into the room,

 

“… Or do you answer to Chronos these days?”

 

Scowling, Mick glared at the man, “I don't take orders from you…. I can't believe I ever did.”

 

Rip rolled his eyes, “Well, that's debatable. You and your little family were never very good at listening… I'm calling on you for two reasons. First, we could use your help.”

 

“… What's the second reason?”

 

“We're headed to 2147 to engage Savage.”

 

“Is that the second reason or the first?” Mick then shook his head and scowled, “Ah, forget it.”

 

“… I owe you an apology, Mr. Rory… I failed you. I brought you along on this mission under false pretences, in denial of your true nature. And when that nature took its course, I asked Mr. Snart to… deal with you. My point being, your quarrel should be with me and not with him.”

 

“Well, if it makes you feel any better, I want to kill both of you…. And I notice that, that brat of mine has been avoiding me! I haven’t seen his smirking face since I came on-board this hell hole.”

 

“Captain, we've arrived at 2147.”

 

“Thank you, Gideon. Set a course for the Kasnian Conglomerate.”

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

“What are you wearing Thermos?”

 

Thermos, who was still wearing his googles and mask, glanced down at his grey, dull clothing. “This crap is what they wear in this time-period. It’s meant to be more hygienic.”

 

“150 years in the future and people are still wearing wool?” Jax groaned, “Man, I hate wool.”

 

“Be grateful, Mr. Jackson. Those living outside the Kasnian Conglomerate are dressed in rags.”

 

“Conglomerate?” Sara asked.

 

“Yes, in the year 2080, government began to give way to corporations.”

 

Thermos and Jax scoffed at this, “More like 2008,” they both exclaimed at the same time, turning to one another and raising an eyebrow.

 

Rip ignored them, “According to Gideon, in two hours’ time, our favourite immortal psychopath is scheduled to attend a meeting of the Conglomerate's shareholders.”

 

“Ooh, sounds exciting.” Sara groaned, a sarcastic smile on her face.

 

Jax was also confused, “You think Savage takes over the world by trading stocks?”

 

“What we do know is, in 20 years time, Kasnia is the foothold from which Savage takes over the world, so we hardly want to take him on there, but if we can figure out how his actions here lead to his rise to power, then we won't need to!”

 

“Copy that, Captain, but if we're gonna be checking out the future- “

 

“- We should probably invite the nerd twins.” Interrupted Sara, “Lucas would have loved it.”

 

“You know, I can already hear what Stein's gonna say about 2147!”

 

…………………………………………………………………………

 

Stein glanced around in amazement, “The future, it's- “

 

“- Fascinating.” “- Astonishing.”

 

Stein rolled his eyes at the pair, with Jax laughing behind him. “Well, it was a 50-50 chance which one he'd choose!”

 

“Actually…” Stein sighed, “… I was going to say, ‘Remarkable’”

 

“Isn't it?” Rip glanced back, “2147 was considered the world's zenith. All of these people have five good years to look forward to.”

 

Len frowned, “Before what?”

 

“Before a ruthless dictator named Per Degaton comes to power, releases the Armageddon Virus, and most of them end up dead.”

 

Thermos groaned, “Well, that's depressing.”

 

Suddenly, three familiar robots flew overhead, catching everyone’s attention.

 

“Whoa….” Whispered Jax.

 

Ray however, frowned in recognition, “Is that my suit? That's my suit!”

 

A common bag-snatcher ran past them, coming to a quick stop when a red laser hit him in the back. Once he was done, the robots surrounded him.

 

“You have been identified as violating Ordinance 12.”

 

As the man was arrested, Rip turned to the team. “That is how Per Degaton's father Tor maintains order in Kasnia.”

 

“Doesn't look like progress to me.” Len growled, his body still tense.

 

“Speaking of progress, we need to get a better lay of the land.”

 

Ray nodded in agreement with Rip, “And I need to get a better look at how they made my suit autonomous.”

 

“Well, why don't you take Martin and Jax with you? Ms. Lance, Mr. Snart, Thermos and I will work on locating Savage.”

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

At the Kasnian Headquarters, Rip and the other three made their way through the corridors.

 

“Tor Degaton holds daily meetings with his board of directors.” Rip sighed.

 

Sara frowned, “And it's open to the public?”

 

“'Course not…. Just Kasnia's shareholders.”

 

“I hate to break it to you, but we're not shareholders.”

 

Len and Thermos nodded in agreement.

 

“I'm more of a hard asset man, myself.” Thermos stated, sending glares at anyone who looked at him funny…. Which was everyone really.

 

When they came face to face with a security guard, the large man scanned Rip’s eyes and nodded at him, “You're clear to attend… They'll have to wait outside.”

 

Rip frowned, “Oh, no, these are my accountants, and she is my personal assist- bodyguard.”

 

“Stockholders only.”

 

Rip slumped slightly in resignation, walking past the guard… alone.

 

As soon as he was out of sight, Thermos turned away from the other two and glanced around. “I’m going to… have a look around.”

 

“Keep your hands in your pockets.” Sara ordered.

 

“Oh little bird… “ Thermos seemed to be smirking at her, “… I don’t need my hands to do a little pinching.”

 

………………………………………..

 

Later, when Rip had returned, and Thermos’s pockets were a little fuller (although, with those robots around, that was an impressive feat), Rip was telling them everything he had learnt.

 

“He's a teacher?” Sara asked incredulously

 

“Tutor, it would seem, to young Per Degaton himself.”

 

Thermos frowned, “You say that like it's supposed to mean something.”

 

“After the death of his father in five year's time, Per Degaton unleashes the Armageddon Virus, which decimates the world's population, leaving it ripe for conquest. Per Degaton primes the world for dictatorship, and then when the time is right Savage snatches that power away from him by- “

 

“- By killing Per Degaton,” Sara finished.

 

Rip nodded, “Indeed….” He then turned to Thermos, “…. I thought you’d know this?”

 

“… I avoid travelling to the future. I don’t want to risk finding out anything about myself or people I know… I may find myself tempted to go and change things, and that’s never a good idea. Messing with time, you know?”

 

“Okay…” Kendra interrupted, before Rip could lash out at the veiled reference of his family, “… so we don't have what we need to take out Savage, but maybe now we can figure out a way to stop his rise to power.”

 

Rip nodded, “By depriving him of his springboard, Per Degaton”

 

“Okay, how do we do that?”

 

Thermos and Len both turned their attention to Rip, wondering if he was actually going to say it.

 

“It's quite simple, really- “Rip stammered.

 

“- We kill the little bastard ourselves.” Len interrupted, knowing that Rip was only to beat around the bush before he got to the point.

 

“Personally, I’d go with smothering…” Thermos interjected, just as Stein and the rest of the team entered the room, “… it’s kinder than stabbing or shooting. A soft pillow should do the trick.”

 

Once Stein caught up on the situation, he frowned, “To be clear, we're talking about murdering a child?!”

 

“Who hasn't done anything to anyone- “

 

“- Yet.” Len interrupted Jax, “So why don't we pick him off now, while the picking's easy?”

 

Kendra shook her head, “There's got to be a better way!”

 

“How do we even know that this Per Degaton kid's path to becoming a world-ruling dictator is inevitable?” Ray asked.

 

Rip clearly, couldn’t take it anymore. “Because in the future that I'm from, children learn about Per Degaton in the same way that children in your time learn about Adolf Hitler!”

 

There was a brief moment of silence, before Stein sighed. “What about addressing the larger societal problems that would allow such a despot's rise to power?”

 

“We already know what pushes this punk to the dark side… Savage.” Len growled.

 

Jax frowned, “Look, it's not the kid's fault he's got an immortal psychopath as his tutor.”

 

“No…” Thermos got his feet, “… If we don't kill the kid now, Savage will as soon as he's done using him to take over the world.”

 

Rip nodded in agreement, “As much as I hate to agree with the criminals, they are right. If he doesn't build him into the greatest tyrant the world has ever known, Savage can't become the last tyrant the world will ever know.”

 

“Murdering a child in cold blood just like Savage murdered your own son!” Stein yelled, “What's the use in saving the world if we stoop to his methods to do so?!” 

 

“… I'm with Professor Stein.”

 

“Okay, fine.” Len rolled his eyes, “If y'all don't have the guts to kill this kid- “

 

“- Then removing him from the timeline might be the next best thing.” Rip finished.

 

Ray groaned, “Great, we've gone from infanticide to child abduction…. Progress!”

 

“First we need to devise how to abduct him from underneath the noses of his father's private guard.”

 

“And don't forget the army of Atom robots.”

 

Rip nodded, turning his attention to Len and Thermos, “We're going to need an accomplished thief…. Or two.”

 

Ignoring how the pair seemed delighted to be described as being accomplished, Ray turned to Rip. “Well, while you're kidnapping baby Hitler, Professor Stein and I will sabotage the robot army.”

 

“I call Team Robot Army!” Jax announced.

 

Sara frowned, “Isn't that a waste of time?” she asked Ray.

 

“Not for the Kasnian citizens who are tormented by my technology!”

 

“That technology does lead to Savage's rise to power.” Rip agreed, “Good backup plan.”

 

Sara rolled her eyes, “Fine, Team Kidnapping.”

 

“Go team.”

 

………………………………………………………….

 

“No litter…. No street crime…. No smog.” Len groaned, “How soon can we leave?”

 

“Not soon enough.” Thermos groaned, clearly trying to appear nonchalant as he kept an eye out for Per Degaton, one hand on his phone as he texted someone (presumingly, his large friend), “If he doesn’t arrive in the next five minutes, I volunteer to capture him from his bed.”

 

“Keep your eyes peeled.” Sara ordered over the comms, “According to Gideon, Per Degaton should be passing through any minute on his way to gymnastics class.”

 

Thermos and Len chuckled at this, “Are you telling me future Hitler is enrolled in a gymnastics class?” Thermos sniggered, “Now I have a mental image of Hitler going through one of those dance gymnastic routines.”

 

Len smirked at the masked man, placing some glasses on. Almost immediately, he knew all the details of the surrounding buildings, people and other random facts about the area.

 

“Yes.” Len muttered in appreciation, the vowel sound long and drawn out.

 

“Nice, aren’t they?”

 

Len turned to Thermos, who gestured at his own glasses.

 

“I… borrowed a pair when I was last here. It works in most time-periods.”

 

“I thought you told Rip, you never travel to the future?”

 

“I lied… I’m sure it makes him feel better thinking I don’t steal objects from the future.”

 

Len chuckled at this, before he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. “I got eyes on Little Lord Fauntleroy.” He reported, focusing on the six guards walking up the streets towards them.

 

“I don't see him.” Sara sighed.

 

“It's because he's surrounded by Daddy's goon squad…” Thermos winced at how many guards there were, “… Northeast corner of the plaza.”

 

“… Got him.”

 

It was all so tame. 

 

“You sure you don't want to just shoot him? It'd be a whole lot easier.”

 

“Stick to the plan, all of you….” Rip ordered over the comms, his voice tense and his teeth clearly gritted, “… Now, Ms. Lance.”

 

Sara fired and one of the guards at the back fell to the ground, unconscious, with Rip quickly taking his place.

 

“I'm in position… It's up to you now, Mr. Snart and… Thermos of course.”

 

Fluidly, the two criminals moved into position and fired at the oncoming guards, prompting Rip and another guard to drag Per Degaton to safety. Before the other guard could react, he was knocked out and Per Degaton was drugged to unconsciousness.

 

Satisfied that no-one would follow them, Rip slung the kid over his shoulder and carried him away.

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

“What do genocidal maniacs dream about, I wonder?” Sara mused as she, Rip and Thermos watched Per Degaton sleep.

 

“He's imagining himself baking cookies with his mother.”

 

Sara frowned at Gideon’s response, “Wait… you can monitor our dreams?”

 

“Of course. For example, last night, you had a rollicking fantasy involving a young nurse- “

 

“Okay, Gideon, enough!”

 

Thermos glanced up at the ceiling, “Gideon… can all AI’s monitor dreams?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“… Shit.” Thermos grabbed his communicator, “I’m going to re-program that bloody bastard.”

 

As Thermos headed out of the room, he heard Rip speak up. “Gideon, check the timeline to make sure that the kidnapping of the boy had the desired effect upon the future.”

 

“Oh, dear… I'm afraid you'll be disappointed with the results.”

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

“What do you mean, it did nothing?” Stein asked in alarm.

 

Rip scowled, “I mean, that kidnapping Per Degaton had a nominal effect upon the timeline!”

 

“Maybe we need to dump the little brat somewhere he can't get into any trouble, like the Stone Age…. It doesn’t seem as though dropping kids off in a random time or place does too much damage.”

 

He was of course, making a reference to his own son, and how nothing had been heard from him… it was like Lucas has simply disappeared.

 

“No matter where and when you sequester him in the timeline, Savage will still rise to power.” Gideon piped up.

 

Jax frowned, “But Rip said this kid's like a baby Hitler.”

 

“Yes, I also said that time wants to happen, and such a world-changing event like Savage's rise to power can't be stopped merely by kidnapping his young pawn.” Rip seemed to have aged about ten years.

 

Len smirked, “So, we're back to plan A?”

 

“Snuffing the kid out in his sleep?”

 

Rip glanced over at Sara, who was clearly still not happy with the situation. “Let us not forget that this kid will one day be responsible for billions of deaths, including those of my family.”

 

There was a brief moment of silence, before Thermos spoke up. “Okay… Say that you do stop Savage and save the precious lives of your family. Will you be able to look your own son in the eye knowing what you did so he could live?”

 

“When the alternative is that I shall never see him again?! And weren’t you all for murder a few hours ago?!”

 

Before Thermos could answer, Jax spoke up. “I got a better idea. Instead of us arguing about whether we should kill him, or where and when to dump him off, why don't we just talk to him?!”

 

“Savage has spent years corrupting his mind!”

 

Sara nodded in agreement with Jax, “It's not too late for Per Degaton to change.”

 

“Says who?”

 

“Says someone with a tour with the League of Assassins and a case of bloodlust under her belt.”

 

Nodding in agreement, “Yeah… you keep saying that Rory can be reformed, why not some kid?”

 

When Rip remained silent, Thermos smirked. “Funny how we only do things that are convenient for you… when Rory first lashed out, it wasn’t convenient to reform him then because you were scared of him. Now that he may know things about the Time Masters, it’s more convenient for you. Killing Per Degaton is convenient because there is no risk of Savage taking over… reforming him is a little bit too risky for your grand plan.”

 

Knowing that he had made a good point, Thermos headed for the door, but not before turning back to smirk at the team.

 

“Just a little something for you all to think about.”

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

As the door to the cell slid open, Mick turned to smirk at the person who entered. “Ah, finally, someone who's willing to do a man's job.”

 

Thermos chuckled, leaning against the wall opposite the cell, “Wishful thinking on your part… I’m not here to kill you.”

 

“It's almost funny how you guys keep parading in here like it's some kind of confessional or something…. Everyone except Snart and my kid of course. They almost seem to be avoiding me.”

 

“I don’t do confessionals.”

 

Mick frowned at the younger man, before smirking and leaning back against the wall, “Okay, I'll bite.”

 

“I just wanted a chat… Everybody's out there arguing about whether or not we should kill this kid, because no one thinks he can change, which made me think of you…. no one thinks you can change.”

 

“That's why you're in here?” Mick chuckled, “The only reason I'm in here is if I get out, I'm gonna give Snart some payback he's not walking away from.”

 

“From what I’ve heard, he deserves it.”

 

“And that brat! I’ve helped raised him since he was a few hours old! It was cold and wet, and Len still insisted on taking him home… if we hadn’t, then he would have died. No gratitude!”

 

“…. Len did save your life.”

 

“He wussed out on killing me, not the same thing! He marooned me!”

 

“Actually, he stopped the others from killing you back in Nada Parbat… that’s how he saved you.”

 

“I was left eating rats because of that bastard!”

 

“BUT YOU SURVIVED!” Thermos slammed his fist against the glass, “I’ve been where you were! Hungry, starving! Before I became time’s most successful thief, I was rooting through dumpsters in order to survive…. Rats were a luxury!”

 

“He still marooned me!”

 

“It's not like he had many choices.”

 

The pair turned to the door, which had opened again to reveal Sara standing in the doorway. “You know…” she continued, “… while you were busy selling us out to a homicidal time pirate, Leonard, Lucky and I almost died. He was thinking about you, told me about your partnership, your friendship.”

 

Mick snarled at her, “Did it make you weepy? You think it's gonna make me weepy?”

 

“Len is your husband, a loyal one still. You should know that.”

 

Thermos nodded in agreement as Mick rolled his eyes, “Well, thank you….” Grunted the arsonist, “… I'll work it out with him as soon as I can.” 

 

Sara clearly didn’t believe him, but she shrugged and headed towards the door, closely followed by Thermos.

 

“Oh…” Mick’s voice stopped them in their tracks, “… killing a kid, not very hero-like.”

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

“Are you sure keeping this child alive is the best thing?” Aye asked, frowning as he watched Thermos pace the control room over the screen, “Surely killing him would be easier?”

 

“I thought so…. But I’ve never killed a child before, and I don’t intend to start now.” Thermos sighed, “I can’t say the same about Rip though.”

 

“You think the Captain will kill the kid, and ignore what everyone else says?”

 

“I don’t doubt it.”

 

Before Aye could say anything else, their communicators beeped, and George spoke up. “Message from the Legends boss…. They sound worried.”

 

Thermos held out his hand towards Aye, “Ten bucks it’s because Rip’s absconded with the brat.”

 

“That’s a fool’s bet.”

 

He’d still hand over the tenner when push came to shove.

 

…………………………………………………….

 

Later, when everyone was searching for any hint as to where Rip had taken Per Degaton, Thermos made his way down to the cargo bay, where he saw Len throwing a blue ball (ha!) up into the air.

 

“Still no luck finding our homicidal captain?”

 

Thermos rolled his eyes, “He’s not my captain… they’ve got Gideon on the case, but if Rip doesn’t want to be found, then those lot aren’t going to find him.”

 

“So what are you doing down here?”

 

“You really owe him a explanation about the kid….” Thermos sighed, clearly referring to Mick, “… he’s angry now, think how he’s going to be when he finds out you’ve been keeping the truth about Lucas from him. You owe him that conversation.”

 

Len scowled, “We had our conversation while he was Chronos, and he made his feelings about me very clear.”

 

“And what about your feelings? About Mick?”

 

“Whatever feelings I had for Mick, disappeared when he brought pirates onto the ship and then kidnapped me.”

 

Sitting opposite the older man, “From what Sara said about your little holiday in the engine room, dying of hypothermia, it doesn’t sound like those feelings would disappear like that.” At the ‘that’, he snapped his fingers.

 

Len shook his head and smirked, “Look, if they want to ease their guilty consciences, that's their business, but Mick's still the same son of a bitch he was when they all wanted me to put him down!”

 

There was a brief moment of silence, before Thermos sighed. “Who was the one who first mentioned marooning Rory?”

 

Silence.

 

“Yeah… that’s what I thought.” Thermos shook his head, “It's obviously still weighing on your conscience.” He pushed himself back to his feet, “So, stop being an ass and go deal with it. He needs to know about his son, he needs to be let out of that cell… and you need your husband back.”

 

Without another word, Thermos strode out of the room.

 

And the ship started to shake and rattle as it was blasted from the outside.

 

Making his way quickly to the control room, Thermos called up to the ceiling, “George?! What’s going on?!”

 

“Tor Degaton is pissed off and his forces have surrounded the ship... not surprising since the Captain took his kid.”

 

“Agreed…” Gideon then spoke up, “I'm afraid our shields will not be able to sustain continued bombardment.”

 

“You’re afraid?!” Sara exclaimed.

 

Len, who had made his way to the control room after the firing started, growled up at the ceiling, “Here's an idea: why don't you fire back?”

 

“I would, except- “

 

“- The flying robots already targeted our weapons systems.” Interrupted Jax, who then turned to Thermos, “Can’t your ship help?”

 

“My ship is tiny with tiny weapons to match…” Thermos shrugged, “… it’s more of a smuggling ship, than one designed for going on the attack.”

 

Ray waved his hand in dismissal and headed towards the exit, “We don't need weapons!”

 

“He's right…” Stein nodded in agreement, “… We have super powers!”

 

“And suddenly, you all grow balls.” Thermos groaned under his breath, racing after everyone as they all leapt into battle.

 

………………………………………………………..

 

Tor Degaton’s forces were nothing in comparison to them. Even futuristic weapons and armour were no match for Sara and her bo staff, and the icy cold blast of Len’s gun.

 

“I think this is yours!” Thermos heard Len’s voice cry out, as the older man grabbed an unarmed grenade from an unconscious soldier, arming it before throwing it back at Tor Degaton.

 

Thermos cackled at this, one arm lighting up with fire. With each punching motion that he made, a ball of fire shot out of the soldiers, causing them to dive in different directions.

 

With his other arm, he fired ice shards at any stragglers who were trying to get a little too close.

 

After around ten minutes of endless fighting, the robot army that had been based of Palmer’s own suit, fell to the ground and smashed into a lot of little pieces.

 

“Looks like Raymond was able to sabotage his robot army.” Len cried out, as Jax flew over.

 

“Which means mopping up the rest of these guys shouldn't be a problem!” the younger man whooped.

 

“Oh, it will be a problem!”

 

Everyone immediately went back on the defensive again, aiming their respective weapons on Savage… who was now holding Sara hostage.

 

“What do you want?” Len asked, a growl in his voice.

 

“I want to exchange this woman's life for your captain, Rip Hunter!”

 

“I have a better idea…”

 

Everyone span around at the familiar British accent, to see Rip standing there, a gun aimed at Per Degaton’s head.

 

“…her life in exchange for his.” Rip smirked at Tor Degaton, “Your son will be returned to you as soon as you guarantee our safe passage.”

 

Per Degaton shook his head, “Don't do it, Father! If you let them go now, they will only come back for us in the future.

 

Rip shrugged, “It's your choice.”

 

“Your son is right!” Savage growled, “We should kill them all!”

 

Tor Degaton had already made his choice however, “Put down your weapons!”

 

“No, Father!”

 

“Let my son go, and I will let you leave in peace. You have my word!”

 

Rip hesitated for a few moments, before pushing Per Degaton forwards, as Savage let Sara go.

 

“Just hit him Sara!” Thermos called out in encouragement, clearly smirking under his mask as Sara glared at Savage.

 

She ignored Thermos and walked back.

 

As Per Degaton was walking past Len, the thief spoke up. “Better find yourself a new mentor, kid.”

 

He was ignored and Per Degaton was back with his Father.

 

The Legends walked back to the Waverider, with Thermos catching up to Sara. “Why didn’t you hit him? It would have been so easy.”

 

“I didn’t want to give him the satisfaction.”

 

“… How did he even manage to catch you? I thought you were a Master Assassin?”

 

“… Shut up.”

 

Thermos chuckled, suddenly producing a small bouquet of violets, “Flowers for the non-Master Assassin?”

 

She glared and stormed away, leaving a smug Thermos behind.

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

Mick glanced up when he heard the door slide open, glaring at the person who walked through the door. “What do you want?”

 

Smirking, Len made his way to the front of the cell, arms folded in a defensive position. “People seem to think we should have a heart-to-heart.”

 

“We don't have hearts. Where does that leave us?”

 

“I've got a dozen reasons for killing you… You've got a dozen and one for killing me, so- “

 

“- All the talk in the world is not gonna change a thing.”

 

Len nodded in agreement, “Exactly, here's my proposal… I open this cell, we let our fists do the talking.”

 

There was a brief moment of silence, before Mick smirked at the younger man. “When I kill you- “

 

“- You take the jump ship, make your escape, live out the rest of your life anywhere you like.”

 

“Hmm….” Mick raised an eyebrow, “…And if you kill me… well, it's better than being locked up in this place like some kind of circus freak.”

 

“I take that as a yes?”

 

Mick got to his feet and beamed, “… Sound the bell.”

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

Len grunted in pain, curling in on himself before Mick took his chance and threw the younger man to the ground, causing all the air to rush out of his body. As he tried to recover from the punishing blow, Mick leapt on top of him, preparing to punch him again.

 

And then he stopped.

 

A look of regret and guilt suddenly flash across his face, before he fell to the side of Len. 

 

“We had a deal, Mick…” Len gasped in pain, unable to move as every muscle in his body protested, “… Kill me and you walk.”

 

Silence.

 

“It's what you wanted, isn't it, to get off the team?” Len knew he sounded worn out and beaten… maybe even a little heartbroken.

 

“… I don't know what I want anymore.” Mick sighed, “Truth is, it doesn't matter.”

 

“W-What are you talking about?”

 

“Whether I stay or leave, I'm dead… We're all dead.”

 

He glanced over at Len, before rolling his eyes. “I need to speak to Rip…. And you need- “

 

Before he could finish, the door to the brig slid open and Thermos wandered in, his defensive posture disappearing almost immediately. “Woah!” he exclaimed, “What the hell happened?”

 

Len simply groaned as Mick got to his feet, “I need to speak to Hunter.”

 

“First things first, he…” Thermos gestured at Len, “… needs to go the med-bay. Which means that you have to carry him.”

 

“I- “

 

“-Now!”

 

Mick scowled, lifting Len into his arms… but not looking him in the eye as they strode to the med-bay. Once they were in the room, he practically dropped Len on the bed, before storming away.

 

“Well… that hurt.” Len groaned.

 

“That’s what you get for getting into a school-yard fight.” Thermos chuckled, “Gideon, why don’t- “

 

“- No.” Len interrupted, pushing himself off of the bed, “I need to know what Mick’s going to say.”

 

“You need to be healed up!”

 

Len ignored him, pushing himself to his feet and limping towards the control deck, just as Mick was speaking. “Since I failed to bring you in, the Time Masters want to bring me in, and this time, they're not gonna take any chances… They're called the Hunters, mercenaries, and unlike me, there isn't a human part left in them.”

 

“So, they want to lock us all up in the Vanishing Point?” Ray stated… almost hopefully.

 

“The Hunters do one thing: kill, whenever, wherever, and they'll stop at nothing till every single one of us is erased from the face of history.”

 

As Mick turned to leave, Rip spoke up, “Do you have any suggestions as to how we might outsmart them, Mr. Rory?”

 

“… Run.”

 

He then stormed away, leaving a shell-shocked crew behind. The silence was then broken by a slow-clapping as Thermos chuckled.

 

“Way to make an exit…” he then turned to Len, who was huddled up on the floor, “… now can I take you to see Gideon?”

 

“No.”

 

“Sorry…” With a surprising show of strength, Thermos lifted Len to his feet and started to drag him back to the med-bay, “… but you’ve got no choice. No wallowing in pity for you!”

 

“I wasn’t going to be wallowing in pity! How dare you- “

 

The others listened as Len cursed his way down the corridor.

 

“Maybe things will go back to how they were?” Ray mused, “Mick, Len and…” He stopped and winced, “… well, Mick and Len.”

 

“We’ve got bigger things to worry about...” Rip scowled, “… we need to get away from those Hunters, before they ruin everything!”


	4. The Magnificent Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, Coldwave is my new recent ship and I love the idea of them raising a kid together.
> 
> This is the sequel to Follow the Advice, Not the Example 

“Wakey! Wakey!”

 

Len groaned and slowly opened his eyes, glaring at Thermos as the younger man strode into the med-bay, a tray in his hands.

 

“I bring breakfast for the wounded and stupid.”

 

Len glared at him, “You know… your bedside manner could use some work.”

 

“Yeah well, George told me that you had the internal injuries healed but not the bruises… that’s stupid and self-pitying, which means you don’t get the full bedside manner.” Thermos slammed his tray onto the table by the bed, “Now c’mon, we need to get seat-belted up before Rip makes the jump to the blind spot.”

 

“Blind spot.”

 

“It’ll keep us safe from the Hunters… well, you guys. Me and Aye are probably in the clear no matter where we go.”

 

As Len got to his feet, he frowned at Thermos. “So why are you still helping us? And where is your little side-kick?”

 

“He’ll be following on behind in our ship… and what can I say… I’m a sucker for happy endings.” Thermos chuckled, “Now let’s go… I hear this jump is going to be a doozy.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“… You’ll see.” He then turned to Len, “Have you told Mick about the kid?”

 

“…. I don’t think I’m the best person to tell him at the moment.”

 

“Well, don’t expect me to do your dirty work…” Thermos shook his head and headed out the door, “… tell him Len, or you won’t like the consequences.”

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

“Aah!” Rip yelped in shock, as the Waverider came to a complete stop, “It's been quite a while since I time-jumped far enough to experience side effects.” He then paused, and frowned, “Fond memories?”

 

“I can't feel my face!” Jax yelped, slurring his words as he made his way to the control panel.

 

Len smirked, wincing slightly as the movement tugged at his bruises. “Fine feel I.”

 

“Linguistic dysplasia…” explained Rip, “… that should pass shortly.”

 

“Better it now.”

 

“Am I the only one who can't feel their face?!”

 

“I can't feel my- “ Ray stopped in his tracks, covering his crotch, “- I better not say.”

 

Glancing over at Thermos and Mick, Stein frowned. “Mr. Rory and Thermos appear unaffected.”

 

Thermos chuckled, “I robbed Ancient Egypt… this was like jumping over a puddle.”

 

Next to him, Mick stirred from his sleep. “What's going on? We time-jump?”

 

“Yeah, we time-jumped…” Sara exclaimed, partly in disgust at Mick and Thermos’s lack of reaction, “But "where to?" is the better question.”

 

“The town of Salvation, the Dakota territory, 1871.” Rip answered.

 

Ray was clearly thrilled, “I can't believe it… the Old West!”

 

Mick was less impressed, “This isn't going to work.” He growled.

 

“It'll buy us time. We can hide out here while the Hunters search the other Fragmentations.”

 

Thermos folded his arms, “What if they decide to check this place first genius?”

 

“You know, feel free to loop us in whenever it's convenient.” Kendra rolled her eyes at the trio.

 

Rip was quick to jump in again, before the ‘non-captains’ could interrupt. “As you've seen, time doesn't operate as is generally thought. It wants to happen. It takes time to harden. The-the timeline is unclear on occasion, constantly in flux!”

 

“Hence the difficulty in locating Savage throughout history.” Stein exclaimed in realisation.

 

“Indeed. And one of the other interesting notions of time travel is the existence of Fragmentations.”

 

Before Rip could say anything, Thermos spoke up. “Temporal blind spots, specific places and times the Time Masters can't see… me and Aye use them all the time when our actions come a little bit… noticeable.”

 

Rip frowned, but nodded in agreement, “The town of Salvation and its surrounding environs are located within one of these Fragmentations.”

 

“So, basically, we're hiding out in the Old West and hoping your boogeymen don't find us here.” Len sneered, shuffling closer to Mick, who glared at him (it may have only been a glare due to the warning flame Thermos was spinning around his fingers)

 

“The Hunters are not boogeymen… And you better hope they don't find us. Unless you want them to carve up that pretty face of yours.”

 

“So, you still think I’m pretty?”

 

Thermos groaned audibly behind his mask, “Children, please!”

 

A tense silence fell in the control room, as Mick started to glance around, seeming to only just realise that someone was missing from the group…. Bigger things on his mind and all that.

 

“Well…” Ray spoke up, trying to ease the tension, “… hopefully they won’t find us until I get a chance to "punch a few doggies" or "bust a bronco" or two…. Not that I condone animal cruelty!” He smiled sheepishly, “It's just that I watched a lot of Westerns as a kid.”

 

Rip shook his head, “Alas, you'll have to enjoy the Old West from in here, I'm afraid.”

 

“Oh, come on.” Sara exclaimed, “What's the harm in us just taking a look around?”

 

Stein frowned, “With this group? Clearly, you haven't been paying attention.”

 

“I hate to agree with the old man…” Thermos sighed, “… but I’ve been on a couple of missions with you lot, and if it can go wrong, it will.”

 

At this, Ray pouted. “Ugh, if I'm in the Old West and I don't get to look around, I'm going to kick myself.”

 

“I could help with that.” “Why wait?”

 

Len and Thermos smirked at each other, although the smile soon fell from Len’s face when Mick barely reacted.

 

“I'll keep an eye on them.” The older man grunted, “Don't worry… I'll be a good boy.”

 

Once again, the atmosphere was tense until- 

 

BEEP

 

BEEP

 

BEEP

 

Thermos winced at the shrill noise in his ear, hand reaching up to answer it. “Aye… I hope this is you saying you’ve landed nearby?”

 

“….”

 

“Excellent. Have George whip up something for this time period. This outfit might raise a few eyebrows.”

 

He hung up, heading to leave until Ray’s voice stopped him in his tracks.

 

“Why don’t you use our fabrication room? It’s bigger.”

 

“it’s not the size that counts, it’s the skill… and George knows what I like and my size.” Before leaving, Thermos patted Len on the shoulder, a silent show of support as he left to get changed on his own ship.

 

……………………………………………………….

 

“Mick… Mick!”

 

Mick turned around and glared at his husband, straightening up when Len stopped in front of him.

 

“I-I- “Len cleared his throat, “I need to speak to you…. About Lucky.”

 

“You dropped the brat back off in 2016 then.”

 

Len took a step back, his eyes wide before he schooled his expression back into a neutral one. “What makes you say that?”

 

“I’m not an idiot…” Mick growled, a warning tone in his voice, “… he wasn’t in the control room with the rest of us, so you gave him to your sister. Couldn’t deal with him anymore? Hated life as a single parent? Tell me, was he angry at you for marooning me? Or was he glad to see the back of me… no embarrassing arsonist papa to worry about.”

 

When Len was silent, Mick started to become suspicious. “Lenny…. Where’s Lucky?”

 

“… He was so angry.” Len eventually sighed, “I can remember how he shouted at me as I left the Waverider that day with you. When I got back, I thought it was best to leave him alone… it wasn’t until we were in the time stream that I went to check on him.”

 

“Lenny…. Where’s Lucky?!”

 

“…. He left.” Len turned away, “When I was… out with you, he attacked Rip, insulted the crew before grabbing a bag and running away. Wherever or whenever you were, he went there!”

 

Mick was silent for a few moments, before he shook his head in denial. “You left him in that hell-hole as well.” He whispered, “Let me guess, you can’t go back because of some supposed paradox?”

 

“Rip mentioned it, yes… he also said that when all this is finished, the Time Masters might be able to extract Lucas from the time period without any negative effects.”

 

Mick just glared at him, turning away and storming down the corridor, leaving a stunned Len behind.

 

He honestly thought Mick was going to lash out when he heard the news about Lucky.

 

“Well…” he eventually sighed, “… that went well.”

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

“I look just like Wyatt Earp.” Ray chuckled in delight, admiring himself in the mirror.

 

“Now, the fabricator can make clothing, but you're also going to need era-appropriate protection. This era can get a little, uh, rough.” Rip explained.

 

Jax beamed when he saw the guns, “Oh, six shooters?”

 

“Actually, most guns of that time period had hammer blocks, thus reducing the number of shots to five.”

 

Rolling his eyes at Ray, Rip handed the guns out, “Now, this should go without saying, but considering this group, I am going to say it only use these weapons in the case of extreme emergencies.”

 

Kendra frowned, “You make it sound like you're not coming with?”

 

Stein nodded in agreement, “From your duster and revolver, I'd imagined you as much an Old West aficionado as Dr. Palmer.”

 

“Indeed, I am…. But my time is best spent back here on the ship, plotting our next move against Vandal Savage. Besides, as Thermos said, it's only a matter of time before the Hunters find us here.”

 

“Don't worry….” Len smirked, “… We're not going to put down roots.”

 

“Yeah, we'll stay out of trouble.” Sara span the gun around on her finger.

 

Rip clearly didn’t believe them. “Mm, how I hope and pray that to be true.”

 

Before he could leave, two familiar figures wandered into the Waverider, with the smaller one spinning around. 

 

“Well? What d’ya think?” Thermos asked, his voice still distorted under a bandanna that covered his lower face, “I couldn’t decide between black and black.”

 

Behind him, Aye was clearly sighing in exasperation, prompting Thermos to spin around and slap him lightly on the arm.

 

“Stop that… we all ready to go?” 

 

The Legends all frowned at the sight of Thermos in this gear. The other times that they had seen Thermos out of his usual uniform, he was still wearing the gas mask and googles… without them, he looked oddly vulnerable.

 

There didn’t appear to be anything on his upper face, but the shadows created by the hat shielded his identity a little bit, especially as Thermos seemed to be making sure that the hat was hiding his eyes.

 

“Yeah…” Kendra eventually decided, “… let’s go.”

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

“I feel like western music would go really well here…” Thermos muttered as they walked into the town, “… we should walk in, in slow motion.”

 

“Ssssh!” Stein hissed as they made their way into the local saloon, “Remember, we're just here to get the lay of the land. No trouble.”

 

Sara rolled her eyes, “Sure… that'll happen.”

 

“I need a drink.”

 

As Mick stormed over to the bar, Ray glanced around in amazement. “Wow….” He whispered, “… It's a real old-timey saloon.”

 

“With some real old-timey alcohol…” Thermos patted Ray on the back, “… which I suggest we partake in. You’ll be legless in hours.”

 

Ray politely declined, however, Kendra, Aye and Sara followed on.

 

Five shots were poured, and Mick, Aye, Sara and Thermos downed their glasses. Kendra had a sip, before grimacing in disgust. “That… tastes like gasoline.” She hissed, wincing at the burn in her throat.

 

“Pretty much….” Grunted Mick, “… Hit us again.” He gestured at Thermos as well, who held up his hand and shook his head.

 

“One is fine for me…. Not really much of a drinker. You go for it.”

 

Mick was silent for a few moments, before he sighed wearily. “Time doesn't pass normally in the Vanishing Point… It's been years since I've seen the bottom of a glass.”

 

“Years?” Sara frowned, “How long were you- “Sara stopped, clearly not wanting to say the words.

 

“- Chronos? Never counted… Doesn't matter. Turns out it was just another gig anyway.”

 

“Doesn't seem like it…. You're different now.”

 

“Better or worse?”

 

Sara leaned over to look Mick in the eye, before shaking her head and downing another shot. “Don't know yet…. I assume Snart told you about Lucky?”

 

Mick simply growled, downing his own shot as Sara did the same. He gave her an appreciative smile, “You can handle your liquor…. I like that.”

 

She smirked, “I've been on more than a few dates with guys who thought we'd get wasted and they'd get lucky, but somehow they always ended up the ones under the table.”

 

“Mm…. You haven't drunk with me.”

 

“Is that a challenge, Mick?”

 

“Line them up….” Mick then turned to Thermos, “… you in?”

 

Thermos shook his head and chuckled, backing away from the bar. “I’m not brave enough to take on her in a drinking contest… I might play a few hands.”

 

“And your sidekick?”

 

Thermos patted Aye on the back, laughing as the other man simply downed another glass (his sixth by Thermos’s count). “He’s Russian, he’ll cope.”

 

Aye grunted, head turning to keep an eye on his boss as the younger man headed towards the cards table, joining Snart and Stein at the table.

 

“I didn't know you played cards.” Thermos stated, taking a seat next to Stein, opposite Snart.

 

“Like I told, Mr. Snart, I am an enigma… Raise.”

 

The other man smirked, placing his cards face up on the table… only for the smirk to disappear when Stein placed his own cards on the table.

 

“Aha…” Stein beamed, pulling the money towards him, “… Thank you, gentlemen.”

 

Snart nodded his head in appreciation, “I'm impressed.”

 

“My father was what some might call a degenerate gambler, others would say criminal….” Stein explained, “… When I was old enough, he'd pull me in on some of his schemes. I picked up a thing or two at a few of the card tables he frequented… Then I took a different path.” He turned and smiled smugly at Len, “Like father, like son isn't always inevitable, Mr. Snart.”

 

“Lucky’s poker face was way better than mine was at his age.”

 

Stein rolled his eye as he and his opponent placed their cards on the table, with Stein reaching over to grab the money… and then his wrist was grabbed.

 

“I had a full boat.” Growled the other man, sneering as Stein smirked at him.

 

“As did I…. Full of kings, which beats your pair of queens.”

 

The other man let go of Stein’s wrist, before turning his anger onto the barmaid, who was bringing drinks round. “Don't I look busy to you?”

“I-I'm sorry. I- “

 

“You spill another drop of that whiskey, and you will be.”

 

Before Thermos could think of intervening (and he was clearly going to), Stein spoke up. “Just because you're losing doesn't mean you have to pick on the waitstaff.”

 

“Mind your own business, grandpa!”

 

“Unhand the lady!” Stein growled

 

Len smirked, “Now, now, boys, let's just take it easy.”

 

“Oh, when my friend here is being reasonable, we know we have a problem.”

 

Thermos winced when Len glanced at Stein, a frown on his face as he clearly resented being referred to as a ‘friend’ of the professor.

 

Understandable, considering how Stein usually treated him.

 

The other man growled, getting to his feet, his hand inching towards the gun by his side, “I'm not the one with the problem. You are.”

 

He grabbed his gun, but two shots echoed throughout the room before he could even squeeze the trigger, dropping to the ground in a dead slump.

 

“I think mine was the killing shot…” Snart chuckled, glancing over at Thermos, who had his gun out as well.

 

“In your dreams Cold.”

 

Stein glanced between the pair of them in shock as the rest of the bar gasped. “You k-k-killed him!” he exclaimed in dismay.

 

“… You're welcome.”

 

The rest of the bar had gotten to their feet, all glaring at the trio. Stein desperately tried to explain the situation. “Clearly, the deceased was a friend of yours, but my friend here- “

 

“- Your friend drew first, got put down.” Snart interrupted as Thermos nodded in agreement.

 

“It was a clean shot.”

 

Another man scowled, “Do we look like we care about clean?”

 

“He has a point.” Stein winced.

 

There was a tense moment of silence, before one of the deceased friend’s tried to punch Thermos in the face, only for the younger man to take a step back, and glance over at the bar.

 

“AYE!”

 

His large partner got to his feet and strode over, with everyone falling silent at the sight of the towering man. Aye stormed over, eventually standing behind the man who had tried to hit his partner.

 

With one swift movement, he grabbed the attacker by the shoulder and practically flung him over his shoulder.

 

And then the bar fight started.

 

It was complete and utter chaos… and Thermos loved it, shouting out in glee as he leapt onto a table and shot at anyone who came too close. He didn’t dare use his powers in this time-period… it wouldn’t do to be hanged as a witch.

 

“Is Mick seriously unconscious?!” he yelled over to Sara, “What a lightweight!”

 

“He drank way more than me! Seemed to want to get drunk!”

 

Before Thermos could question her further, there was a gunshot, and everyone fell silent, staring at a figure in the corner.

 

“All right! Playtime's over….” A scarred man stepped forwards, “… Anybody's got a problem with that, they answer to me!”

 

“Thank you, Mister- “Stein hesitated, waiting for the scarred man to speak up.

 

“- Hex. Jonah Hex…. You're not from around here, are you?”

 

“No. My friends and I are, uh from out of town.”

 

Hex smirked at this, “… Way out of town.” He gestured with his hand, for them to follow him out of the saloon, “All right…. Why don't you folks tell me where you're really from?”

 

“I'm not sure that's any of your business, sir.” Ray spoke up, clearly trying to be braver than what he actually was.

 

Hex just smirked again, “Let me rephrase that… Tell me when y'all from. You nine stick out like a dog in a manger.”

 

As the rest of the team chatted to Hex, Thermos turned his attention to Mick, who had stumbled out of the saloon and was clutching the wall for balance.

 

“You okay?”

 

Mick groaned, leaning over the wall. “Haven’t drunk for years…” he grunted, “… I think I overdid it.”

 

“… Any reason why- “

 

“- Don’t pretend you don’t know.” Mick glared at him, “Le- Snart told me about Lucky, my kid…. Abandoned in some forgotten time period, because Rip thought the same of him as he did of me… a waste of space.”

 

Thermos remained silent for a few minutes, before sighing. “You need to speak to Snart about all this… come on, looks like we’re taking Scarface back to the Waverider.”

 

“Huh?!”

 

………………………………………………………….

 

Rip groaned when he saw Ray and Jax make their way into the control room, an unfamiliar stranger following them in.

 

“What is it about you people that whenever we go to a new timeline, you feel the need to pick up strays?!”

 

When the familiar man turned around, Rip took a step back in shock at the sight of Jonah Hex.

 

“Nice….” Hex stated, “… I didn't get to see it last time around.”

 

“Last time?”

 

Rip glared at Ray, “A long story, which we will not be telling.”

 

“My coat suits you good.” Hex chuckled, eyes scanning Rip from head to toe.

 

“What are you doing here, Jonah?”

 

“Collecting on a bounty, wetting my whistle, when your friends here got in a lot of trouble.”

 

Ray winced at the accusatory glance Rip shot at him, removing his hat and holding it up like a shield, “We might've gotten into a bar-room brawl back in town.”

 

“Well, that was entirely predictable.” Rip snarled.

 

“One of them poured lead into a member of the Stillwater gang.”

 

Rolling his eyes at Hex’s explanation, Rip growled. “Mr.Rory.”

 

“Snart and Thermos, actually…. At the same time, it was actually really cool.”

 

“Oh, that was gonna be my next guess!”

 

“This guy tried to kill Grey….” Jax protested, “…. Snart and Thermos saved him!”

 

Hex rolled his eyes, “And brought this town a whole lot of hell in the bargain. Those boys you were trading hands with in the saloon they're all members of the Stillwater gang.”

 

“Why can't a gang ever be a bunch of good guys?” Ray exclaimed, clearly trying to lighten the mood.

 

“Jeb Stillwater and his friends been raiding this town for the past three months…. Stealing, robbing, killing.”

 

“Well, he'll have to go through us!”

 

Rip glared at him, “No, he won't. No doubt your-your little ruckus has already placed the timeline at risk, to say nothing of potentially alerting the Hunters to our presence here.”

 

“Sounds like someone's planning on busting out of town again.”

 

The atmosphere grew tense at Hex’s statement…. And the way he said it. There was a history there… a very interesting history. The atmosphere broke when Mick strode into the room, a frown on his face, “Leaving already?” he asked.

 

“No… No!” Ray protested, “… Look, this town is being terrorized by the Stillwater gang. And I aim to do something about it!”

 

Mick chuckled, “You "aim to"? You getting all native on us, Haircut?”

 

“Look, we signed on to this mission- “

 

“- To stop Vandal Savage.” Rip interrupted.

 

“To be heroes! And saving a town from a marauding gang of criminals that is what heroes do!”

 

This time, it was Hex who chuckled, “Quite a posse of saints you're riding along with nowadays Hunter.”

 

………………………………………….

 

“You look… bored.”

 

Thermos glanced up at Len, before turning his attention back to the streets of the small town. “I was never one for hanging around on place too long…. Steal what you need and get out, that’s my motto.” He glanced around again, “All this… lingering makes me anxious.”

 

“…. And there doesn’t appear to be anything good to steal in this town?”

 

“And there isn’t anything good to steal.” Thermos chuckled and nodded in agreement, “Maybe this Stillwater gang have some loot I can- “

 

Suddenly, before he could finish, there were the sounds of gunshots and shouting from further up the road, where several men on horseback where racing into the town, prompting everyone else to run inside.

 

Well… everyone except the Legends.

 

“One of mine is dead!” The leader of the gang, probably Stillwater called out, “And this here town's gonna pay.”

 

Before anyone could say anything, Ray stepped forwards (followed by Thermos groaning in dismay).

 

“Now, who the hell are you supposed to be?” The leader snarled at Ray.

 

“John Wayne, Salvation's new sheriff!” Ray answered, a horrible Western accent in his voice, “And this here town is under my protection!”

 

“Well, you being new and all, you don't know about the arrangement that we got…. See, me and my boys, we ride into town, we take whatever we want.”

 

“In exchange for what?”

 

Jeb Stillwater chuckled, “Not killing nobody.”

 

The rest of the gang laughed at this, prompting Ray to straighten up and glare at the man. “Well, that sounds reasonable and all, but arrangement's over.”

 

Jeb seemed to find this hilarious. “Arrangement's over, boys.” He chuckled, dismounting his horse and smirking at Ray, “They teach you numbers where it is you're from? 'Cause the way I see it, there's only one of you and a whole mess of us.”

 

As he drew his gun, a shot seemed to come out of nowhere and Jeb’s gun was knocked out of his hand, causing him to yelp in surprise.

 

Thermos, who was watching from the side-line, glanced in the direction that the shot came from and smirked when he caught a glimpse of Len on the roof. It seemed to shock Ray as well, but he played it off, straightening up and staring at Jeb sternly.

 

“You get out of town, and you don't come back, or the next bullet goes in your eye…. I got sharpshooters all around, you really want to test me?”

 

There was a brief moment of silence, before Jeb smirked and turned away, “Let's ride, boys!”

 

When the Stillwater gang made their way out of town, Thermos couldn’t help but clap… it was impressive.

 

“Nice, Haircut.” He heard Mick chuckle, saying what everyone else was thinking.

 

…………………………………………………………………………………….

 

As they wandered onto the ship, several people were congratulating Ray on a job well done.

 

“Dude, that was badass.” Jax exclaimed.

 

And some people weren’t as thrilled.

 

Len rolled his eyes, “Let's not oversell it.”

 

Ray was loving it, “Running a bad guy out of town's always been on my bucket list.”

 

As Hex and Stein talked behind him, Thermos couldn’t help but roll his eyes, nudging Aye in the side. “How much do you want to bet this’ll go horribly wrong?”

 

“That’s a fools bet.”

 

“How’s the alcohol feeling now?”

 

Aye chuckled, “I do not feel it… I’m not a lightweight like some thieves I know.”

 

“Fuck you.”

 

“Well, you're all just tearing up the 1870s, aren't you?” Rip growled as they entered the bridge.

 

Hex nodded in agreement, “Stillwater and his gang's like a hornets' nest, and your friends here keep poking at it.”

 

“They saved the town from being raided, man!”

 

“Today, but what about tomorrow or the day after that? For a bunch of time travellers, you don't seem to understand the future much… The day will come when you'll all leave, and Salvation will end up like Calvert.”

 

Mick frowned, “What's a Calvert?”

 

“A closed matter.” Rip glared at anyone who dared to comment on that, before turning his attention to Hex, “A word, Mr. Hex?” There was a brief pause, before Rip sighed wearily, “I believe you've all done enough for one day.”

 

Once he and Hex had left the room, Mick chuckled. “Well, now I definitely want to know what a Calvert is.”

 

“You and me both…” Thermos tapped his communicator, “… George. Give me everything about Calvert.”

 

“Yes Sir Mister Boss Sir!” George’s British accent came over the Waverider speakers, “Calvert was a town in Oklahoma circa 1868. And I really mean was… hold onto your goggles boss, this story’s a doozie.”

 

………………………………………

 

So… a town that was completely decimated after Rip tried to intervene… nice.

 

Thermos couldn’t help but feel slightly smug at this revelation, that Rip wasn’t as perfect as he tried to make out.

 

And this smugness stayed with him, as they went to challenge the Stillwater gang.

 

“What are you looking so thrilled about?” Mick grunted at him, keeping a glare on his husband as the other man trotted forwards in front.

 

“I’ve been meaning to release some anger… dealing with these morons might do the trick.”

 

Mick nodded in agreement, clearly still not happy with Len and his revelation.

 

When they were a short distance away from the Stillwater camp, they all started to speed up, launching a surprise attack on the unsuspecting gang.

 

“Oh, damn!” Thermos heard one of the gang members cry out as Mick leapt off his horse and tackled the man to the ground.

 

Once they were all in the centre of the camp, they pulled out their guns and started firing upon the Stillwater gang…. And from there on in, it was complete and utter chaos.

 

Jeb Stillwater tried to hide when he realised that he and his gang were seriously outnumbered, meaning that it was easy to corner him and knock him unconscious, throwing him over the saddle of Len’s horse.

 

“Jeb Stillwater, you are under arrest….” Ray started, a big beaming grin on his face, “… You have the right to remain silent. You have the right to an attorney.”

 

“There won't be Miranda rights for another 100 years.” Len groaned, as Thermos chuckled.

 

“You need to date a historian…. It’ll do you good!”

 

The team all started to get back on their horses, as Jeb’s gang all cried out for their gang-members to fall back. For a while, it seemed as though they were going to make a clean get-away…. Until a lasso went around Jax and yanked him off the back of his horse.

 

“Jax!” Mick and Thermos cried out at the same time, “JAX!”

 

When they tried to fire back at the gang, their guns clicked, signalling an empty chamber.

 

“I’ll deal with them…” Thermos growled, “… Just let me- AHH!”

 

He yelped in pain as a bullet from the gang struck him in the left arm, almost sending him flying off his own horse.

 

“Thermos!” cried out Aye, racing over to his partner and helping support him, “We need to get out of here!”

 

“Not without Jax!” Len yelled.

 

“The boss has been shot in the arm!”

 

“Len’s right!” Thermos protested, “It’s just a flesh wound, but they’ll string Jax up for no reason, except the colour of his skin! C’mon!”

 

“We got Stillwater!” Hex growled, “It means we got leverage. Live to fight another day or die tonight… your choice!”

 

……………………………………………………………………..

 

“Shit…” Thermos muttered, as he carefully stitched up his arm, “…. Shit, that stings.”

 

“I don’t understand why you won’t let me heal it…” George whined, “…. If I weren’t an AI, I would be puking right now! You were shot!”

 

“It’s a graze, nothing more…” Thermos tightened the last stitch and hissed in pain, “… and you know how I feel about having DNA on these ships. You never know who’ll use it against you.”

 

Aye, who was on the Waverider and listening in to their conversation, groaned in protest, but chose not to comment on his boss’s stubbornness. 

 

//That cheerful one is planning a… quick draw? \\\ Aye reported in Russian, not wanting his words to be overheard, //He will be killed for sure. \\\

 

“Ray?” Thermos chuckled, “I will pay to see that, that’s brilliant.”

 

//You don’t think anyone will offer to take his place? \\\

 

“Plenty of people will, however, Rip’s the one who should…. If he does, I’ll eat this hat.”

 

“Please don’t…” George spoke up, “… it took me forever to make it.”

 

//They’re making a move… \\\ Aye interrupted, //You coming boss? \\\

 

“Just let me finish this last stitch. I wouldn’t miss this for the world.”

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

“I feel like dramatic music should be playing…” Thermos muttered to Aye, watching as Len led Jeb Stillwater out, a gun carefully aimed at the man’s head as his gang arrived.

 

Thankfully, Jax was with them.

 

“I'll be drawing for Sheriff Palmer!” Rip announced, stepping forwards, unaware of the fact that Thermos was groaning near the door of the saloon.

 

“Great…” the masked thief muttered, as Aye nudged him in the side, “… I didn’t mean the hat comment by the way.”

 

“I should hope not. George might have cried.”

 

Before Thermos could comment on ‘oil spillages on the floor again’, Jeb Stillwater spoke up.

 

“How do me and my boys know you're going to keep your word?” 

 

Handing the revolver over to Jeb, Len smirked at him. “Sheriff Palmer's a straight shooter.”

 

“Then he should be the one in the street.”

 

Everything went tense as the two squared off against one another, hands quivering near their guns as they waited for the right moment.

 

Suddenly, Jeb reached for his gun, and half a second later Rip fired a bullet straight into the other man’s chest, sending Jeb to the ground, dead before he even hit it.

 

“Damn!” Thermos hissed, glee in his voice, “That was awesome!”

 

As the rest of the Stillwater gang went to grab the body of their fallen leader, the rest of the Legends, and many members of the village, raced over to congratulate Rip on a job well done, especially as Jax was freed.

 

As Stein checked over his partner, and Jax gushed about how Rip shot someone for him, Thermos felt a cold shiver down his spine.

 

“Something’s wrong…” he muttered to Aye, scanning the area, “… Something is definitely wrong.”

 

“What- “Aye stopped at the sounds of people shouting in fear, which of course meant that everyone else noticed.

 

From the direction that the Stillwater gang originally came from, there were three figures emerging from the mist.

 

Three dangerous looking figures.

 

“Oh, no….” Rip groaned, “… They found us.”

 

The Hunters raised their weapons preparing to fire, only for Mick to fire the first shot, clearly delighted at the sight of them. “Ah, friends! Welcome!”

 

“Great….” Thermos igniting his arms with fire and ice, “… just great.”

 

“Wait!” Ray cried out, immediately spotting Thermos as Rip handed him his miniature armour, “What about revealing our future tech to the locals?”

 

One of the Hunters fired, blowing off part of a nearby building, causing everyone to flinch.

 

“It’s not bothering them!”

 

Jax and Stein seemed to agree, clapping their hands together and transforming into Firestorm.

 

Thermos noted with amusement how Hex made the sign of the cross over his heart when he saw Firestorm shooting up into the sky. However, he was less amused when he realised that Rip hadn’t brought Len or Mick’s guns.

 

Len also seemed to notice that. “What about our guns?!” he yelled to Rip.

 

“Sorry! Grabbed what I could!”

 

Knowing that Len was still heavily injured, Thermos stuck close to the older man, firing at any Hunter that came a little bit too close.

 

“I can take care of myself!” Len yelled, keeping his own eyes out, “Stop hovering!”

 

“You’re injured! Moron!”

 

“So are you!”

 

This was true. The stitched gun-graze on his arm was starting to ache with all the movements… and then, Thermos spotted something disconcerting.

 

A Hunter was intensely focused on Len.

 

Len seemed to notice as well, “Oh look!” he sneered, “I have a secret admirer.”

 

Nothing seemed to phase this Hunter, who barely flinched at the shots, ice shards or fire balls that were fired at him.

 

Eventually, Len ran out of bullets. “This is why Rip should have brought our guns!”

 

The Hunter seemed to find all this amusing as he strode closer and closer…. Until he heard a bellow to his left.

 

From out of nowhere, Mick appeared and tackled the Hunter to the ground, leaving a stunned Len to watch.

 

“Hmmm…” Thermos nudged the other man in the side, “… I guess it’s ‘husband to the rescue’, huh?”

 

“Shut up.”

 

Meanwhile, the Hunter and Mick had struggled to their feet, still battling it out as Mick threw the other man against the wall, punching him several times across the face.

 

“Traitor!” the Hunter screamed at Mick, causing the arsonist to smirk.

 

“Not possible…” Mick sneered, “… I was never on your side. I was on my side!”

 

The pair fought it out a little longer, before Mick finally managed to wrap his arm around the Hunter’s neck, wrenching the man’s mask from his face.

 

“You'll never win!”

 

“Wake up, pal….” Mick couldn’t help but grin at the pained grunt, “… We already did!”

 

The Hunter growled at this, firmly elbowing Mick in the stomach in order to break free. His freedom, however, didn’t last long as Mick practically threw him to the ground, removing one of the Hunter’s swords from its’ scabbard and forcing it through the armour and flesh until it was firmly in the other man’s chest.

 

“Fool….” The Hunter hissed, blood bubbling from his lips as he glared up at Mick, “… The Time Masters have initiated Omega Protocol. The Pilgrim's coming for you, Chronos. Your deaths are just a matter of time!”

 

As the man died, Mick turned away, “Yeah, yeah….” He muttered, trying to seem nonchalant, “… Well, that was easy.”

 

As the rest of the team headed back to the ship, Mick made his way over to Len. “Are you alright?”

 

Len seemed stunned at the question, but shrugged, “I’m fine… you?”

 

“Yeah… yeah I’m fine.”

 

Awkward silence.

 

Thermos threw his hands up into the air in exasperation. “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but you two need to bone! Get it out of your systems!”

 

Before they could answer, the masked thief made his way over to Rip, just as Hex was leaving.

 

“Interesting man… I can understand the flirting” he started, standing next to Rip.

 

“I wasn’t flirting.”

 

“Yeah, and I’m a good law-abiding citizen…” Thermos glanced around, “… This town's seen a lot of interesting. I don’t suppose you got one of those Men-In-Black doohickies that erases people's memories or something?”

 

“… No. But scepticism and disbelief are a far more effective tool.”

 

“Ah. So, you’re relying on the fact that if anybody here talks, no one will believe them.”

 

“Would you?”

 

Thermos couldn’t help but shrug and nod his head in agreement, keeping his eyes on Mick and Len, who seemed to be actually talking it out.

 

Miracles would never cease.

 

……………………………………………………………….

 

“So…” Stein began as the team gathered on the Waverider bridge, clearly directing his question to Rip, “… how are you feeling, given your concerns about becoming addicted to this era once again?”

 

Rip scoffed, “The last time I left, Martin, I did it to be with those closest to me…. I'm doing the same again.”

 

“So where to now?”

 

“Or, more specifically, when?”

 

“Is there another Fragmentation we can hide out in?”

 

Rip winced at the questions, “Unfortunately, matters are not quite so simple.”

 

Thermos, who had long since changed back into his original uniform, nudged Jax in the side. “How'd I know you were gonna say something like that?”

 

“Rip's buddies- “

 

“- And yours.” Ray interrupted Mick, taking a step back as the man glared at him.

 

“The Time Masters have issued Omega Protocols on all of us.” Mick continued.

 

Ray winced, “That sounds pretty… terrible.”

 

“The worst kind of order they can issue… they've sent the Pilgrim after us.”

 

“Who's the Pilgrim?”

 

Rip turned to Jax, “The Pilgrim is the Time Masters' most deadly assassin, and she will stop at nothing until each and every one of you are dead.”

 

“Ooh, scary…” Len mocked, a sneer on his face, “… Pretty sure we can handle ourselves.”

 

“Indeed, which is why she won't be going after the present-day versions of you.”

 

Thermos came to a sudden realisation, “Fuck… she’s going to be hunting your younger selves.”

 

“And she won't stop until each and every one of us has been erased from the timeline.” Finished Mick.

 

There was a tense silence, before Thermos suddenly started to chuckle. “Well… I’m safe.”


	5. The Last Refuge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, Coldwave is my new recent ship and I love the idea of them raising a kid together.
> 
> This is the sequel to Follow the Advice, Not the Example 

“This isn't my element.” Len sighed as sirens wailed all around and the house in front of them continued to burn.

 

Mick, who was clearly trying not to focus on the flames, smirked at his husband. “It's mine though”

 

“Just keep a weather eye open for the Pilgrim…” Rip interrupted, “… Gideon calculates a 97% chance that she will attack your younger self in this exact time and place.”

 

“Roll it.”

 

Thermos, who was dressed in fireman’s gear, complete with oxygen mask and goggles wandered over, his uniform slightly singed. “Your younger self’s not in there…” he reported to Mick, “… where did you go after this?”

 

Mick shrugged, a dazed look in his eyes, “I don’t remember… I think I got out and just watched.”

 

“Right…” Thermos sighed, “… Well, I’m sure you’re not surprised to hear that your parents are dead.”

 

“No… no it’s not a surprise.”

 

A few minutes passed before Ray’s voice suddenly came over the communicator’s. “I’ve got him and the Pilgrim’s down!”

 

“Excellent work Mister Palmer… let’s get back to the ship.”

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

Back on the Waverider, Jax, Mick and Thermos watched as the teenage Mick paced the cargo bay, a frustrated look on his face.

 

“That's younger you?” Jax asked.

 

“What'd you tell him?”

 

Knowing that the question was directed at him, Thermos shrugged, “That we work for a secret agency called A.R.G.U.S… I think he bought it.”

 

“Course he did.” Mick grumbled, “He's an idiot.”

 

As the older man went to leave, Jax panicked slightly, “Hey, no offense, but do you really think it's a good idea to leave him unsupervised?”

 

Mick thought to himself for a few moments, before nodding in agreement. “You're right… Have fun.”

 

As he left, Jax turned to Thermos, a hopeful look in his eyes, only for it to fall when Thermos shook his head and chuckled, “No way man… he’s all yours.”

 

Without waiting for Jax to protest, Thermos strode away, a certain level of tension in his body.

 

He must be worried about the Pilgrim as well.

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………

 

“Mr. Rory….” 

 

Mick resisted the urge to groan at the sound of Stein’s voice.

 

“How are you feeling? I mean, your younger self.”

 

“Jax is watching him.”

 

Stein paused for a moment, before sighing wearily, “That young man, you, just lost his family…. You might want a shoulder to cry on.”

 

“I don't cry, Professor…. Oh, and, Haircut, thanks for saving me.”

 

Ray beamed at the simple praise, “You're welcome.” He then frowned, “You know, what I don't get is why doesn't the Pilgrim just go back a week earlier and kill younger Rory then?”

 

“'Cause the Omega Protocol calls for precision….” Rip answered, “… Multiple attempts from the Pilgrim could do irreparable temporal damage.”

 

Mick nodded in agreement, “Which means she's only got one shot at killing each and every one of us.”

 

“And we only have one shot to extract your younger selves from the timeline before she pulls the trigger.”

 

“Yeah…” Thermos strode into the room, his tone clearly indicating that he was beaming under the mask, “… sucks to be you guys.”

 

Before Rip or any of the others could say anything, Gideon spoke up. “Sir, based on the temporal wake generated by the Pilgrim's time ship, I calculate a 96% likelihood that she is heading to Starling City circa 2007.”

 

“The Pilgrim is targeting Miss Lance.” Stein stated.

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

“Best rescue mission ever…” Thermos muttered, as he and Mick stood in front of the younger Sara Lance, watching as the older Sara fought with this Pilgrim, “…. Seriously, nothing will ever get close to this.”

 

“Thought you were gay?”

 

“Doesn’t mean I can’t appreciate the female form in all its glory.”

 

From behind them, they heard the younger Sara gasp sharply, “God, she’s- “

 

“- Quite the badass.” Mick finished, his own appreciative look on his face.

 

Quicker than what they were expecting, Sara stepped to the side, allowing Mick and Thermos to fire large bursts of flame at the attacker, therefore managing to knock the Pilgrim out and ensure their getaway, taking young Sara with them.

 

……………………………………………………………………………..

 

“I put her in the cargo bay with mini you, told them both to stay put.” Sara reported, “The less they know what's going on, the better.”

 

Mick frowned, “You sure you want to leave daddy's little girl with that punk?”

 

“Ha! Even before the League of Assassins, I knew how to handle guys like you.” Sara then turned to Thermos and frowned, “She liked you though.”

 

“Most girls do…. It’s the muscles you know.”

 

Jax smirked at this, nudging Thermos in the side in comradery, before turning to Rip. “Has Gideon figured out the Pilgrim's next target yet?”

 

“… That's peculiar.”

 

“Peculiar or bad?” Kendra asked, a worried frown on her face.

 

“Gideon, run another scan for the whereabouts of the Pilgrim.”

 

There was a brief moment of silence, before Gideon spoke up apologetically, “I'm sorry, sir. The timeline shows no temporal distortions. I seem to be unable to track the Pilgrim.”

 

“Oh…. That doesn't sound good.” Ray winced, turning to Thermos, “Any chance yours would know?”

 

Before Thermos could answer, Rip interrupted, “It’s unlikely his would know any different… and no, this is quite the opposite of good. Without a way to track the whereabouts of the Pilgrim, she could target any one of you at any point in time.”

 

“Gideon was tracking the Pilgrim's temporal wake….” Stein exclaimed, clearly not happy with Rip’s statement, “… I didn't think it was possible to conceal one's movements through time.”

 

“Well, it is if the Time Masters are on your side!”

 

Ray frowned, “How does this all work? If she can travel to any place at any time… she could be killing any of us right now!”

 

“And if we die in the past- “

 

“- We die in the present.” Rip interrupted Stein, his voice weary.

 

Whilst Rip was weary, Ray actually seemed quite excited. “Wow. So interesting! How long does it take for what happens in the past to affect the present? Could I be dead right now and not know it…? Maybe I am dead right now.”

 

Everyone stared as Ray started to glance around, “Hello? Can anybody hear me?”

 

“No.”

 

Ray glared at Len, who was smirking at him. “I’m serious…. I could turn into a ghost at any mom- AH!”

 

Rubbing the spot where a pen had hit his forehead, Ray turned his glare onto Thermos…. Who was also smirking.

 

“You’re fine.”

 

“Look, the important thing is not to panic.” Rip spoke up, wanting to stop the argument before it could even begin.

 

Jax disagreed, “Somebody's playing Russian roulette with our younger selves. Why would we panic?!”

 

“Well, there are a few exceptions…. Kendra's ability to reincarnate means that it would do the Pilgrim no good to target her. And as a former Time Master, to remove me from history would be quite dangerous to the timeline.”

 

“And no-one knows who me and Aye are, so we’re in the clear.” Thermos interjected, a smug tone in his voice.

 

“Well, that's convenient.”

 

There was a tense silence as Thermos turned to Len, arms crossed over his chest. “And what's that supposed to mean?”

 

“Wasn’t talking to you…” Len rolled his eyes, “… I was talking about our dear Captain. It just occurs to me you've never told us about your past, Rip…. And I don't trust a man with secrets.”

 

“This still feels like it’s aimed at me.” Thermos admitted, tensing up as Len turned his attention over to him.

 

“Nobody has seen your face and yet you seem to know more about us that you care to admit… so no, I don’t particularly trust you either.”

 

“You’re just- “

 

“- Look!” Rip interrupted, also glaring at Len, “The less information you have to offer on me, the less valuable you are to our now numerous enemies!”

 

“Like I said, convenient!”

 

“Are they fighting?”

 

Len, Thermos and Rip turned to Sara, as Rip rolled his eyes, “This is not a fight. It's merely an exchange of ideas!”

 

“No, not you! Them!”

 

On the screen, young Sara and young Mick were quickly arguing… and then young Sara slapped the boy across the face, causing Mick to laugh in glee. “Ah ha!”

 

“Oh, I am so leaving that to you…” Thermos chuckled, watching as Sara raced out of room before her younger self could really let loose, “… I have no patience for children.”

 

“You practically are a child!”

 

Thermos turned to Mick, his posture tense. “Rude… I’m twenty-five you know. I haven’t been a kid in years.”

 

Mick chuckled, turning his attention back to the screen… Len however, was still focused on Thermos, as suspicious look on his face as he glared at the masked man.

 

As Thermos went to leave, muttering something about ‘damage control’, Mick made his way over to Len, sitting next to him and nudging him in the side. “I know that look… what are you thinking?”

 

“… There’s something familiar about him… I just can’t put my finger on it.”

 

……………………………………………………………………………………….

 

After the panic with Ray and the Pilgrim’s third attack on their younger selves, everyone gathered on the deck, the atmosphere a little tenser.

 

“What the Pilgrim did…” Began Stein, referring to Firestorm’s fight against the Pilgrim, “… the way she turned our attacks back on us, it was as if she was reversing time!”

 

Rip sighed wearily, “It's called temporal micro-manipulation. The ability to control time in one's immediate vicinity…. We are lucky to have saved Dr. Palmer.”

 

“So basically, we have no idea who she's going after next.” Sara groaned.

 

“We know it's not Rip, because he doesn't have a past to go back to.” Len smirked, “And it’s not Thermos and his little lackey, because apparently no-one knows who they are.”

 

Before Thermos could say anything (and trust me, he was planning to), Rip interrupted. “Gideon, prepare for multiple time jumps…. Plot points here, here and here.”

 

The computer beeped and Jax leaned forwards in confusion. “My birthday? Why are we- “

 

“- The only way to ensure you're not harmed in your past Is to abduct ourselves as new-borns”

 

“Thus, removing ourselves from our future timelines!” Stein finished, “It's brilliant!”

 

“It's morally questionable.”

 

“It's suicidal!” Mick agreed with Len, “If we take too long in getting them home- “

 

“- Then history is altered.” Rip interrupted, “There won't be a home to go back to. You'll disappear from the minds of everyone who's ever known you.”

 

Jax frowned at this, “You mean, my own mom won't even know me?”

 

“My wife.” Stein seemed shaken by this.

 

“Yeah, and my… oh, yeah. I don't have anyone.” 

 

Len was visibly hurt by this, but soon turned away, forcing it back to neutral… Thermos however, refused to remain silent.

 

“How about you think about this for a few moments Mick…” The masked man spoke up, an unusually cold tone in his voice, “… if you and Len are wiped out of the timeline, then your kid will freeze to death in an alleyway and be forgotten as well.”

 

Before Mick could say anything, Thermos continued, anger starting to peek through in his voice, “So instead of feeling sorry for yourself and pretending like no one would miss you, why don’t you think about your husband and son?”

 

Without waiting for an answer, the masked man stormed out of the room, muttering angrily under his breath.

 

“Well…” Len chuckled, “… that was interesting.”

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

“You done sulking yet?”

 

Thermos didn’t even flinch at the sudden appearance of Sara, continuing to fire balls of flames at a stationary target. “Sulking? Who’s sulking?”

 

Smirking, Sara shook her head. “You can’t lie to me… you got a little upset with Mick back there.”

 

“Mick was being a dick…” Thermos stopped and turned to face Sara, flames still swirling around his arm, “… but I assume you’re not here to just pester me?”

 

“We need to get the rest of the team as babies in order to protect them from the Pilgrim…. Guess who volunteered to get Snart?”

 

“Ugh.”

 

………………………………………….

 

“All right…” Sara began as she, Kendra and Thermos (dressed as a doctor, complete with face mask and tinted glasses) strode through the corridors of the hospital, “… this is just like any other mission. The mark may be a new-born, but it might as well be a diamond or a microchip.”

 

Thermos and Kendra turned and smirked at one another, before Kendra placed a hand on Sara’s shoulder, “You know what? You're starting to sound like Snart.”

 

“Ugh.”

 

Pushing open the door to the nursery, Thermos instantly winced. “Great… I forgot all babies looked the same.”

 

As all the babies cried and whinged, Kendra started to move around, “Thermos has a point… which one is Snart?”

 

“Look for the one with horns.”

 

Thermos chuckled at Sara’s comment, moving in between the hospital cots, keeping his eyes open for the name ‘Snart.’

 

“Found him…” Kendra suddenly piped up.

 

“Great, grab him and let's go!”

 

“Well, hello, baby Snart…” They heard Kendra coo, “…. Look at you.”

 

Kendra wasn’t exactly rushing, prompting the pair to make their way over. “Kendra, come on. We don't have time for this.” Sara ordered… until Kendra turned to her and gestured at the baby.

 

“Look…” she cooed, “… look how cute he is!”

 

Sara was professional up until the point she spotted baby Len… then she turned into a walking pile of baby talk mush. “Oh, look at those little cheeks! You’re the cutest little baby in the world!”

 

As Sara lifted the baby out of the cot, Thermos took him, shaking his head as Sara tried to protest.

 

“Oh no…” He growled, “… The journey will take us twice as long with you two cooing over him.”

 

The two woman didn’t seem to agree with that, but followed on behind the masked man anyway.

 

“Poor kid….” Sighed Kendra wearily, “…He's gonna have a rough life ahead of him.”

 

“Good thing we're kidnapping him.”

 

Thermos winced at this, rocking baby Len to and fro gently, “Can we not call it kidnapping… it sounds so wrong, especially with a baby.”

 

“So, what would you call it?”

 

“… Rescuing… saving… take your pick.”

 

……………………………………………………………………..

 

As they approached the Waverider, they met up with Mick… and younger Mick, who was trying to leave through the cargo bay doors.

 

“Where do you think you're going?” growled Mick, snatching the tire iron from the kids’ hands, “Give me that. Inside.”

 

“Is that a baby?”

 

“Yes, and you guys are in charge of him.” Sara ordered, ignoring how her younger self protested.

 

“Wait, I- “

 

“- You made five grand last summer babysitting.” She interrupted, a fond smile on her face, “You'll be fine.”

 

Meanwhile, Thermos was handing baby Len over to the younger version of Mick who immediately protested.

 

“No, I don't do babies.”

 

“Tough shit kid. We saved your life, and this is how you’re going to thank us.”

 

“You better not drop my future criminal partner.” Mick growled at himself, tire iron raised in a threatening gesture, “Otherwise you're in trouble, comprende?”

 

When young Mick nodded, older Mick hummed in disbelief. “Hmm.”

 

……………………………………………………………………………

 

After the rest of the team fetched baby Stein and baby Jax, Rip punched in some unknown coordinates… some seriously unknown coordinates.

 

“Alright…” Thermos stared at them for a few moments, before shaking his head, “… I have no idea where that is, and I’ve been practically everywhere.”

 

“Which means it’s the perfect place to hide their younger selves, where the Pilgrim won’t find them.”

 

It was at this moment, that the Waverider came to a complete stop.

 

“We're here.” Rip announced, heading towards the exit.

 

Len frowned, “Where is here?”

 

“Come… I'll show you.”

 

When they left the Waverider, everyone (with the exception of Rip) was surprised at just how… normal everything was. A lovely garden that surrounded a sizable cottage in the middle of nowhere.

 

“Again…” Len sighed as they walked up to the building, “… where is here?”

 

“We need a safe harbour to keep your younger selves….” Explained Rip, as they reached the front door, where an older lady was waiting.

 

“I've been waiting….” She smiled fondly at Rip, “… It's good to see you.”

 

There was a brief pause, before Rip returned the fond smile, “It is good to see you too, Mother.”

 

“Mother…” Thermos muttered under his breath, “… who the fuck saw that coming?”

 

………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

“Don't forget to take your boots off before you come back in!” ‘Mother’ ordered, as a gaggle of children raced down the stairs, almost knocking the visitors over. As one of them went to grab a cookie, she softly cuffed him around the back of the head and sent him on his way, “Oi! Off you go.”

 

“So, this is where Rip plans on keeping our baby selves.” Jax glanced around and frowned.

 

“If all goes according to plan, we'll only be here for a few minutes, then presumably never remember.”

 

At Stein’s statement, Ray took a sip of tea and shook his head, “When's the last thing anything went according to plan?”

 

“I don't think there was a last time.”

 

Rip couldn’t help but smirk at that, gesturing at Jax as the older lady dealt with the children. “I really would sit up if I were you. She'll kill you if she catches you slouching. Don't be fooled by appearances. That woman is as tough as nails.”

 

“Funny how you never mentioned having a mother.” Len stated, closely examining a vase… a little too closely really (not that Thermos was going to say anything).

 

“Adoptive mother…” The older lady interrupted, “… Now, can I interest any of you in some more tea?”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“So, Michael- “

 

“- Michael?” Thermos but in, glancing over at Rip as the Captain flushed slightly.

 

“That's me…. “ Rip explained, “… My birth name.”

 

Mother nodded in agreement, “Yes. The Time Masters insist on the adoption of new identities for their protection.”

 

“How do you know so much about the Time Masters?”

 

“I work for them.”

 

When the Legends and Thermos all tensed up, Mother waved her hand in dismissal. “Oh, don't worry. My true loyalty is to my children….” She then started handed biscuits out, “… The Time Masters fill their ranks with children, orphans pulled from throughout the course of history. When Michael arrived at the Refuge, he had nothing but the clothes on his back.”

 

“There's a reason it's called the Refuge, and a reason that it exists in a secret location in history.” Rip sighed, “The Time Masters will never think to look for you here.”

 

“Thank you for your assistance.”

 

“Look, I know I make a gorgeous baby, but I should warn you. You've got your hands full with me.”

 

Mother gave Len a fond smile, “I assure you, you're not the first tough case to arrive at my door.”

 

Flushing at the look she gave him, Rip cleared his throat, “Yes, well- “

 

“- well all this is very amusing.” Thermos interrupted, shoulders shaking in barely concealed mirth, “But I think we need to get your younger selves in here before they destroy the Waverider… or accidentally kill a baby.”

 

……………………………………………………..

 

“I forgot how you looked with a baby in your arms.”

 

Len glanced up from his younger self, smiling softly as Mick shuffled over. “Yes, you always did enjoy it when I could put Lucky down for a nap.”

 

“It was the best time… he couldn’t answer back.” Mick rolled his eyes, “Damn kid was too much like you for his own good.”

 

“… You’ve had a talk with your younger self, haven’t you?”

 

Mick was shocked for a few moments, before sighing and going to sit beside his partner. “How did you know?”

 

“… You’ve hated him from the start. I think I know why, but it’s- “

 

“- I hate how I was…. I can’t help but look at that stupid face and- “

 

“- I get it Mick.” Making sure that the baby was still asleep, Len placed a gentle hand on his partner’s shoulder, “I get it… you wanna hold him-me?”

 

“… Yeah, why not.”

 

……………………………………………………………….

 

“We have a problem…” Aye greeted the rest of the team, as they made their way on board, “… George has picked up a signal he believes is the Pilgrim.”

 

“Nearby?” Rip asked in concern.

 

“Sorry Cap…” George spoke up, “… but no. The signal’s coming from a different time period altogether.”

 

“When.”

 

“1995. Central City.”

 

The Legends all glanced at one another, frowning in concern… all their younger selves were safe, who was the Pilgrim hoping to attack back then?

 

“George…” Len suddenly came to a realisation, “… what date has she travelled to?”

 

“The signal appears to be heading for the 12th November 1995.”

 

Len and Mick both glanced at each other in alarm, “Lucky!” they exclaimed in unison, both racing to the control panel. “George…” Len started, “… ignore Rip, we need to get there, now!”

 

“What are you- “

 

“- That’s when we found Lucky.” Mick interrupted Rip, “The Pilgrim is going after people we care about to try and draw us out.”

 

“Or she’s just trying to kill my son! Either way, we’re going to Central City and we’re going to stop her!”

 

Everyone was silent for a time, before Rip reluctantly nodded. “Alright…. Gideon, take us to Central City, 1995 and step on it!”

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

“It’s okay baby…” murmured the young lady, gently rocking the baby in her arms from side to side “… we’re going to be alright. Everything will be alright.”

 

And then she noticed the woman at the other end of the alleyway

 

………………………………………………………………………….

 

“I forgot how cold it was on that night…” Mick grumbled, staring up at the sky, “… and the bloody rain.”

 

“So, how did you lot find Lucky?”

 

Len smiled at the memory, “We’d just escaped from Iron Heights and we were walking home… someone had abandoned Lucky in a nearby alleyway, and I decided that we should keep him.”

 

“And sent me out to get milk and baby crap in the rain…” Mick rolled his eyes, “… and you got to stay in the warm, with the baby.”

 

“He liked me better.”

 

“Yeah… he usually did.”

 

At Mick’s tone, Len turned to him, frowning in concern. However, before he could say anything, there was a terrified, piercing scream coming from a nearby alleyway.

 

“DON’T YOU TOUCH HIM!”

 

Everyone glanced at Len and Mick, who shook their heads in confusion…. This was no-where near where they found Lucky.

 

They raced towards the sound anyway.

 

Thermos and Len were the first ones to round the corner, both of them skidding to a halt at the sight of the fallen body on the ground…. And the baby in her arms.

 

The woman was beautiful…. a stunning lady of Egyptian blood clutching her child even as death slowly overcame her.

 

Protecting her child as the Pilgrim reached out for him.

 

“Not a chance bitch!” Mick growled, firing his gun at the Pilgrim, and forcing her to dive to one side, away from the body and the baby.

 

As the rest of the team raced over to help with the Pilgrim, Thermos knelt down by the woman, desperately trying to staunch the wound on her chest… but the blood was coming out too fast.

 

“Lateef…. Lateef.”

 

Thermos frowned as the woman stared up at him, her hands still clutching the baby. “Lateef? Who’s Lateef?”

 

Her gaze turned to the baby, causing Thermos’s eyes to widen in realisation. 

 

“J-Just wanted… t-t-to give him a better life.”

 

Knowing that she was close to the end, Thermos remained by her side, even when the fight didn’t seem to be going the Legends’ way.

 

It was only when he spotted the Pilgrim coming closer, that he made a crucial decision. Gently he took the baby from the woman’s arms (who was seconds away from the end) and raced away, knowing that he had to get away before the Pilgrim murdered the baby.

 

The, thankfully, quiet baby.

 

“Hush little baby, don’t make a fuss. Otherwise the bitchy lady is going to kill us.”

 

The baby just giggled, cooing when Thermos held him tightly, curling into a ball in an attempt to hide the pair of them.

 

“That’s it…” Thermos cooed, “… this is all great fun. Nothing to worry about here, no homicidal maniac trying to take you hostage.”

 

A few minutes passed before the team suddenly appeared around the corner, with Len and Mick looking especially thankful.

 

“She got away…” explained Rip as Len rushed over to Thermos, “… hopefully we’ll be able to track her again.”

 

“Oh, thank God.” Len muttered, rushing over and lifting the baby into his own arms…. Only to stop when baby Lucky stared up at him, “… I forgot what he looked like.”

 

“Fuck this rain, it’s fuckin’ freezing. Why didn’t we hotwire that car back there?!”

 

Everyone flinched at the familiar voice, shrinking back into the shadows as another familiar voice could be heard;

 

“It’s not my fault you forgot your coat…and in case you didn’t realise, that car was outside a crowded bar. We’ve just escaped from Iron Heights, do you really want to draw attention to us again?”

 

Before anyone could say anything, Len suddenly darted forwards, placing the baby in a cardboard box, before taking a step back.

 

And then he frowned, especially as his own voice and Mick’s got closer and closer.

 

“Some say having a walk in the rain is romantic.”

 

“Only your sister says that…and don’t she mean summer rain? It’s November!”

 

“He’s not crying…” Len hissed, “… I only noticed he was here because I heard him cry!”

 

There was a brief pause as the voices got closer… and then Thermos kicked the box, causing the baby to wail softly in startled surprise.

 

“There…” Thermos muttered, as Len and Mick glared at him, “… he’s crying. Now let’s go!”

 

The team made it out of the other end of the alleyway just as the past versions of Len and Mick entered at the other end.

 

When they made it back to the Waverider, Len leant against the wall and buried his face in his hand. “I’ve always assumed that his mother abandoned him… left him to die in the alleyway. I didn’t think that we caused everything… his mother died because the Pilgrim was after us!”

 

There was a tense silence, as everyone thought about the ramifications of their actions, knowing that Lucky’s beginning was due to their actions.

 

Lucky’s mother had died trying to protect him, and they were responsible for where the child ended up.

 

Before they could dwell on the subject even further, alarms started to blare.

 

“What's going on?” Sara asked, frowning as the main control panel started to flash, prompting Rip to make his way over.

 

“Gideon has intercepted a trans-chronal beacon…. Gideon, play the message.”

 

The Pilgrim suddenly appeared on the screen, causing everyone to tense, “This message is for Rip Hunter. I'm going to make this very quick and very simple. If I can't find you, I can find those you love.”

 

Pictures started to flash across the screen, pictures of them and their loved ones, including Lisa Snart, Stein’s wife, Sara’s Dad and sister and a young lady with Ray.

 

“Anna?” Ray muttered in shock, as the Pilgrim pulled two figures into view.

 

“Dad!” Jax cried out at the sight of his father, with Len and Mick shooting to their feet at the sight of Lucky.

 

“All of them will suffer and die because of you….” Continued the Pilgrim, “… Your family, friends, anyone you've ever cared about. Unless you surrender your younger selves to me!”

 

“… So, she can erase you all from history.”

 

“If it's of any comfort, you won't feel a thing…. As for your loved ones, I cannot promise the same thing.”

 

“Fuck off lady!” Lucky eventually blurted out, hands scrambling at his head in an attempt to try and free himself, “Get fucked!!”

 

“Find me soon Captain…” The Pilgrim leant in close to Lucky’s ear, “… some of your loved ones may start dropping off like flies.”

 

The transmission cut off just as Lucky snarled and twisted around, mouth open to bite. As soon as the transmission did end, Rip pounded his fist on the table, “Gideon, I take it that the Pilgrim's transmission included a carrier frequency through which she can be contacted?”

 

“Yes, Captain.”

 

“Hail her back, please.”

 

“What are you planning to do?”

 

Rip ignored Stein as the Pilgrim suddenly re-appeared on the screen, fresh scratches on her face, indicating that Lucky had got a few good shots in. “Captain Hunter- “

 

“- Look, I'm gonna make this easy.”

 

“I already have….” She interrupted, casting a glare to an unseen corner off screen, “… “The lives of your team's nearest and dearest for their younger selves.”

 

“And I'm gonna counter that demand with an offer of my own… I will surrender myself if you spare the lives of my crew and their loved ones.”

 

“A noble gesture… But worthless. My directive is to eliminate your entire team, not just you.”

 

“Yes, well, I'm not talking about me now….” Rip paused, before sighing wearily, “… I'm offering you me in the past. Rip Hunter before he became a Time Master. Eliminate him, and this team will never have been.”

 

“If this is some kind of trick- “

 

“- It's no trick…. Enough people have died at my expense. Gideon will send you the location.”

 

The transmission was cut off as Rip turned to Len, “And, Mr. Snart, your wish is about to come true…. You're going to meet my younger self.”

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………

 

Len and Mick were tense as they headed towards a run-down building, in the middle of a derelict town.

 

Their son was in the hands of some psycho, it was no surprise really.

 

“What is this place?” Jax asked, as they made their way into a large, almost warehouse-like room.

 

“Neutral ground. It's a defunct Time Masters outpost.”

 

“I thought we were supposed to be picking up your younger self?”

 

“He's being brought to us, actually.”

 

As if on cue, Mother appeared with a familiar child by her side… the same boy who had tried to nick some biscuits from the plate.

 

“That little boy was at the Refuge…” Stein whispered, “… He's you.”

 

Rip ignored him, turning his attention to his Mother. “You got my message?”

 

She scowled at him, “I don't approve of what you're planning…. Not that it ever stopped you before.” She then turned to the others, “Your younger selves are all still safe and sound.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Smirking at Mick, she wagged a finger at him, “You're a naughty one.”

 

“That's right.” Mick returned the smirk, just as the Pilgrim materialised from the shadows.

 

Rip turned to his Mother and gave her an apologetic smile. “I think it's probably about time that you left.”

 

“Hmmmm… Give her hell.”

 

As the Pilgrim stared at them, Jax ended up stepping forwards, clearly trying to appear braver than what he actually was, “Where's my dad?”

 

Len and Mick also stepped forwards, wanting to know where their son was (smirking at the scratch marks on her face).

 

“On board my ship, along with the rest….” The Pilgrim answered, sending a glare towards the criminal pairs as she recognised them for who they were, “… All in perfect condition as long as your captain honours his end of our bargain.”

 

“You'd murder a child?” Stein exclaimed, clearly not happy with the situation, as he kept his eyes on Rip’s younger self.

 

“I'd murder as many children as is necessary to accomplish my mission.”

 

“Do you know what this will do to the timeline, killing a Time Master?”

 

The Pilgrim was unmoved, “In case you've forgotten, I am sanctioned by the Time Masters to do what my former colleague Chronos here failed to do.” Here, she gestured at Mick, who seemed to shrug in an almost proud manner.

 

It seemed he really did piss the Time Lords off.

 

“Enough of that!” Rip ordered, glaring at the Pilgrim, “Let's get down to business.”

 

The Pilgrim glanced around, before frowning. “Where's the rest of your group?”

 

“They're around.”

 

“… I'll be taking the boy.”

 

“Before you do that…” Mick interrupted, his grip tightening on his gun, “… we don't believe for a second our loved ones are on your ship.”

 

“A show of good faith, then… A prisoner exchange. Send the boy, and I'll send your son. Once I have the future Captain Hunter in my possession, then I'll release the rest.”

 

She held up a small device and pressed a button on the side. In a flash of bright blue light, twelve-year-old Lucky suddenly appeared, instantly turning to the Pilgrim. “Ready for Round Two bitch?!”

 

“Lucky!”

 

Lucky span around, his eyes widening at the sight of his parents standing opposite him, “What the hell’s going on?!”

 

“You don't need to understand…” The Pilgrim growled, grabbing the collar of Lucky’s shirt and shoving him forwards, “… Only walk.”

 

“Make me you stuck up bitch!”

 

“Volatile little shit…” Mick muttered fondly, even as Len rolled his eyes and groaned.

 

Meanwhile, Rip was talking softly to his younger self, “You are gonna be absolutely fine. I promise,” before pushing the child forwards.

 

As soon as Lucky’s in the clear, lit this place up Mick.” Len gently ordered, only relaxing when Mick brought his hand up and rubbed the small of Len’s back, trying to get his partner to calm down.

 

//Remember, we wait for Ray's cue. \\\ Sara ordered over the comms, with Ray quickly confirming his position… on younger Rip’s jacket.

 

As Rip’s younger self stood in front of the Pilgrim, Lucky was pulled to safety by his parents.

 

“You wanted to see me?” Younger Rip asked, innocence in his voice, “Have I done something wrong, miss?”

 

“Not yet.”

 

Ray called out the signal and flew out behind the Pilgrim in an attempt to catch her by surprise…. Only to be shocked.

 

“Fool me once!” she snarled at him, just as the rest of the team burst out of the shadows and launched their attack.

 

“Get out of here Lucky!” Len cried out as he was flung back, skidding across the floor. “Now!”

 

Lucky appeared as though he was going to protest, until Thermos grabbed the back of his shirt, grabbing the younger Rip as well and pulling them back, “I’ve got them! I’ve got them!”

 

They watched in shock as the Pilgrim stopped all of the attacks at once, the Legends all frozen in time as she sneered at their pathetic attempts.

 

“Hey kid…” Thermos heard Lucky mutter to younger Rip, “… Wanna knife?”

 

Thermos glared at the teen, “You have a knife? Why do you have a knife?”

 

“Actually, I have two…” Lucky smirked and pulled them both out, handing one to Rip, “… you never know when you’ll need a spare knife.”

 

Groaning, Thermos watched as Rip accepted the other knife…. And then the pair started to sneak towards the Pilgrim.

 

“Guys…. Guys!”

 

“I was willing to proceed in good faith.” The Pilgrim was saying to the Legends, “Now you'll watch those closest to you die.”

 

And then she felt the cold steel of two knives sliding past her uniform and into flesh, completely stunning her into silence.

 

“Thought you could snuff me out?” Younger Rip sneered at her, “You don't know me at all, miss.”

 

“Yeah…” agreed Lucky, who wrenched the knife out and stabbed her again, “… should have done your research!”

 

The Pilgrim sneered, spinning around to backhand Rip and Lucky to the ground… and releasing the time spell because of it. With a scream of pain, she fell victim to all the attacks at once, crumbling into a pile of dust.

Once they were sure that the threat was over, Len and Mick went rushing over to Lucky helping him to his feet as the teenager muttered and swore under his breath.

 

“You okay kid?” Mick grunted, lifting Lucky’s chin up so he could examine the developing bruise.

 

“I’m fine! Stop fussing!”

 

“Quit squirming brat!”

 

As Lucky protested, the ‘Mother’ ran towards younger Rip, pulling him closer and practically cooing at him, “You poor boy! I'll take you, are you all right?”

 

“That's you.” Mick frowned, watching as younger Rip was taken away.

 

Rip nodded wearily, “Yeah…. I was a cutpurse from the age of five. Starved more than I ate. I knew what I'd do if she tried to harm me… although I don’t know where he got the knife f- “He then caught Lucky’s eye, and sighed, “- never mind.”

 

“Lucky for us…” And Len couldn’t help but smirk at the unintentional pun, “…. you didn't forget your roots.”

 

“Believe me, Mr. Snart, I've tried.”

…………………………………………………………………………….

 

“Alright...”

 

Thermos glanced up from where he was tinkering a piece of machinery and tilted his head in confusion when he spotted Lucky in the doorway.

 

“… since you’re the only one who isn’t looking at me like they’ve seen a fucking ghost- “

 

“- language.”

 

“Fuck you… I need some answers.”

 

“And you think I’m the best person to ask?”

 

“Call it intuition…” Lucky strode over and sat opposite the masked man, “… so where’s older me in all of this?”

 

Thermos visibly tensed at this, placing his trinket down on the table and leaning forwards. “You? What makes you think you even went with your parents?”

 

Rolling his eyes, Lucky groaned, “Oh come on, yeah I don’t know you, but I am a huge sci-fi fan! There’s no way I would have let them leave on a time ship without taking me!”

 

There was a brief moment of silence, before Thermos reached down and lifted a flask up, “Tea?”

 

“Ummmmm….”

 

“Look, you’re right…” Thermos started, pouring the teen a cup, “… You don’t know me… or at least, you don’t know me yet.”

 

“Yet?”

 

“Hmmmm, yes, you do join this little team… but there’s an incident and you decide to leave. I met you about six months after that.”

 

“Six months!” Lucky shook his head in shock, “I was wandering around for six months and nobody tried to find me?!”

 

Thermos was silent, choosing not to answer the question immediately as he watched Lucky take a sip of the tea. “I don’t know the full details…” he eventually spoke up, “… but I didn’t meet you until the end.”

 

“T-the end?”

 

There was another brief pause, before Thermos sighed sadly, “You were already mostly dead when I found you… shot in the chest by some random mugger by the looks of it.”

 

Lucky’s face immediately went pale, his mouth opening in shock as Thermos continued. “I tried to save you, honestly, I did…. But it was too late, and my ship doesn’t have the medical ability to revive the dead.”

 

“I-I’m dead?!”

 

“… I am sorry.”

 

Lucky continued to shake his head in denial, drinking the last remnants of the tea. “I-I-I-… why are you telling me this? Doesn’t it break some kind of time-travel rule?”

 

“Oh yeah totally, but I slipped a kind of amnesia pill into your tea, so you won’t remember any of this.”

 

Glancing between his tea and Thermos, Lucky eventually forced a glare onto his face and scowled at the other man. “You… fucking… bas- “ His face fell forwards and his head slammed against the table… thankfully he was unconscious before his head struck the wood.

 

Thermos sighed in relief, “Sorry kid, I needed to tell someone…”

 

“You could have told us.”

 

Spinning around in his seat, Thermos almost fell to the ground when he saw Mick and Len standing in the doorway, “I-I-I- “

 

“- Our son is dead.” Len wasn’t shouting, but his tone was tense…. He clearly wanted to shout. “Our son is dead, and you’ve known all this time… and you didn’t tell us.”

 

When Thermos remained silent for a moment too long, Mick started to walk forwards, his fists clenched in preparation for a beating.

 

“Mick…” Len’s voice stopped him in his tracks, “… stop…. He’s not worth it.”

 

“It would make me feel better.”

 

Thermos leaned back in his chair at this, preparing to bolt if Mick did try anything. 

 

However, Mick listened to his husband and took a step back before growling at Thermos. “Get out… of you have any sense, you won’t come near me for a while.”

 

Thermos nodded shakily, pushing himself to his feet and racing out of the room, leaving Len and Mick alone with their unconscious son.

 

“… I can’t believe he’s dead.” Len eventually muttered, “I won’t believe it.”

 

“Why would Thermos lie to the kid… he’s never met him before.”

 

“I-I- “

 

“- Come on Lenny.” Mick gently lifted his son into his arms, “We need to get Lucky and Lisa back home.”

 

“… Do we have to?”

 

“… I’m sorry Lenny.”


	6. Leviathan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, Coldwave is my new recent ship and I love the idea of them raising a kid together.  
> This is the sequel to Follow the Advice, Not the Example 

“Crap!” Aye muttered, trying to steady himself as the ship rocked from side to side, “I can’t believe London is firing at us.”

 

Silence.

 

“I guess Savage’s forces occupy most of the world by now?”

 

More silence.

 

“Any idea why we’re here?”

 

When there was nothing but more silence, Aye span around and glared at his friend. “Are you going to be like this for the rest of the mission?!”

 

“…. You didn’t see the look on their faces.” Thermos eventually whispered, his gaze focused on a nearby wall, not even flinching as their ship rocked from side to side.

 

Aye frowned, “Well… I did say that you should have told them sooner… in fact, there are a lot of things you have to tell them. Maybe they’ll- “

 

“- they don’t want to speak to me right now… maybe we should take a break from this mission. Do what we usually do for a while.”

 

“When we’re so close! Savage is here, we know he is!”

 

Silence.

 

“You’re only making the situation worse by remaining silent about- “

 

“- enough Aye. Just land and let’s get this over and done with.”

 

Following the Waverider under the artillery fire, the two ships landed on the outskirts of the city, near the encampment of the remaining resistance forces.

 

“Let’s get this over and done with.”

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

“According to Gideon, Savage is going to be out in the open tonight vulnerable….” Rip was in the middle of the mission plan as Thermos and Aye made their way into the Waverider control room, “Now, in order to capture him, I require the services of- “

 

“- A killer, two kleptos, and pyro?” 

 

Everyone turned to Thermos and Aye as they entered, the atmosphere getting tenser by the second as many avoided eye contact with the pair… well, everyone except Len, Mick and Jax, who were glaring at them.

 

Rip however, didn’t seem to notice the tension at all, beaming at the pair. “Bingo!”

 

………………………………………………………………………………..

 

“Here we stand at the edge of history! But as tempting as it might be to celebrate our previous victories, it is only for the next and final battle that you will be remembered!”

 

“There's no way we can grab him here.” Muttered Sara.

 

“Not with an army standing between us.” Agreed Len.

 

“Shh, I'm trying to listen to this guy.” At everyone else’s incredulous looks, Mick smirked, “He gives a hell of a speech.”

 

Thermos (who was actively avoiding Len and Mick as much as he could) sighed wearily. “Hmmmm…. I’m getting a Nazi feel to all of this.”

 

“Onward to victory!”

 

“Look, enter Nazi salute.”

 

“Onward to immortality!”

 

As Savage left, Kendra’s voice came over the communicator. “All set on our end. Jax is in the Jumpship, ready to extract you guys.”

 

“Especially if and by if, I mean when this thing goes south.” Len muttered, scowling as Thermos as the younger man chuckled.

 

As the procession made their way past the gathered soldiers where the team were hiding, the blonde lady who had been standing by Savage’s side, met Len’s gaze… and then smirked.

 

“Savage's lady friend just made us.” Len muttered.

 

“Have faith, Mr. Snart.”

 

As they started to march, Thermos shook his head slightly, “No, she definitely made us. I hope someone has a plan for when they open fire on us.”

 

They followed on as part of the formation for some time, walking up some steps and further and further into enemy territory.

 

“If we don't move real soon, we could get ourselves killed.” Mick grunted to Len, keeping his eyes on the guards, preparing to move if even one of them moved wrongly.

 

“How about we play this like Chicago?” 

 

“Could work.”

 

Before Thermos could even think about reacting, Mick suddenly twisted around and stuck a foot out, tripping the younger man and sending him crashing to the ground with a grunt.

 

“Ugh!”

 

“What the hell did you do that for?” Sara hissed as the rest of the formation turned around to see what the commotion was all about, frowning at the sight of a stunned Thermos on the ground.

 

“You ever piss someone off so much, they trip you to get the attention of a super villain?” Thermos asked Savage, quickly placing his palm on the ground as a sheet of ice raced towards the Savage and his minions.

 

Savage spotted it coming, as did his female friend as they darted away with a couple of guards each.

 

The rest were frozen solid as the ice spread up their legs and encased their entire bodies.

 

“We'll take Savage!” Len smirked, as Thermos pushed himself to his feet quickly, “You tie up the guards.”

 

Sara and Rip were left behind to deal with Savage’s female friend and a couple of guards, as Thermos chased after Mick and Len, knowing that they were going after Savage.

 

This turned out to be a bad idea.

 

“We're outnumbered!” Mick grunted, firing his gun at the guards and creating a wall of fire in front of them in order to prevent them from coming any closer.

 

“Fall back!” Rip ordered over the comms, “Mr. Jackson, now would be a good time to pick us up!”

 

As they went rushing back towards the rest of the team, Thermos suddenly found himself face to face with Savage’s female friend, icing up his hand in a silent threat for her not to come any closer.

 

She looked slightly impressed, allowing Thermos to dart around her and follow the rest of the team.

 

He missed the look she gave him afterwards.

 

……………………………………………………………………….

 

“Okay, what the hell?!” he exclaimed once they were back in the Waverider, turning to face Len and Mick, “What was that back there?!”

 

“Distracting Savage's pals, which worked, by the way.” Len answered, smirking as Thermos clenched his fists in anger and frustration.

 

“I could have been killed!”

 

“Never said it worked perfectly.” This time, Mick spoke up.

 

Thermos lost it slightly.

 

“I get it!” he yelled, “I fucked up! I didn’t tell you about your kid earlier and I should have! But if you honestly think killing me will bring him back, you’re wrong! Lucas is dead! Get over it!”

 

“You fucking- “

 

“- At least it wasn't a complete bust.” Sara interrupted, “We found out about Kendra's bracelet.”

 

“What bracelet?”

 

…………………………………………………..

 

“Bastards!”

 

Aye watched as Thermos angrily paced the control room of their own ship, black boots stomping across the ground.

 

“Bastards! Bastards! Bastards!”

 

“You knew they were going to be angry.”

 

Thermos spun around and glared at the other man, “They would have been quite happy to see me die!” He hissed in anger, “In fact, I think they would have had a celebration!”

 

“You don’t know- “

 

“- Yes, I do! I- “

 

Before he could finish, there was a bang at the metal doors…. Which Thermos seemed determined to ignore.

 

“Alright…” Aye groaned, “… I’ll get it.”

 

He strode over to the doors and ordered George to open them, wincing at the sight of Sara on the other side. “He’s really not in the best of moods to talk to right now. Maybe call back tomorrow… or in about ten years?”

 

“Rip wants him, Len and Mick to steal Kendra’s bracelet from Savage’s female friend.” At Aye’s unspoken question, Sara elaborated, “She was wearing it the night she died the first time, which means that it can be used as a weapon to kill Savage.”

 

“A bracelet?”

 

“… We’re working on that.” Sara then glanced around Aye, “So… will Thermos be joining us?”

 

“…. He’s a little annoyed… can’t Snart and Rory handle this themselves?”

 

“Thermos’s powers will come in handy if there’s resistance… and we’ve made Len and Mick promise not to kill him.”

 

“Doesn’t mean there won’t be an unfortunate accident.”

 

“He kept their son’s death from them!” Sara eventually blurted out, confirming that the story had made its way around the Waverider, “You can’t blame them for being mad!”

 

“But I can blame them for almost getting him killed…. It’s not like he killed the kid himself.”

 

“… just get him to the Waverider. We need to work out a plan.”

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

Needless to say, the atmosphere was tense as they made this plan.

 

Sara was meant to be the mediator, but she was a little biased.

 

Thermos was silent for the majority of it.

 

“Do we have a plan for stealing this bracelet?” Rip called out, as he entered the Waverider, seemingly oblivious to the tension in the room.

 

“We're on it….” Len smirked, the smirk widening as Rip glared at him.

 

“Please don't tell me the plan is to walk into Savage's citadel and steal it off her wrist.” Sara sighed from the side-lines, “I warned you that that wouldn’t work.”

 

“All right, I won't tell you that.”

 

“All right, well, we still have the issue of how to turn a piece of jewellery into a lethal weapon.”

 

Rip nodded in agreement and gestured to Kendra, “Perhaps there is reference to the bracelet in Professor Boardman's diary?”

 

“I doubt it…” Kendra shook her head, “… I've read through my son's research a thousand times.”

 

“Savage has devastating weapon at his command, and here now, at the eleventh hour, we could sorely use a weapon of our own!”

 

“…. I'll look into it.”

 

As Kendra made her way out of the room, Thermos got to his feet as well, striding out of the room and leaving Aye to do the talking.

 

“Let us know when you leave…” he sighed wearily, “… we’ll be ready.”

 

“What makes you think we want him along?”

 

“Take him, don’t take him…” Aye shrugged, “… see if I care.”

 

Spoiler alert… he didn’t.

 

………………………………………………………

 

Less than an hour later, there was another knock on their ship door, with Mick and Len standing outside and glaring at Aye as the door opened.

 

“We need to get going…” Len reported, his tone flat, “… is he coming?”

 

“Do you promise not to kill him?”

 

Mick and Len glanced at one another, before Len smirked. “Cross our hearts.”

 

…………………………………………………………………..

 

“She’s dangerous…” Thermos muttered, watching the training session with interest, “… very dangerous.”

 

“You’d know all about that, wouldn’t you?”

 

Thermos ignored him, continuing to watch as the female held her sword to the neck of one of her minions.

 

“Savage has warned you all about the radicals who oppose us. They will not show you the mercy I just did. Dismissed.”

 

The words were stern, and the minions left with ashamed looks on their faces. Once they were gone, Len, Mick and he made their way down, attempting to sneak up on the young lady.

 

“I said you're dismissed.”

 

Yikes, she’d heard them.

 

With one swift movement, she pulled a knife out of a holster and flung it behind her, narrowly missing Thermos, who had ducked down to the ground, hands lighting up with fire and ice.

 

“Oh, we thought you said ‘missed’….” Len smirked, as he and Mick stood at opposite side of the woman, their guns aimed at her.

 

“Whoever you are, you're certainly persistent.” She clearly wasn’t fussed, smirking at Thermos again as he walked closer, his body still tense.

 

“Not really…” Mick chuckled, “… We just like bright, sparkly objects, like that bracelet.”

 

“You'd risk dying for a bauble?” She was still staring at Thermos, who shrugged.

 

“It works with my outfit, don’t you think?”

 

Before she could reply, alarms started to blare, and the lights dimmed.

 

“What now, Thermos?” she asked the person in question, her smirk only widening when the masked thief visibly tensed at his alias.

 

“How do you know my name?” He growled, tensing even further when she simply smirked at him.

 

“We need to go…” Len interrupted, suddenly darting forwards and knocking the woman out, “… no time for your flirting.”

 

“I wasn’t flirting… I don’t even like woman like that.”

 

“Shame… she seemed to like you.”

 

…………………………………………………………………………….

 

“And here I was, thinking we could go a whole week without kidnapping anyone.” Rip groaned as he paced around the cell, glaring at the three thieves and trying not to look their prisoner in the eyes.

 

“I think you'll find it would have been better to simply kill me.” The woman stated.

 

Mick nodded in agreement as Snart handed the bracelet over to Rip.

 

“I agree.”

 

“It's a little more complicated than that….” Sighed Len, “… She knew who the kid was.”

 

“I know who all of you are….” She then turned her attention to Rip, “… It's a pleasure to meet you, Gareeb.”

 

There was a brief moment of silence, before Rip shook his head and sighed, “I see Savage has been rather chatty with his lieutenants?”

 

“If you think I am merely Savage's soldier, you're more idiotic than he claimed…. I'm not his lieutenant. I'm his daughter.”

 

……………………………………………………………………………..

 

“Vandal Savage has a daughter?”

 

They all stared at the screen, where a photo of the woman, beside the name Cassandra Savage stared back at them.

 

Stein nodded and sighed wearily as Ray made his way over, “Apparently it's true…” the old man groaned, “… There's a lid for every pot.”

 

“And this lid is gonna be very upset when he finds out that we took his pot.”

 

Everyone turned to Jax in confusion, causing the kid to shrug.

 

“You know what I mean.”

 

“So, what's the problem?” Len shrugged, “It's not like we're on Savage's Christmas card list.”

 

“And we snagged the bracelet.” Mick stood in agreement with his partner, “You're welcome, by the way.”

 

Rip, predictably, didn’t say thank you. Instead, he remained silent as Ray turned his attention to Kendra. “We need to weaponize that thing before Savage knows that it and his daughter are missing.”

 

“Actually, I think I've got that figured out….” She turned to Mick and Thermos and gestured at them, “… But I'm gonna need either one of you to burn something for me.”

 

“About time.” Mick quickly spoke up, without giving Thermos a chance to speak.

 

“We also need to figure out what we're going to do with our new guest.”

 

Sara nodded in agreement with Rip, “She's seen us and the ship…. If she runs back to Savage, we're giving him a huge advantage.”

 

“So, we make her our advantage.”

 

Everyone turned to Thermos, who seemed to be staring at the wall. “We send Papa Savage a finger…” the young man shrugged, “… And we keep sending them till he puts his own head on the chopping block.”

 

Stein grimaced in disgust, “That is a positively lurid idea. I know we're in the midst of a war, but can't we maintain our honour?”

 

“I'd rather maintain my life, Prof…” Thermos sneered, “… Not that anyone else seems to really care about that around here.”

 

“If she is Savage's daughter, then she would know the details of his defences.”

 

“Yes, well, how exactly are we going to get those details out of her?”

 

“I'm on it.”

 

Ignoring the protests of everyone else, with Stein being the loudest (probably due to his comments earlier), Thermos headed straight for the cell, striding through the door and nodded in greeting at the prisoner.

 

“Hello, Cassie, may I call you Cassie?” Thermos continued, without waiting for an answer, “Here's the deal. You have information…. I want it…. The question is, how am I gonna get it?”

 

Cassandra smirked at him, “I'm the daughter of Vandal Savage, the immortal ruler of the world. Do you think he hasn't prepared me for this? Do you think I haven't already been taught to endure the most extreme suffering?”

 

There was silence for a short time, before Thermos leaned forwards, “You know… I’ve heard of fathers like yours… doesn’t say ‘I love you’, except with his fists.”

 

“Our Fathers are nothing alike.”

 

Thermos placed a hand on his chest and gasped in mock shock, “Moi? My Father… no, I’m not talking about my Father love…. Interesting that you made the connection to your Daddy though.”

 

There was a brief moment of silence, as Cassandra regained her composure. “Fourteen years ago, the world was ruled by a madman, Per Degaton. He unleashed the Armageddon Virus in order to conquer the globe…. It tore through the world like a fire. Millions died, including my mother. There were riots, wars…. Hell on Earth. No one dared to stand up to Degaton, except for my father. He may not be a kind man, but he is the only one capable of putting this world back together.” She smirked at Thermos, clearly expecting him to be impressed by her little speech, “So, you can torture me if you like. My suffering's a small price to pay.”

 

Thermos tilted his head to one side, probably smirking behind his mask, “Who said anything about torture?”

 

Suddenly, there was a loud bang and the ship rocked from side to side, almost sending Thermos flying to the floor.

 

“He's coming for me.”

 

“… Yeah, you and a bunch of innocent refugees.” Thermos muttered, knowing that they were likely to be near the camp at this point, with the intention of helping them.

 

“If they were innocent, they wouldn't have rebelled against my father.”

 

Before Thermos could say anything else, there was the sound of the Waverider powering up and lifting into the air.

 

Something was happening.

 

Without saying another word to her, Thermos stormed from the room and made his way to the control room… or at least, tried to.

 

The ship rocked violently from side to side, sending him flying into the wall with a dull thud, his shoulder aching with the impact.

 

“What the- “

 

The shaking only seemed to get worse, making it very difficult for him to move anywhere. Instead, he clung onto the wall and hoped for the best, cursing up a storm when the ship went into a sharp decline.

 

And then, everything went black.

 

……………………………………………………………………..

 

“My head…” Thermos grunted, pushing himself to his feet and resting against the wall, “… what the hell?”

 

Slowly, he managed to make his way to the control room, which was in complete and utter shambles.

 

“What the fuck happened?”

 

Rip glanced over at Thermos, but before he could answer, Mick spoke up. “Refugees on the ship. Giant robot attacked us and won. And it’s coming right for us.”

 

“And Stein’s been hurt.” Sara piped up, frowning when Thermos waved his hand in dismissal.

 

“So, we’re in deep shit basically?” 

 

“Basically.”

 

Thermos rolled his eyes, before turning on his heel and heading back to the cell, where Cassandra was waiting. 

 

“George! Tell me the bitch is still in her cell.”

 

“You know Mister Thermos, you can speak to me.”

 

“I ain’t talking to you lady… George!”

 

“Yes, boss sir, she’s still sitting pretty.”

 

Thank God for that… As soon as he opened the door, he shook his head at her.

 

“I was wrong….” He snarled, “… Your dad's a gem.”

 

She seemed amused by this, “He's just doing what he must to save his daughter.”

 

“Whatever you say, now, where was I?” Pause, “Oh, right…. Convincing you to help us.”

 

“What a charming euphemism for interrogation.”

 

He shrugged, not denying the accusation, “I know what you're thinking: ‘My dad may not be perfect, but deep down, he's not a bad guy.’” He paused, thinking to himself, before pressing the button that opened the cell, causing her to frown in confusion.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Showing you that when it comes to crap fathers, there is no ‘deep down’…” He gestured for her to go in front, clearly smirking under his mask, “… After you.”

 

Slowly, they moved through the corridors, stepping around the refugees that had taken shelter in the ship. “These are the ones we could save….” He explained to Cassandra, “… The rest are ash, much like Delta Camp.”

 

“You don't know my father at all if you think his daughter could be so easily manipulated.”

 

Thermos shrugged, “Just trying to show you the truth.”

 

“The truth is, my father was trying to save me!”

 

“From what, untrained civilians with barely any weapons?” Thermos shook his head angrily and gestured at the so-called rebels, “Your father sent a 200-foot robot to level a bunch of tents!”

 

“The people in that camp were rebels, dangerous radicals!”

 

“Please! Do these people look like radicals to you? They're no-bodies everyday folk hoping to survive your father's reign of terror!”

 

At her silence, he took a deep breath, clearly trying to calm himself down, “Look, I knew someone with a Father just like yours… and it took them a long time to accept that their old man was a monster. I can guarantee you’re a lot smarter that they were.”

 

“So… you admit that I’m smart?”

 

She smirked at him and turned to head back to the cell, assuming that was where he was taking her.

 

“Oh…”

 

She stopped in her tracks at Thermos’s voice.

 

“… Per Degaton didn't release the Armageddon Virus…. That was your father.”

 

She sneered at him, “Impossible. He was only Per Degaton's tutor.”

 

“One, Per Degaton was only a teenager at the time. Two, he was hardly a criminal mastermind. Your father, however- “

 

“- What makes you think I'd believe anything you tell me?”

 

“Because seeing is believing…. George, show her the footage. Kasnia, November 3, 2147.”

 

A screen nearby suddenly lit up, showing a meeting between Per Degatons’ father, other advisors and Savage.

 

“The world's population is unsustainable at current levels….” The Savage on the screen had a smirk on his face, “… The herd must be thinned.”

 

It was easy to see what the implication of the statement was, even for Cassandra, who took a step back in shock. “This isn't true….” She whispered, turning to glare at Thermos, “… You're a liar!”

 

“Oh yeah, definitely… but not about this. And you know it deep down.”

 

There was a brief moment of silence, before Cassandra sighed, “What do you want from me.”

 

“… I want you to help us.”

 

……………………………………………………………………….

 

“And we can choose we can choose to fight, even if the fight may be futile. We can save your family, Rip. It's not impossible!”

 

Thermos glanced at Kendra as they both made their way over to Rip’s office, quickly hearing that Ray had already made his way there to talk to Rip.

 

“All we have to do Is kill Vandal Savage the chances of which appear to be fading.” They heard Rip sigh wearily, clearly frustrated with the outcome of this particular trip.

 

“Not anymore….” Kendra strode into the room, “… I figured out how to do it.”

 

Thermos then stepped into the room, “And my new bestie and I can get us in.”

 

“And I think I've got a way to stop the giant robot that's coming to kill us!” Ray announced, beaming at Rip as the Captain glanced at them all.

 

After a time, he started to smile, “Now, you may not believe in fate, Raymond, but I certainly do. And perhaps it was fate that compelled me to bring you seven together, so we can change this future once and for all.”

 

“Ugh….” Thermos rolled his eyes, “… don’t make me sick.”

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

“So, you know what the plan is?”

 

Cassandra barely glanced at him, keeping her eyes focused on front as they headed towards the main base. “I know the plan… we don’t need to go over it again.”

 

“I just need to know that you’re not going to completely lose it at the sight of Savage.”

 

“I have bee trained to keep my emotions in check… I think I can manage it for a while more.” 

 

Without saying another word to him, she strode away, her head held high and her back perfectly straight.

 

She looked like someone walking to the gallows.

 

“Come on…” he muttered to the rest of the team, “… let’s go.”

 

…………………………………………………………………

 

“I've been so worried.” They heard Savage exclaim as he made his way into the room, the group hiding behind a curtain backdrop. “How did you- “

 

“- I am your daughter. Did you really think some rabble could hold me captive?”

 

“Rabble?” There was a certain amount of tension in Savage’s voice, “These are the time travellers I warned you of.”

 

Then there was silence, before Cassandra quietly spoke up again, her voice confused. “Father?”

 

“Your bracelet.” He gasped, “It's gone!”

 

“I-I must have lost it in my escape.”

 

Thermos groaned under his breath, shaking his head in dismay. There was no way he’d believe that.

 

“As the person who tutored you in the art of deceit, you cannot fool me, Cassandra!”

 

“Like you fooled me? You told me my mother died from the Armageddon Virus…. But you were the one who released it! Tell me it isn't true, and I might even pretend to believe you! Now, let me go!”

 

“Call them!” Savage hissed angrily, “Call the ones that you no doubt helped gain access to my bunker.”

 

“I think that’s our cue…” Thermos muttered, as he and the others (Sara, Mick, Len and Rip) emerged from their hiding spot, with Rip instantly aiming his gun at the immortal.

 

“No need to trouble yourself, Miss Savage…. We're already here.”

 

Savage seemed amused, “Oh, I admire your command of irony, Gareeb. Using my own child against me.”

 

“Sorry to say it didn't take much.” Thermos chuckled, “In fact… it barely took anything.”

 

Cassandra moved over to stand by them, smirking at her Father. “They showed me the truth of what you've done. The innocent- “

 

“- Do not speak as if you know anything about ruling a people!” Savage growled, “Do you really want to align your fate with these pretenders? They're nothing but grains of sand in the desert of time!”

 

“… You are a monster!” she hissed up at him.

 

Savage actually seemed hurt at the statement, before taking a step back as his back-up arrived.

 

Over a dozen heavily armed soldiers.

 

“Great…” Thermos muttered, “… just great.”

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

“This is just our luck…” Thermos grunted, sending a bolt of ice towards an oncoming soldier, “… the others get to play Pacific Rim, and we’re here, dealing with second-rate fighters.”

 

“I trained these fighters myself!” Cassandra protested.

 

“Well, you trained them to be shit!”

 

As Kendra emerged from her position, flying off to fight against Savage (and hopefully kill him), the waves of soldiers kept coming.

 

Hearing a sound behind him, Thermos spun around, already preparing a fireball in his palm…. Only to see a guard fall to his face, a knife in-between his shoulder blades.

 

“I had it covered!” he growled at a smirking Cassandra, who sauntered past and rolled her eyes.

 

“Sure, you did.”

 

The soldiers just kept coming.

 

“What the fuck is Kendra doing?!” Thermos grunted, taking a kick to the ribs, before snapping the man’s leg, “She having a tea party with him or something?”

 

Everyone was starting to get tired, their movements getting slower as the soldiers seemed never-ending.

 

“The reinforcements are coming!” Sara cried out, knocking a guard out with one strike of her metal batons.

 

“Whatever you plan on doing, Kendra, do it!” Mick yelled in the direction that Kendra flew.

 

Less than a minute later, Rip and Kendra emerged from the side room… with an unconscious Savage and another unconscious man.

 

“What happened to the killing plan?!” Len exclaimed, firing his gun at the guards in order to keep that at bay, “I was on board for the killing plan!”

 

“We’ve hit a snag… “Rip growled, gesturing at the other unconscious man, “… apparently, Carter has been brainwashed and Savage is the only one who can do anything about it. And that means more than killing him to save my wife and son!”

 

He was pissed, this much was evident…. But Kendra looked devastated by the unexpected turn of events, so Thermos couldn’t bring himself to shout at her.

 

As the others made their way to the Waverider, intending to lock up the two unconscious men, Thermos hung back, gently grabbing Cassandra before she could follow.

 

“You probably won’t see your Dad again…” he stated, almost apologetically, “… so I need to know you’ll try and make things better for people around here.”

 

Cassandra was silent for a time, before nodding. “He was never truly my Father… but it is still up to me to fix his mistakes.”

 

“Sins of the Father and all that?”

 

“Precisely.”

 

“…. Then I know where we need to go.”

 

………………………………….

 

“This is not a good idea…” She muttered as they walked towards the rebel camp, “… how could you possibly think this is a good idea.”

 

“Trust me, it’s so bad it’s good.”

 

As they approached the camp, the leader came storming over, clear rage in her eyes. “You!” she screamed, “What's to keep me from killing you where you stand?”

 

“Because she's an asset to the cause.” Thermos spoke up, glancing at Cassandra and silently encouraging her to speak.

 

“My father may be incapacitated, but his forces are still strong…. I know their tactics, their weaknesses!”

 

The leader frowned in confusion, “Why the change of heart?”

 

“… Ask him.”

 

Cassandra gestured at him, watching as Thermos shrugged. “Let’s call it improving my karma... I did something a little… questionable and now I need to pay it off.”

 

As he went to walk away, intending to head back to the ship, he felt Cassandra grab his arm, pulling him back towards her.

 

“I assumed you would be staying?” she raised an eyebrow, “You don’t seem happy with the Legends… no matter how much you lie to yourself.”

 

“It’s not that simple…” Thermos pulled his arm away, “… I need to see this through to the end.”

 

“… And what will happen if you don’t?”

 

“… Then it’ll all be over for me…. There’ll be no hope.”


	7. River of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, Coldwave is my new recent ship and I love the idea of them raising a kid together.  
> This is the sequel to Follow the Advice, Not the Example 

“Mission almost accomplished!” Mick chuckled as he staggered into the room, a bottle of scotch clutched tightly in his hand as Rip frowned at him.

 

“That bottle of Scotch was given to me by Rob Roy MacGregor in 1689!”

 

“It's not half bad.” He handed the bottle over to Sara, who sent a glare over to Sara.

 

“We should be toasting to Savage's death.” She muttered.

 

Thermos nodded in agreement, “I would have drank to that… remove my mask and everything.”

 

“You can still take it off you know…” Sara nudged him in the side, “… I bet you’re gorgeous.”

 

“Oh I am… ask Aye.”

 

“Where is Aye?”

 

“On our ship…. He’s not coming with us on this one, even if George insists on tagging along.”

 

“And you don’t mind that?”

 

Hearing the suggestive tone in her voice, Thermos shook his head and chuckled. “We’re not together… don’t get me wrong, we tried, and I think he still likes me, but… it was odd… and it didn’t work out.”

 

“Oh… sorry.”

 

“Nah…. Other fish in the sea and all that. And we’ll always be mates.”

 

“Anyway!” Professor Stein interrupted, clearing his throat uncomfortably at the subject matter, “Apart from celebrating murder, Savage still has Carter brainwashed.”

 

“I don't know if you've been paying attention, Professor, but murdering Savage was always the plan.”

 

Thermos nodded in agreement with Len, “Yep…. Kill Savage, save the future and all that crap.”

 

“And…” Mick spoke up, “… Carter reincarnates, which is more than I can say about us.”

 

“As long as he's on board and breathing, Savage is a threat to everyone on this ship!”

 

Kendra frowned, “So what, we just kill Savage and leave Carter a brainless drone?”

 

“Yes.” Thermos spoke up before the others could, despite the fact that they agreed.

 

Before Kendra could protest, Ray and Jax strode into the room, triumphant grins on their faces.

 

“Sorry we're late, but we found something.” Ray announced.

 

“We've been running diagnostics on Ray's suit after his battle with Savage's Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Robot.” Jax continued.

 

“The telemetry data included a comparative scan of the robot's tech.” Ray explained, as a 3-d hologram appeared over the table.

 

Stein and Thermos leaned closer, examining the hologram with interest.

 

“Amazing….” Stein whispered, “… This neuromorphic profile is astonishingly futuristic.”

 

Kendra frowned, “Yeah, it's from 2166.”

 

“No it’s not…” Thermos muttered, “… this technology from at least the twenty-fifth century, probably further.”

 

Ray nodded eagerly, beaming at Thermos, “Exactly! This technology's light years more advanced than anything from 2166.”

 

“Who cares?” groaned Len.

 

“The Time Masters…. They refused to take action against Savage because he didn't pose a threat to the timeline.”

 

“But if he comes into possession of future technology- “

 

“- It means he's been engaging in exactly the same manipulation of time that the Time Council were designed to prevent.” Rip interrupted, a victorious smirk on his face.

 

Sara moved a little bit closer and frowned, “So now they'll finally sign off on undoing all the damage Savage has done to the world.”

 

It sounded like a good plan in theory…. But not everyone was convinced.

 

“Last time I checked, the Time Council was at the edge of the timeline, and this bucket of bolts can barely hold it together as it is.” Mick grunted, glaring at Rip as the man snatched the scotch away.

 

“Gideon, what's the status of the Time Drive?” The Captain asked.

 

“Stable, Captain.”

 

“Plot a course for the Vanishing Point!” Rip grinned, “Tonight, Vandal Savage faces justice for his crimes.!”

 

……………………………………………………

 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to be there?”

 

Thermos quickly shock his head, eyes darting towards the door of the room… Lucas’s old room…. If either Len or Mick found him in here, he might not survive to see Savage’s demise.

 

“No… we’re on a one-way track to the Time Masters, and I have a feeling nothing is going to go well.”

 

“Oh? What do you think’s going to happen?”

 

“I don’t know… but I don’t like it.”

 

Suddenly, the ship rocked violently from side to side, almost causing Thermos to fall off the bed. “What the fuck was that?” he growled angrily, quickly saying goodbye and hanging up on Aye, cautiously heading out of the room and running towards the control room.

 

“What are you doing to this poor ship?!” he growled, steadying himself against the doorframe, “It sounds like you’re pushing it way past her limit!”

 

“We need to get to the Vanishing Point quickly…” Rip growled, clearly having been warned of these dangers before, “… The ship will make it.”

 

“In your dreams maybe…” Before Rip could say anything in return, Thermos turned away, “… I’m going to check on Savage. Make sure your terrible decisions haven’t impacted on the wiring in the cells.”

 

“Those cells- “

 

“- are the strongest cells the Time Masters have ever made, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah!”

 

Ignoring Rip’s angry splutters, Thermos left the room and headed straight for the cells, coming near the door just as Sara was coming out.

 

“Don’t bother…” she muttered, “… I think the whole reincarnation name has driven him mad.”

 

“He can join the club… I think we’re all a little mad to be here, on this ship.” Without waiting for her reply, he pushed past her and into the cells, where Savage was waiting for him.

 

“I was wondering if I would get to have a good look at you up close.” Savage crooned, scanning Thermos from head to toe, “Such a fine specimen… such an interesting skin colour… it almost looks similar.”

 

Thermos shrugged, “Good genes… I was just wondering if Mister Dictator would like a magazine or something?”

 

“You believe yourself to be… humorous?”

 

“I know I’m funny.”

 

There was a brief moment of silence, before Savage stepped closer to the glass and sneered at the masked man. “I will get out of here… you know this, don’t you?”

 

“Yeah, yeah…” Thermos headed back to the door, “… in your dreams.”

 

As he walked through the corridors, steadying himself once again when the ship rocked violently from side to side. When he passed the kitchen, he heard an annoyed grumble, before someone spat something out in disgust.

 

“Why are all the snacks in the future sugar-free?”

 

Ah… Mick.

 

“So much for progress…. You remember Alexa?”

 

Len as well…. Great.

 

“Yeah….” The conversation continued, “… From the security deposit job. What about it?”

 

“Just had a feeling about that one, a sixth sense that things would end badly.”

 

“And they would have, if you hadn't have pulled us out of there. So what?”

 

“….. I'm getting the same feeling now.”

 

Outside the kitchen, Thermos felt like his heart had stopped…. Leonard was right. Something was wrong with this entire situation, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it.

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

He was right about things going wrong.

 

Everyone was turning against Rip because the man seemed very happy to sacrifice themselves.

 

Jax was aging far too fast, due to Rick making a reckless decision and practically ordering the young man to fix the time drive.

 

Kendra was cosying up to Carter again, which was making Ray upset.

 

Speaking of Ray;

 

“It’s not the end of the world you know.”

 

Ray didn’t even glance up at him, staring down at his feet.

 

“Seriously, you’re cute, intelligent… like a little puppy, you could find anyone!”

 

“But not the one that I actually want…” Ray moped, “…. I thought she was perfect for me.”

 

“Really? A woman who is so attached to her soulmate that they resurrect every lifetime, destined to find each other every time?” Thermos shook his head, “That was your perfect soulmate?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“…. You can do better Ray.” Thermos sighed, and took a seat by Ray, “I know you think that I’m not the best person to speak to about this… but I do understand what you’re going through.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“You think that just because I’m a criminal, I haven’t gone through crushes and heartbreak?”

 

As Ray desperately tried to argue that he wasn’t, Thermos held up a hand to silence him. “I was just teasing you… I once thought me and Aye were destined for one another. I picked him up from the cold winter of Russia, and we’ve been robbing people all over time, in every location ever since then.”

 

“And you… liked him?”

 

“I thought I loved him… I know he has feelings for me…. But I think it was all just a moment of rebellion. So, I decided to end it before it got too far and resigned myself to the single life….” He nudged Ray in the side, “… It’s not so bad. I know lots of people throughout time, I bet I can find you someone.”

 

“You want to be my matchmaker?”

 

“I’m better than the one in Mulan, I can guarantee that.”

 

Ray chuckled, before giving Thermos a small smile. “Thanks… I actually feel a little better now.”

 

Before Thermos could say anything, Stein’s voice could suddenly be heard coming from the infirmary…. And he sounded seriously annoyed.

 

“Are you certain these results are accurate?!” They heard the man shout, “Jefferson's blood chemistry is akin to that of a- “

 

“-a 63-year-old man.” Finished Gideon.

 

That didn’t sound good.

 

Without saying another word to Ray, Thermos pushed himself to his feet and headed towards the infirmary, just as he heard Jax mutter, “Actually, I don't feel a day over 60.”

 

“This isn't funny.” Mick grumbled, just as Thermos walked into the room.

 

Jax looked awful, a side-effect of the time drive explosion probably.

 

“Mick’s right…” Thermos muttered, “…. This is so far from funny, and it's all Rip's fault.”

 

“I'm afraid he's also suffering from early-stage osteoarthritis.” Gideon spoke up again, “The exposure to the temporal radiation has led to an accelerated rate of intracellular degeneration.”

 

“This is what happens when Rip goes with Plan B….” Len growled,

 

“…. Plan A being taking Savage's head in with that mace.” Finished Mick

 

Thermos nodded in agreement…. If it weren’t for that pesky rule about only Carter or Kendra being the ones to fully kill the immortal, he’d have put a whole chamber of bullets in the man’s head, frozen him solid, before throwing him into a volcano.

 

“We're endeavouring to resolve this without bloodshed!” Stein exclaimed, only for everyone to roll their eyes and scoff at him.

 

“And how's that working out for you, Gandhi?”

 

“Savage is a threat Stein…” Thermos sighed, “… and Rip might be even worse. He will happily let everyone on this ship die, if it means he gets to save his precious family.”

 

“Look, there's nothing we can do about it now.” Jax whispered, the strain on his body clearly showing.

 

“We can talk to Hunter.”

 

“Even if Kendra was to kill Savage, my situation's still the same!”

 

Mick shook his head, “We're talking about our situation, Pops.”

 

“We're not waiting around for the other shoe to drop….” Len nodded in agreement, turning to Jax and giving him a sympathetic smile. The young man had been on their side with everything that happened with Mick and Lucas, “You deserve better.”

 

As they walked out of the room, they heard Mick mutter, “Alexa?”

 

“You bet your ass.”

 

“Where are they going?” Jax whispered, wincing in pain as the aches and pains of his body started to take a hold of him.

 

“They’re being smart…” Thermos muttered, “… getting out of here before the shit hits the fan.”

 

“And you… what are you going to do?”

 

“…. I don’t know. But I’m not dying here.”

 

Leaving Stein alone with Jax, Thermos headed quickly out of the room, automatically heading towards Rip’s office, where he knew that Len and Mick had gone.

 

“We need to talk….” He heard Mick state to Rip.

 

“…We saw what you did to Jax.” Len this time.

 

“And we're worried it's just the beginning.”

 

As he and Sara made their way into the office as well, Rip was glaring at the criminal pair. “The beginning of what?” he asked.

 

“It's like I said, Rip….” Len sneered, “… As long as Savage is alive and on this ship, he is dangerous!”

 

“The Time Drive is rebooting. We will soon be on our way…. I'm asking for a little faith, gentlemen!”

 

No-one was swayed by Rips pleas, not even Thermos as he shook his head.

 

“Sorry, fresh out.” Len growled.

 

There was a brief moment of silence, before Rip glanced at Mick, “I take it you and Mr. Snart are of the same mind?”

 

“Yes.”

 

He then glanced at Sara, “And what of you, Miss Lance?”

 

She was silent for a brief moment, before shaking her head, “You're the one who said you'd sell us out for your family.”

 

“… Well, if that's how you all feel, none of you is obliged to continue on this voyage with me. As I told Martin, the Jumpship can make a one-time voyage back to 2016.”

 

“Are you saying it's ours?” Mick asked.

 

“I'm saying that this mission has always been a voluntary enterprise!”

 

Len smirked, “And the mission was to kill Savage….”

 

“…. Which doesn't seem to be on the table anymore.” Finished Mick.

 

Rip glared at the group, before throwing his hands up into the air in exasperation. “Very well. Leave, if that's what you- “

 

“- It's been a blast, Rip.” Len interrupted before the man could even finish, “Good luck getting to the Vanishing Point.”

 

“Tell your pals Chronos says, ‘Kiss my ass’” Mick followed Len out of the room.

 

Knowing that Rip was curious about his own decisions, Thermos gestured his head at the leaving pair. “You brought all this on yourself Rip…. You always said you’d pick your family over this team, and now look at you… soon you’re not going to have a team left.”

 

“So… you’re leaving as well.”

 

“Putting the call into Aye as we speak.”

 

And with that, he stormed out of the way, hand already reaching for his communicator to call Aye.

 

………………………………………………………………………………

 

Of course, things never went entirely to plan…. The Jumpship was gone not long after the conversation between the small group and Rip, with Stein standing not far away.

 

“What'd you do, Poindexter?!” Mick asked, already getting angry when he realised that the Jump-Ship was gone.

 

“What do you mean?” Stein tried to act innocent.

“The Jumpship!” Len snarled, “Where is it?”

 

“Well, it's really more a question of when…. But, oh, yes. You both wanted to return to 2016.”

 

Mick growled, grabbing Stein by the collar and pinning him up against the wall, as Len leaned in, a threatening glare on his face. “Got it in one!”

 

“I did what I had to do to save Jefferson's life! Now we must do whatever's necessary to repair the Waverider and deliver Savage to the Vanishing Point!” Stein then caught sight of Thermos standing in the main corridor, “Maybe Thermos can help if you’re that desperate! He has a ship of his own.”

 

“Aye can’t pinpoint where we are in the Time Stream…” Thermos answered, shrugging slightly, “… and because my ship is technically Time Master property, then I’m not having him come to the Vanishing Point. Too risky.”

 

“So now what do we do?!” Mick turned his anger and frustrations on Thermos instead.

 

“Survive long enough to get back to our original times.”

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

Needless to say, the sulking was expected as the criminal trio all sat on the main deck, watching Rip and Sara tinker with the controls… with Thermos pointing out what the so-called Captain was doing wrong.

 

Suddenly, something whirred to life as Gideon’s voice came over the speakers.

 

“Time Drive reinitialization complete, Captain. The primary systems are back online and stable.”

 

Rip grinned in success, “Begin ignition sequence and resume our route to the Vanishing Point!”

 

As Gideon set about obeying the order, Mick was still glaring at Stein, “You're a fool, Professor.”

 

“I'm trying to save Jefferson's life!”

 

Before the fight could fully kick off, Ray came limping into the room, a black eye already forming… to match the guilty look on his face. “S-Savage has escaped!” he gasped.

 

“What?”

 

“I- I'm sorry!”

 

Thermos went rushing over, grabbing Ray by the collar and pinning him against the wall, “Tell me you didn’t!” he growled, “Tell me you didn’t let thoughts of Kendra and Carter fill that tiny head of yours! Tell me you didn’t go in there and try to fight the immortal dictator!”

 

Ray was silent, only confirming Thermos’ worst fears.

 

Savage was loose… and so was Carter.

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

“Come to join the party?” Mick smirked as Thermos rushed into the air, hands already up and on fire/covered in ice.

 

“Yeah, kinda wishing I’d ‘misplaced’ my invitation now!”

 

At the other end of the corridor, Savage was snarling at them, “You should've left me back in 2166!”

 

Mick rolled his eyes, “Yeah, yeah, we know that, mullet-head!”

 

“Who are you to stand up against me, Vandal Savage, DESTROYER OF EMPIRES?!”

 

“Leonard Snart, robber of ATMs!”

 

Thermos turned to Len and smirked, “Beautifully done.”

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

When Ray got involved, it should all have been easier… except for the fact, that it wasn’t.

 

“Haircut!” Mick bellowed, “Move your fat head so I can get a clean shot!!”

 

“Ray, I swear to God if you don’t move, I’ll freeze you into that suit, don’t think that I won’t!” Thermos joined in with the scolding, firing a warning shot at the man’s head in order to force him to move away.

 

Ray didn’t listen.

 

As Savage continued to attack, and Thermos started to fall unconscious, the darkness encroaching in, his final thoughts were ‘I’m going to murder Ray for this.’

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

When he next woke up, he was in the Waveriders’ medical bay… and both Len and Sara were standing over him.

 

“That’s… really creepy, I hope you both know this.”

 

They both had identical smirks on their faces, which indicated that they did know how creepy it was…. And then he remembered something very important.

 

His hand flew up to his face.

 

The mask and the goggles were still there… but the hood was down.

 

“You had a head wound….” George spoke up, already knowing what Thermos was thinking, “… the hood needed to come off so that they could see the damage. They didn’t remove anything else, I promise.”

 

“Oh…” Thermos tried to act as though he wasn’t bothered, “… good. What happened with Savage?”

 

“They managed to subdue him again…” Sara reported, “… I got the ship to the Vanishing Point, and Rip has just taken Savage to the Time Masters.”

 

“So… we won?”

 

Len didn’t look sure, but Sara seemed convinced.

 

To be honest, Thermos was more likely to agree with Len…. But Aye did say he needed to be more positive.

 

“Alright…” he clapped his hands together and pushed himself into a seated position, “… anyone up for a game of poker?” He then glanced down, “Len…. Are you wearing a skirt?”

 

“Got a problem with that?”

 

“No! No! No! No problem whatsoever!”

 

Len smirked, “That’s what I thought…. Come on, I have a pack of cards in my room.”

 

“Of course you do.”

 

………………………………………………………..

 

“I know you two are cheating…” Sara muttered almost an hour later, a fond smile on her face, “… I’ll catch you, you know.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Thermos smirked, “You’re just lucky we’re not playing strip poker.”

 

As the cards were dealt out for another round, Len’s head suddenly darted towards the door as he frowned, “Did you hear that?”

 

Sara glared at him, “Don't try to distract me.”

 

But Thermos was also tense, already putting the cards down and moving to the door, “We need to find somewhere to hide.”

 

“What?” Sara frowned, following the pair out of the room slowly, “Why do we need to find somewhere to hide?”

 

They were silent for a time, before Len sighed, “Alexa.”

 

As they snuck down the corridor, they could hear the sound of their team-mates protesting, and Mick loudly putting up a fight.

 

“I knew it…” Thermos growled under his breath, “… this entire thing is one big set-up. The Time Masters are rounding us up one by one, and I can bet Savage is gonna get away with it scot-free.”

 

The other two didn’t say anything… not when the evidence was so clear.

 

Thermos led them down another corridor, before stopping near a vent. “Get in.” he ordered.

 

“… Are you joking?”

 

“No. These vents lead all over the ship, so even if they do think to look in them, which is unlikely, they won’t be able to find us…. So, get in.”

 

Sara and Len glanced at one another, before Sara made her way inside… but Len hesitated.

 

“What about Mick?”

 

“It’s late for him, the kitchen is one of the first rooms they would have checked.”

 

“But- “

 

“- If you really want to help him… Get. In. The. Vent!”

 

With a scowl, Len crawled inside, closely followed by Thermos.

 

Everything had gone to shit.


	8. King Shark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small interlude before the depressing chapter. Takes places between chapters 6 and 7.

“Are you serious?”

 

Barry nodded eagerly, a serious expression on his face. “Yeah! Yeah, if Lyla won't let us have the Dominators' tech, then we are gonna break into ARGUS, and we're gonna steal it. Wally and I will phase through the walls, we'll be in and out of there before anyone even gets off a shot!”

 

“Uh, hello? No, you won't.”

 

“Yeah, we- “

 

Before Barry could finish, Cisco pulled up the schematics of the ARGUS base, prompting HR to frown at the screen.

 

“What is that?!” He gestured at the green sheen that seemed to surround the entire base.

 

“That is a meta-human power dampener…” Cisco explained, “… And it's all over the building, so you can't use your powers inside.”

 

At Barry’s visible disappointment, Joe spoke up, hoping there was another solution. “Can we use anything else to power this Speed Force gun?”

 

“Speed Force bazooka.” HR corrected.

 

“… Bazooka.”

 

“Nothing else.” Cisco sighed, “Manipulating extra-dimensional energy requires, well, a ridiculous of energy, and the Dominator tech's the only thing that can do that.”

 

HR raised his hands at this, a hopeful look on his face. “Hey, I have I have an idea, gang. What if we just put you - put Iris on a plane to Paris- “

 

“- No.”

 

“- or somewhere far away?”

 

Barry shook his head, the frustration and despair written all over his face, “There's nowhere on Earth that Savitar wouldn't find her…. Guys, stealing this Dominators' tech is our only option, all right?”

 

“Barry. ARGUS is more secure than the pentagon!” Iris protested, “If your powers don't work in there, how are you gonna get past security?”

 

In unison, everyone turned to Cisco, who sighed wearily. “Okay… This is what we're dealing with: - surveillance cameras- “

 

“- I'm out.” HR winced.

 

“- Eye scans- “

 

“- Nope!”

 

“- Palm prints…. Heat sensors- “

 

“- Whoa! What?”

 

“- Laser sensors.”

 

HR groaned at the list, “They really thought of everything, didn't they?”

 

“… That's just the first floor.”

 

Joe groaned at this news, “So, you're saying this is the most fortified structure in the history of fortified structures, they can't use their superpowers, and we have less than 14 hours to steal the thing?!”

 

“And none of us are master thieves.” Concluded Iris.

 

The others thought it was hopeless, but Barry had another thought… he felt like a lightbulb should have appeared above his head, “No….” he whispered, “… No, we're not.”

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

“Siberia, 1892…” Thermos muttered, frozen grass crunching under his boots, “… kill me now.”

 

“Don’t tempt me.”

 

Savage was being held in their brig, and Carter was chained up as Rip desperately tried to plot a course to the Vanishing Point, and for Snart and Thermos, the atmosphere was getting a little tense.

 

“Did you hear some- “

 

Before Thermos could finish, Snart charged his gun and spun around, aiming it at the figure in red behind them.

 

“Hello, Flash.” Snart smirked, watching as Barry slowly raised his hand and winced.

 

“… I need your help.”

 

Thermos and Snart glanced at one another, before Snart slowly lowered his gun. “Barry Allen, the hero of Central City…. This is Siberia in the year 1892. We're a little out of your jurisdiction.”

 

“Yeah, hear me out… I wanna recruit you for a mission, both of you.”

 

“I'm already helping a bunch of idiot do-gooders. Sorry, but I'm up to my fuzzy hood in teamwork.”

 

Thermos couldn’t help but nod in agreement, even if he was a little bit curious., following Snart as they headed back to the Waverider.

 

“Would it help if I said please?!”

 

“No….” Snart then stopped in his tracks and turned around to face Barry, a confused look on his face, “… And you already have a bunch of superhero types in your life, why ask me?”

 

“…. Well, you have a particular set of skills.”

 

“Great movie… Last time we tried to be buddy-buddy, it didn't work out so well for you. Why trust me now?”

 

Barry remained quiet, mouth opening and closing as he clearly tried to find the right words.

 

“Spit it out, or I'm gonna step onto that ship and pretend like this conversation never happened!” Snart sighed wearily.

 

“Iris.”

 

Snart groaned and rolled his eyes at this, “Oy…. The girlfriend.”

 

“Fiancé.” 

 

“Mazel tov!” Thermos interjected, shrugging as Snart glared at him.

 

“What about her?”

 

“If you don't help me, she's gonna die!”

 

There was a brief moment of silence, as Snart and Thermos glanced at one another.

 

“True love….” Snart eventually spoke up, “… That's your pitch?”

 

“…. It's all I've got.”

 

“And I assume saving your girlfriend requires us doing something less than lawful?”

 

Barry winced slightly, which immediately peaked Thermos’s interest…. What could so bad that the hero would wince at the thought of it. “We need to break into ARGUS and steal an alien power source.”

 

“The Flash, a thief? That's my kind of mission.”

 

Thermos nodded in agreement as Snart continued.

 

“One condition: my rules.”

 

“Your rules.” Barry confirmed, before holding out his arms, “You guys ready?”

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

The surprised looks on everyone’s faces when they walked through the door was worth the nauseating trip that he had to go through.

 

“Hello, Joe! Cisco…. Iris! Love the ice. Sparkly!”

 

The looks on their faces when they saw Snart however were… worrying.

 

“Captain Cold.” Cisco looked stunned.

 

Joe looked just as stunned, “Snart, what the hell are you doing here?”

 

The pair glanced at Barry, waiting for him to speak… and he did… reluctantly, “… Snart's gonna help me break into ARGUS get the power source.”

 

HR spluttered for a few seconds as everyone else’s jaws dropped in shock. 

 

“Aaaawwwkkkkwaaardddd!” Thermos stated in a sing-song voice, clearly smirking as Snart shrugged.

 

“Yeah…. We can see you all have a lot to talk about. We'll be down in your lab, getting everything ready.”

 

And with that, they headed out of the room…. But they didn’t go to the labs as directed

 

“What are we doing?” Thermos hissed as Snart hung around near the open door, a frown on his face.

 

“Ssssshhhh!”

 

“… No, he dead.” They both heard Cisco exclaim, prompting both of them to glance at one another in shock.

 

“…. Probably referring to Lucky.” Snart decided eventually, unable to resist sending Thermos a quick glare as he pushed past the younger man and headed down into the basement.

 

Thermos chose to remain silent.

 

It wasn’t worth the fight.

 

“C’mon!” Snart ordered, “Let’s get this over and done with.”

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

“Our guess is the power source is most likely here.” Snart gestured at the blueprints on the board as the ‘hero’ team crowded around as his audience.

 

“Ummm…. Why there?”

 

“Because…” Thermos interjected here, “… it's the deepest part of the facility, and if it's as valuable as you say it is, then the deepest recesses of any facility are usually the most secure. Trust me, no matter what time period you go to, the most valuable items are in the centre of the building.”

 

Cisco seemed amused by this, a small smirk appearing on his face as he chuckled, “Hm. Smart, Snart.” He chuckled again, “Smart, Snart.”

 

Nobody else was impressed.

 

“Mm-hmm…” Cisco winced, backing away and pointing at his computer, “… I'm gonna keep hackin' away and find out for sure.”

 

Barry nodded, before turning his attention back to the two thieves, “Do you have any idea what else might be down there?”

 

“Don't matter.” Snart answered, with Thermos nodded in agreement, “There are only four rules you need to remember… Make the plan, execute the plan, expect the plan to go off the rails… throw away the plan. Follow our lead and you'll be fine.”

 

“… I'm trusting you.”

 

“We all are.” 

 

Iris was clearly tense, prompting Thermos to move over to her and place a gentle hand on her shoulder, even as Barry visibly tensed up. “Just don't sit me at the single's table at the wedding reception.” He muttered, chuckling as everyone couldn’t help but smile.

 

As the hero team started to chatter to one another, Snart and Thermos moved away from them.

 

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Thermos asked, “ARGUS won’t hesitate to throw us in the hole and throw away the key if we’re caught.”

 

“Scared of the challenge?”

 

Thermos bristled at the accusation, “No way… just making sure you knew what might happen.”

 

“Aha.”

 

………………………………………………….

 

The plan was simple… so Thermos could think of about twenty different ways this could go wrong.

 

The first was making him wear the stupid shape-changer tech… how the fuck was he meant to know how this woman acted.

 

“Stop staring at your chest.” Snart hissed as they headed into the building, handcuffs around his wrists and Barry at his other side, dressed as a simple agent, “You’d think you’d never seen breasts before.”

 

“Not on me!”

 

As they entered the building, Thermos in his disguised form straightened up, instantly appearing more like an authority figure.

 

“Director Michaels.” One of the security guards exclaimed in shock as they approached the front desk, “I thought you were en route to San Francisco?”

 

“… Plans changed.” Thermos managed to force out, “I received an unexpected gift from the Flash.”

 

“…Captain Cold?”

 

Snart was clearly delighted at the awe on the young guards’ face, a small smirk on his face. “Always nice to meet a fan.”

 

“I'm taking the prisoner to lock-up.” Thermos interjected.

 

“Of course…. We'll just need your ID.”

 

Nodding, Thermos pulled the fake ID out of his pocket, casually pulling it out as though nothing was wrong. Holding it over the scanner, he watched as the light flashed green.

 

The ID was good.

 

“Your eye scan?”

 

This was a little trickier… if this shape-shifting thing wasn’t perfect, then everything would go up in smoke. The eye scanner whirred, and the computer beeped in the affirmative, the light flashing green again.

 

“You boys really dot the "I"s and cross the "T"s.” Snart murmured appreciatively.

 

As Thermos went to pull Snart through the gates, the guard held up a hand. “And finally, Director Michaels… Elvis, banana.”

 

Needless to say, there was panic over the line.

 

Now, to Thermos, it was obvious that it was something to do with word association… but he didn’t have time for crap like that.

 

Barry was clearly starting to panic by his side.

 

“I repeat, ma'am…” the guard straightened up, sensing that he might have a situation on his hands, “… Elvis, banana.”

 

Swiftly, he dove over the desk, striking the guard across the face, hitting the other in the stomach with his gun, turning back to the first guard and knocking him out by slamming his head against the desk, swinging around and using his gun to knock out the other.

 

“Thermos!” Barry cried out, voice full of panic, “We could have got out of that!”

 

“Bullshit…” Thermos pressed a button and his image changed back to his original form, mask and all, “… this is much quicker.”

 

“My, my, my…” Snart chuckled, “… So violent at such a young age.”

 

“You’re used to it.”

 

Almost as soon as he said this, he winced… they’d only just gotten past the whole ‘I watched your son die and didn’t tell you about it’ incident.

 

Snart thankfully, didn’t say anything.

 

Barry was still in shock. “What were you doing?” he asked, watching as Snart deftly flicked his wrists and then held the handcuffs up in the air, “Magic.”

 

As Thermos nodded in approval, Barry sighed. “Neat trick.” He admitted, before turning to Thermos just before the younger man could place the shape-shifter device into his inside pocket.

 

“No!” he ordered, “You’re not keeping that!”

 

“…. Spoilsport.” Tossing the device at Barry, Thermos shrugged, “You assume the worst of me Flash, it would only have been used for good.”

 

Barry, wisely, chose not to answer, turning his attention to the communicator in his ear. “Cisco, where to next?”

 

And then they were off, sneaking further and further into ARGUS.

 

…………………………………………………………………………………

 

Thermos wasn’t going to admit that he yelped at the roar that came from a nearby cell…. But he did…. Slightly.

 

“Who's Grodd?” Snart asked Barry, eyes scanning over the name that was on the door.

 

“Telepathic gorilla…. Spared his life on another Earth, so he could invade Central City. That's what mercy gets you.” Barry glanced at the other names on the doors, “This must be where Waller kept her suicide squad.”

 

“Oh good… “Thermos muttered, “… I hope they spell my name right when we get caught and added to the collection.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

They continued to move through the corridor, until they came to a very large door. 

 

“I think this is it….” Barry muttered, “… Come on.”

 

As they got closer, they could see the device through the small window.

 

“Cisco, we found it.” Barry frowned when he seemed to get no reply, “Cisco? Hey, Cisco, can you read me?”

 

Finally, he seemed to get through, a small smile appearing on his face as they all focused on the heavily locked door.

“Hey… Uh, so, we found it…. But there seems to be some kind of signal interference at the end of the hall, and the lock is the Montgomery 3000.”

 

“So terrifying…” Snart whispered, already breaking out his lock-picking kit, “… bet I can do it in under thirty seconds.”

 

“I’ll take that bet. This type of lock is a bitch to get into.”

 

Silently, he watched as Snart went to work, raising an appreciative eyebrow at how fluid Snart’s movements were…. Cisco was still babbling about how ‘impossible’ the lock was.

 

And then the door unlocked.

 

“37 seconds….” Snart shook his head in mock disappointment, “… I must be out of practice.”

 

“ARGUS should ask for their money back.” Thermos chuckled.

 

As they all went to lift the door up, Snart suddenly stopped. “Wait!” he hissed, “Make the plan, execute the plan….”

 

There was a feral snarling as a giant shark-man hybrid slammed into the door, growling as the trio ducked away from the window.

 

“… Expect the plan to go off the rails.” Barry sighed wearily.

 

As the beast walked away from the window, the others moved into a crouching position on either side of the door.

 

“I've seen a lot of things, but a half-man, half-shark takes the cake.” Snart hissed, before turning to Thermos, “You’re looking a little pale there… not a fan of sharks?”

 

“Jaws was never my favourite film, let’s just say that.”

 

Meanwhile, Barry was looking just as pale, “I can't believe ARGUS turned King Shark into a guard dog.”

 

Thermos frowned, “King Shark? Please tell me you’re kidding.”

 

“I think it's adorable.” Snart chuckled, smirking when Thermos glared at him… or he assumed the man was glaring, heavy mask and everything.

 

“Give me your cold gun.”

 

The criminal pair turned to Barry at the order, frowning as he held out his hand. 

 

“So, you can do what, exactly?” Snart asked cautiously.

 

“Snart, there's only one way that tech's getting out of here.”

 

It was easy to guess what Barry was implying, causing Snart to chuckle slightly, “Oh, I see…. You didn't just recruit us for my skills as a thief, did you? You wanted someone who wouldn't mind if you got all murder-y.”

 

“I told you what I'm up against, all right? Give me the gun.”

 

Snart and Thermos glanced at one another, before Snart shrugged, charging up the cold gun and carefully handing it over to Barry.

 

“Open the door….” Barry then ordered, getting to his feet and keeping the gun trained on King Shark through the small window, scowling when the order wasn’t obeyed immediately, “Open the door!”

 

Just as King Shark turned around, forcing Barry to duck down, Snart spoke up. “Have you seen "Shark Week," Barry? Me, I can't get enough of it…. Good thing the Waverider has cable.”

 

King Shark growled, prompting Thermos to gasp sharply.

 

“What's your point?” Barry growled, clearly losing his patience.

 

“Most sharks are cold-blooded, but the great white shark, like our friend in there, is partially warm-blooded.”

 

“… He's susceptible to cold.”

 

Never strays into water colder than 53.6 degrees Fahrenheit. If we lower the temperature in that room to 53.5 degrees, King Shark should fall asleep like a little baby.”

 

“Or, you can go ahead and kill him, and prove what a badass you are….” Thermos piped up, actually sounding like he preferred that method, “… Your choice.”

 

Barry hesitated for a brief moment, before rolling his eyes and throwing the cold gun back over to Snart. Within seconds, the older man popped the freon cartridge out of the gun.

 

“… Throw away the plan.” He then whispered, before throwing the cartridge under the partially opened door, listening as the cold gas started to hiss out of it.

 

King Shark roared and snarled for a few minutes, before finally falling to the ground and remaining completely still. Only when he was absolutely sure that the creature was down and out for the count, did Snart open the door fully.

 

“By all means…” Thermos gently pushed them forwards, “… you boys first.”

 

“…. Thanks.”

 

As they walked through the small room, Thermos found himself babbling with the nerves.

 

“Reminds me of "Jaws’… They didn't show the shark because they couldn't afford to make it look good.”

 

King Shark snarled and Thermos jumped a little…. Well, they all jumped a little.

 

“How long do you think he'll stay asleep?” Barry asked, exhaling shakily. 

 

“I like "Shark Week….” Snart muttered, “… I'm not a marine biologist.”

 

Slowly, they all made their way over to the centre of the room, as Barry carefully removed the tech from the chamber… and then the door started to slide shut, causing them all to curse and gasp.

 

Barry was slightly faster than the other two, sliding underneath the door just as it shut.

 

“Snart! Thermos!”

 

“Barry!” “Get us out!”

 

Alarms then started to blare.

 

“This place is gonna be crawling with ARGUS agents in the next two minutes….” Snart snarled, staring out at Barry, “… Look on the bright side, Barry. This is your chance to show how ruthless you really are.”

 

“Or not!” Thermos piped up, “Or you can continue to be a hero and save us!”

 

Snart ignored him. “Sometimes you gotta make a tough call, Barry.”

 

Nodding in understanding, Barry walked away, clearly speaking to Cisco over the comms, but the other two couldn’t be exactly sure what was being said.

 

After a minute of frantic talking, Barry headed back to the door, “Cisco's working on it….” His eye then widened, and he went a little bit pale, “… Whatever you do, don't look behind you.”

 

Well… how could they resist?

 

Slowly, the pair turned away, pressing back against the door as they refused to take their eyes off of King Shark, who was snarling down at them.

 

“If Cisco saves my life, tell him I'll… put in a good word with my sister.” Snart quietly hissed, as Thermos startled whispering about ‘stupid ARGUS and their stupid meta blocking walls’

 

Thankfully, Cisco seemed to come through fairly quickly, allowing the door to open ever so slightly. Needless to say, Thermos was under and out in a shot, however, when Snart tried to follow, King Shark’s hand darted out and grabbed his ankle.

 

“Oh my God!” Thermos cried out as he and Barry each grabbed an arm and tried to pull Snart out.

 

“We got you! We got you!”

 

“Now, Cisco, now!” Barry screamed, “Close it!”

 

Less than a few seconds later, the door slammed shut, chopping off King Shark’s, causing him to bellow in pain. On the right side of the door, the other three were panting in relief.

 

“Ouch….” Snart muttered, with a sympathetic look at the severed hand, “… Been there.”

 

And, much like with Snart, King Shark’s hand grew back as he roared at them.

 

“… Let's get out of here.” Barry practically squeaked, as they all turned to leave… only to run into a familiar looking woman, “Lyla.”

 

“Barry.”

 

…………………………………………………………………….

 

Thermos was seriously not happy with the situation…. There was a ninety per cent chance he wasn’t going to leave this building, and was instead, going to be brought back to the basement in handcuffs.

 

“I told you I couldn't give this to you.” Lyla was scolding Barry

 

“Yeah.”

 

“And you snuck in here anyway?”

 

“To save Iris' life, Lyla, yeah! I'll do anything.”

 

“Not anything…. “ Lyla glanced over at Snart and Thermos, “… I saw the whole thing on the security monitors. You could have left Snart and… Thermos to die, but you risked your freedom and Iris' life to save him.”

 

There was a brief moment of silence, before Lyla sighed and handed the tech back to Barry.

 

“…. You're just gonna let me have it?”

 

“I couldn't let Iris die knowing that that could save her…. And I know you'd do the same thing for me if it were John's life on the line.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Lyla nodded, the stern expression still on her face. “Now go. Do it… And get these two back to wherever they belong.”

 

“No need to tell us twice.” Thermos muttered, clearly eager to leave as he eagerly followed Barry out.

 

………………………………………………………

 

When Barry had delivered them back to the Waverider, not too long after they left, the speedster turned to Snart. “Tell me, Snart, did you think I had it in me? To leave you behind?”

 

Len shrugged, “I wasn't sure… Always known you had the potential to be as ruthless as they come. Your history made sure of that, same as mine. Who knows, maybe that's why we get along…. You see the good in me and I see the bad in you.”

 

It was a disturbing thought, but Barry just shrugged, “Maybe.”

 

Before he could leave, Len spoke up again. “Piece of advice: stop trying to beat Savitar at his own game… Your goodness is your strength.”

 

“And call us sentimental, but I think the Flash should remain a hero.” Thermos injected.

 

Barry nodded in understanding, turning his attention back to Snart. “Take care of yourself, Snart.”

 

“No strings on me.”

 

As Barry sped away, Thermos felt a shiver run up his spine as he heard Len repeat the sentence. “No strings on me.”

 

He had a bad feeling about this.


	9. Destiny

The ship was quiet.

 

Slowly, Thermos lifted up the grate, peering around for a few seconds before silently deciding that the coast was clear, making his way out into the open. Behind him, Len and Sara followed him out.

 

“How did you even know that was down there?” Sara asked, glancing around and frowning at the silence.

 

Before Thermos could answer, Len spoke up, “When Rip first recruited us, I sent Lucky to case every square inch of this tub in the event there was something worth stealing… There wasn't.”

 

“That explains you…” Sara turned to Thermos, “… what about you? How did you know about all that?”

 

“…. Time Ships are all pretty much built from the same model. Same hidey-holes.”

 

Before Sara could protest that answer, Len spoke up, moving towards the pilots’ chair, “Enough! Let's just get out of here.”

 

“Wait, what about the team?”

 

“There's nothing more we can do for them.”

 

“Woah, woah, woah…” Thermos held up his hands and frowned at Len, “… You're just gonna leave Mick?”

 

“If the Time Masters are half as twisted as Mick said, there's an excellent chance Mick is no longer Mick. Now why aren't we flying yet?!”

 

“Because we’re not going anywhere!” 

 

Thermos nodded in agreement with Sara, folding his arms over his chest, “Yeah, and even if we wanted to, we're in a hangar surrounded by an entire armada of time-ships!”

 

“It's the Waverider. We've got guns. We can blast our way out!”

 

“What are we?! Bonnie and Clyde?!”

 

“More like Bonnie, Clyde and their pet…” Sara muttered, ignoring the glare Thermos shot her as she raised her voice again, glaring at Len, “And I'm not going anywhere without the rest of the team.”

 

Within seconds, Len had his cold gun powered up and aimed at Sara, “Maybe I didn't make myself clear.” He snarled, smirking when Thermos moved in front of her, his powers flaring to life.

 

“Don't do this…” Thermos muttered, “… come on Leonard.”

 

“He’s right…” Sara piped up, “… Don't act like you're that same cold-hearted bastard that I first met. I remember Russia, and you were the one who told me not to kill Stein!”

 

“Yeah, because you seem to have a problem with being a killer. I, however, don't.”

 

There was a brief moment of silence, before Sara pushed Thermos to one side, and moved to stand directly in front of the cold gun, “Prove it…” 5he hissed, “… Shoot me.”

 

The tense showdown must have only lasted seconds, but it felt like hours, with Thermos getting ready to dive in front of Sara at the first sign of Len pulling the trigger. Just as he thought the older man was going to do exactly that, the antique phone rang.

 

Nobody moved.

 

Eventually, Thermos headed over to the phone, keeping his eyes on the other two as he answered it. “Hello?”

 

“Hello, Thermos.”

 

Thermos’s eyes widened behind the goggles, “Gideon, you're alive!”

 

Almost immediately, Len stood down as they both turned to face Thermos as Gideon continued.

 

“If be being "alive" you mean that my operating system is intact, yes, I was able to upload into the latency core to avoid being wiped out when the Time Masters- “

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, we can share war stories later….” Thermos quickly interrupted, “… Where are the rest of the team?”

 

“They're in cell block 4587, and they, too, are alive for the moment.”

 

“What do you mean "for the moment"?”

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

“I really hate this plan.” Thermos muttered as they crept out of the ship, “I mean, I know it was mostly mine and Gideon’s plan, and my genius is the driving force…. But I really hate it.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“I’ve changed my mind, I need to- “

 

“Shut up!” Sara glared at him, “Finish putting these things on the ships and let’s get back to the Waverider.”

 

……………………………………………….

 

“I can't just stand around here and wait to die!” Ray groaned, peering around the cell block, like an escape plan would suddenly just appear in front of him.

 

“Well, if it's any consolation, you're not alone.”

 

“Oh, you're giving up too?”

 

Stein rolled his eyes, “Well, let's just review our situation, shall we, Raymond? They're turning Mr. Rory back into Chronos, I I'm about to have a nuclear meltdown and our captain thinks our future is already written for us!”

 

“…. You know what I think?” Ray glanced at both of them and frowned, “I think you're both a couple of quitters.”

 

“There's no escape from either these cells - or from the future…. Face the facts, Raymond. We're completely out of allies.”

 

“You're forgetting Sarah, Snart and Thermos! As long as they're on the loose, we still have a chance!”

 

…………………………………………………………………………….

 

“Just another moment.” Gideon reported, “I'm almost through.”

 

Snart glanced up at the ceiling, still tapping his ring against the metal of the deck, “Even if this works, we're never gonna be able to fly out of here.”

 

“Well, that's the beauty of having a time-ship.” Sara muttered, “We don't have to fly anywhere.”

 

As the tapping got louder and more frequent, Sara eventually snapped. “Can you stop doing that?” As Len smirked and mockingly held his hands up in surrender, Sara rolled her eyes, “Why did you start wearing that thing, anyways?”

 

There was a brief moment of silence, before Len finally answered, eyes focused on the silver ring, “It's from the first job I ever pulled off with Mick…. A Freeport warehouse.”

 

“Cute.” Thermos muttered, as Sara smirked.

 

“Oh, you do have a sentimental side?”

 

“It's not a keepsake….” Len scowled, “… It's a reminder.”

 

“Of what?”

 

“…. That even the best laid plans can go sideways. Spent a lot of time prepping for that heist. Casing the target. Memorizing shift changes and delivery schedules, and then surprise! Turns out they'd upgraded their security system…. We had to bolt. Three weeks of planning and all I have to show for it Was a lousy pinky ring.”

 

“So sad.”

 

Len shrugged, “Considering I'm about to trade my life for nothing, I think I came out ahead.”

 

It was at this moment, that Gideon piped up again, “The Time Drive is back online.”

 

“Guys…” Sara moved over to the Captain’s chair, “… Strap in.”

 

…………………………………………………………………………..

 

“Sir, the Waverider just time-jumped.”

 

“Order all available time ships to pursue.”

 

“Sir, the captains aren't prepared for- All of them!”

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

“Godfrey, what's happening?”

 

“I'm sorry, Captain. Critical systems are being overridden by an external- Singing a song Don't mess around, you just got to be strong. Just stop- “

 

“- Godfrey?”

 

“- 'Cause I really love you Stop! I'll be thinking of you- “

 

“- Godfrey, reboot.”

 

“Look in my heart. And let love… Keep us together. Whatever… “

 

………………………………………………………………………….

 

Druce stormed into the cell block, the annoying song still ringing in his head, “Your friends have time-jumped away…. We've lost them. And I've lost any reason to keep you alive.”

 

“Hold on, let's just talk about this a moment!” Ray begged, as a lesser time master entered the block and raced over to Druce.

 

“Time Master Druce- “

 

“Kill them all….” Druce ordered, ignoring the minion as he pointed at Ray, “… Starting with him.”

 

“Yes, sir…. But we've calculated when the Waverider is headed.”

 

“Past or future?”

 

“… The present.”

 

Seconds later an ice blast hit the minion in the head, with Sara, Snart and Thermos quickly taking out the rest of them.

 

“Hey, did somebody order up a rescue?” 

 

“Thermos. Mister Snart and Miss Lance…” Stein sighed in relief, “.. your timing is impeccable.”

 

And then they heard the sounds of familiar footsteps, a mechanical breathing echoing throughout the room.

 

“…. Or not.”

 

Everyone turned their attention to the entrance, as the Chronos suit stepped into the room, gun whirring as it was aimed at them, with Len leaping to the fore-front of the group.

 

“Mick…” Len pleaded, “… come on, put the gun down Mick.”

 

Silence.

 

“Chronos, fire!” one of the Time Master’s ordered.

 

This time, the silence was practically deafening, before Chronos shrugged. “Sure thing.” He muttered, before spinning around and firing at the Time Master, sending him flying to the ground. Slowly, Mick removed his helmet, striding over to the fallen Time Master and smirking down at him, “If I recall… I made you a certain promise.”

 

“No!” the fallen man begged, as Mick raised his foot into the air and held it over the man’s head, “I beg of you, no!”

 

There was a sickening crack as Mick’s foot came stomping down on top of the man’s head.

 

“… Dude…” Thermos eventually broke the silence, “… that was wrong on so many levels.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

……………………………………………………………

 

After successfully managing to escape Vanishing Point, the team gathered around the console.

 

“Professor's in the Med-Bay….” Len sighed as he entered the room, “… Promises not to blow up while he's on board.”

 

“Considerate of him.”

 

“Yeah, the Professor's condition is the least of our worries, I'm afraid.” Everyone fell silent and turned to Rip, who was looking more than a little down.

 

Ray also looked a little down, “Yeah, much to my chagrin, it turns out everything we've done, maybe even our whole lives, has been determined by the Time Masters.”

 

“What?!”

 

“The Time Masters have this thing called the Oculus…” Rip explained, “… which allows them not only to gaze into the future, but to engineer it.”

 

“A future where I'm dead, apparently.” 

 

Sara frowned at Ray’s statement, “And why would they want you dead?”

 

Thermos chuckled, “Have you ever listened to what comes out of his mouth? No offense Ray.”

 

“Ummmmm- “

 

“- Now, in my opinion, Dr. Palmer's death is not part of their plan.” Rip interrupted Ray, before he could say anything in reply to Thermos… not that it completely shut him up mind you.

 

“Now, that's not reassuring.” Ray muttered, “Why- OW!”

 

He turned to Thermos, a look of betrayal on his face.

 

“So… you’re saying the Time Masters wanted me to do that?”

 

“What I'm saying is that they've been engineering our lives to move in very specific directions.” Rip sighed, “And we are playing out that script even now.”

 

Sara pushed herself to her feet, a frown on her face, “So, we can go to 2016, but that might be what the Time Masters want. Or we can go get Kendra and Carter- “

 

“- Which could also be what they want.” Len finished.

 

“Then we need to do what they don't want.” Everyone turned to Ray as he continued, “If the Oculus is what they're using to control us, then we need to destroy it.”

 

“But how do we do that if the Time Bastards are pulling our strings?” Len asked, “And… exactly how much have they been controlling?”

 

They all heard the unasked question. Was what happened with Mick and Lucky, all the tension, the arguments and the eventual conclusion… was that all because of the Time Masters?

 

“Well, Druce told me that the Oculus' ability to control our actions doesn't work in the Vanishing Point, most likely because the Vanishing Point itself exists outside of time.”

 

Mick nodded in agreement with Rip, “Explains why we were able to escape.”

 

“And why we might actually have a shot at destroying this thing.” Sara smirked and slapped Ray on the room, ignoring his quiet protest, “I'm with Ray.”

 

“… Ow.”

 

“If I'm gonna be someone's puppet, I'm gonna be the one who cuts his own bloody strings.” Rip muttered under his breath.

 

“And I like blowing stuff up.”

 

Ignoring Mick, Ray straightened up. “We set out on this mission to stop Savage and save the world. To become legends and change our fates…. That mission hasn't changed.”

 

“This is madness.”

 

Silently, both Mick and Thermos turned to Len, eyebrows raised in disbelief.

 

“You love madness…” Mick grumbled, just as Len said, “I like it.”

 

With everyone agreeing to the plan, Rip clapped his hands together in excitement. “Gideon, plot a course to the Oculus Wellspring. Team I think it's about time we seized our destinies back!”

 

………………………………………………………………..

 

Ray yelped as a cupcake was thrown at his face, only just managing to catch it as Thermos strode closer.

 

“If you’re going to die, there’s no sense in watching what you eat.” The masked man chuckled, watching as Ray actually managed to catch it, “The Time Masters have been known to make mistakes, you know?”

 

“But what if those mistakes were all part of their plan?” Ray frowned, only for his eyes to widen, “Actually, I gotta stop thinking about it. The temporal implications are infinite.”

 

“… Yeah, stop thinking about it.” 

 

A tense silence fell between the two.

 

“So…” Ray cautiously spoke up, “… what do you have against the Time Masters anyway?”

 

Silence.

 

“It’s just that, you- “

 

“- If this Oculus thing is true.” Thermos interrupted, “Then they ruined my life.”

 

Without giving Ray the chance to answer, he stormed out of the room, leaving a confused Ray behind.

 

“Ruined… his life?”

 

…………………………………………………..

 

“Not in the mood.” Mick grunted, eyes on Len as he held up a pack of card.

 

“I was thinking that we could talk…” He moved into the room, leaning against the wall right next to Mick’s head, “… especially as we were all just following a script.”

 

“You’re still an asshole.” The words were harsh, but Mick couldn’t help but smirk as Len then moved to sit next to him.

 

“Guilty…” Len shrugged, “… So, what do we think of Rip's plan?”

 

“Does it matter?” Mick sighed, “We’re all puppets on strings anyway. No matter what they all believe, the Time Masters would have figured out the plan.”

 

There was a brief moment of silence, before Len shuffled a little closely, “It’s funny… we’ve always been the family who didn’t play by the rules. Yeah, it used to drive us mad when we were raising Lucky but- “he sighed, “- I don’t know. I don’t like the fact that we’ve been played.”

 

Mick growled in agreement, “Yeah… I hate being someone else’s puppet.”

 

“Do you think they planned what happened to Lucky?”

 

“… Probably. Make things tense between us so that can have a weapon and then get rid of the kid to make you vulnerable.” Mick sighed, “I told you this whole thing was a mistake.”

 

“I know… I know.”

 

The pair sat in silence for a few moments, before Len felt his hand grabbed as Mick tugged at it, the arsonists hand moving to his cheek as Mick encouraged Len to look at him. “I’m not letting them control this.” He muttered, “Not a fucking chance.”

 

Len didn’t get the chance to respond.

 

………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

“Captain, we've arrived at the Oculus Wellspring on the far side of the Vanishing Point.”

 

As they all headed into the storage bay, Thermos couldn’t help but feel like something was wrong… something was seriously wrong here.

 

“Based on Captain Hunter's description, the Oculus is a massive temporal computer, most likely powered by a scaled-down supernova contained at the bottom of the Wellspring.” Stein clapped his hands together, before turning to the others, who were all either frowning or rolling their eyes at him, “Why aren't any of you more excited by this?”

 

“Personally, I’m excited to blow it up.” Thermos piped up, smirking as Stein rolled his eyes.

 

“Dr. Palmer will deactivate the core contained supernova, which should create an anomalistic event.” Rip started, turning to Stein, who looked… way too happy that we were doing this.

 

“A very big explosion.” Stein nodded in agreement.

 

Although, as much as Thermos hated to admit it (them going to their probable deaths and everything), it did sound awesome.

 

“Sounds like a plan.” Mick grunted.

 

The plan sounded solid, however, they all knew the risks involved. However, as they walked through the cargo doors, running straight into one of the Time Masters, they all thought they’d get further than this.

 

“Hello again, Rip. Right on schedule.” The man sneered at them.

 

“Uh, I think we've walked into a trap.” Ray muttered, as the guards all surrounded them, guns aimed at their faces.

 

“No… it's destiny.” The Time Master chuckled, “I must say you've all played your parts well. As with everything else you've done, I'm afraid it was all for nothing.”

 

Rip shook his head in disbelief, “All your posturing….” He whispered, “… All your claims about doing what's best for the timeline, about protecting history, and it all comes down to cold blooded murder.”

 

“The difference between murder and execution is only a matter of authority. I have it. You don't.” The Time Master turned to the many guards, “Kill them.”

 

Everyone tensed up, with Thermos already flexing his fingers, preparing to conjure up a couple of ice walls that would by themselves some time.

 

And then there was a whirring from up above, blue laser bolts hitting the guards in the chest and sending them crashing to the ground.

 

Once they’d all been taken care of, and the danger of being shot had passed, all attention turned to the ship that was flying above them, watching as it slowly came to land behind them. As a familiar figure emerged from the ship, Gideon’s voice echoed throughout the area

 

“Returning the Jumpship to the Waverider. Good luck, Mister Jackson.”

 

“Hope I’m not too late.” Jax beamed at them as he raced over, with Stein running to meet him.

 

“No Jefferson, you’re right on time.”

 

They clapped their hands together, a swirl of fire surrounding them as they merged Firestorm.

 

Rip however, only looked confused. “How did you- “

 

“- What? You thought you were the only one who knew a thing or two about time travel?” Jax smirked.

 

“… Good work.” Rip spun around on his heel and moved forwards, “We need to get to the Oculus before reinforcements arrive.”

 

They strode confidently into the nearby building, where a strange looking device sat on a platform, right in the centre of a swirling green pool of… death.

 

The niggling feeling that had been building at the base of Thermos’s spine increased, prompting him to clench his fists tighter.

 

Something was going to go wrong.

 

Slowly, Ray made his way over to the machine, opening it up and peering inside. “It’ll take about two minutes to figure out how to self-destruct this thing.”

 

“We'll buy you some time.” Rip turned to the others, “You lot guard the entrance. Thermos, you’re with me.”

 

………………………………………………..

 

Two minutes seemed like a lifetime, and Thermos was only getting tenser by the minute, “Hurry up, puppy!”

 

“How much longer?”

 

Ray winced, “Well, just about to reverse the polarity matrix. Once I do that, I say we have about two minutes before this whole place goes boom.”

 

“Boom?!” Thermos yelped, “How big of a boom?!”

 

“On a scale from one to ten?” Ray shrugged, “A googolplex.”

 

After a few more seconds of fiddling, Ray groaned, pulling off his helmet and gloves, causing Rip to frown in concern.

 

“What are you doing?!”

 

“I can't work with all this gear on.”

 

“You can't- “

 

“- A programmer needs his hands!”

 

“Ray- “

 

“- I got this, don't worry.”

 

“No, you don't!” At the change in Rip’s tone, even Thermos turned to look at him, frowning at the look on Rip’s face. “This is what I saw….” Rip continued, “… This is what Druce showed me. This is how you die.”

 

There was a brief moment of silence, before Ray sighed and nodded in determination. “It's okay…. All my life I've wanted to make a difference. Creating a future for you guys without the Time Masters influence, that counts.”

 

Suddenly laser fire came out of nowhere, making Ray yelp in alarm. “That said, I'm in no rush to die, so keep 'em off me, okay?!”

 

“Yeah, yeah. We got you!” Thermos created a small ball of fire in his palm and threw it in the direction of the oncoming guards, watching as the ball bounced along the floor, catching several of the guards at once.

 

“Ha! Just like Mario Cart!” he cried out, yelping and ducking as the laser fire seemed to increase in intensity. Caught off guard by this, Rip narrowly dodged being struck in the shoulder, only to fall backwards and skid towards the edge of the platform.

 

Just before he could slide off of the edge, Thermos dived forwards and grabbed Rip by the arm, narrowly avoiding a tragedy. 

 

“Just so you know….” He grunted, as he pulled Rip to safety, “… I’m not doing this because I like you!”

 

“Yes, yes, I know!”

 

“All right… Almost done.”

 

Then there was a click, and Ray seemed to deflate. “Uh-oh.”

 

“Uh-Oh?!” Both Rip and Thermos exclaimed at the same time, turning their hands to Ray, who had his hand shoved into the machine.

 

“There seems to be a failsafe to prevent tampering, which probably includes trying to blow this thing up.”

 

“What does that mean Ray?!” Thermos snarled

 

“I have to maintain contact with the failsafe in order to destroy the Oculus!”

 

A cold shiver went down Thermos’s spine… maybe this was the cause of the bad feeling he’d been having. “Fuck. Our. Lives!” he snarled angrily, one of his ice blasts hitting a guard right in between the eyes.

 

“You two should get back to the ship!” Ray begged, as Rip shook his head desperately.

 

“We are not leaving without you!”

 

“You’ve seen the future! I’m dead already!”

 

At these words, Thermos came to a swift decision in his head, groaning slightly as he stopped firing at the guards, striding over to Ray… and punching him in the head, knocking him out instantly and sticking his own hand into the device.

 

“Thermos- “

 

“- It’s not a sacrifice!” Thermos cut Rip off, “I’m trying to freeze this thing in place, but it’s too hot in here! Give me a minute and I’ll join you! Now get outta here!”

 

Rip hesitated for a moment, before bending down to press the button that shrunk Ray down to his miniature size, quickly putting the tiny figure in his pocket, before rushing away.

 

“A little bit of an argument would have been nice…” Thermos grumbled, still trying to freeze the contraption in place, “… an ‘oh no Thermos, it’s too dangerous’… something like that.”

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

“We’re leaving!” Rip called out, as he met up with the others.

 

“Where’s Raymond and Thermos?” Len asked, frowning when Rip winced.

 

“Ray is in my pocket, and Thermos has a plan of his own apparently.”

 

“… What?”

 

“Someone needs to be present to destroy the Oculus, and Thermos is attempting to freeze the mechanism.”

 

Len and Mick glanced at one another, before they turned and headed back towards the Oculus, ignoring Rip’s frantic protests.

 

“No, no, no, no, no, you can’t! There isn’t time!”

 

“Yeah, we gotta go!”

 

Quickly Len and Mick raced over to the Oculus, causing Thermos to growl and swear in frustration.

 

Mick never noticed Len slipping something into his pocket.

 

“Thermos- “

 

“- Get the fuck out of here!” Thermos ordered, tensing as Len grabbed his shoulder.

 

“Not without you kid!”

 

“I’ll make it! I’ve nearly managed to freeze it shut!”

 

This was a lie, but those two didn’t need to know that.

 

“Go on! I’ll be right behind you!”

 

Mick moved to leave, clearly believing the lie… Len however, stayed behind.

 

“My love…” he spoke up, loud enough that Mick stopped in his tracks, “… please forgive me.”

 

Thermos turned, just as Len’s gun came down heavily on his head, knocking him out instantly as he collapsed to the ground. Gently lying the gun next to the unconscious body, Len quickly took his place.

 

“Get him outta here!” Len ordered, frowning as Mick shook his head.

 

“No way, I’m- “

 

“- Mick! Now!”

 

There was a brief moment of hesitation, before Mick growled and lifted Thermos and the cold gun up off the ground. 

 

“We’ll come back and get you.” He growled in promise, before rushing off, Thermos still cradled in his arms.

 

Just as Mick disappeared from out of sight, the Time Masters and several guards emerged from around the corner.

 

“No!” The Time Master cried out, “Shut it down! SHUT. IT. DOWN!”

 

Len just smirked, “There are no strings on me.”

 

He closed his eyes as the light from the Oculus over-powered him, thinking of Mick and Lucky.

 

……………………………………………………………………………………..

 

As the Waverider flew away, only just escaping the blast, there was nothing but silence inside.

 

Nobody was moving.

 

Eventually, Ray mustered up the energy to speak up, clearing his throat nervously, “He traded his life for ours…” he sighed, “… he was a hero. Which I’m pretty sure is the last thing he wanted to be remembered as.”

 

“But that’s what he was.”

 

Mick remained silent, his eyes still on the doorway that Thermos had stormed through.

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

Unseen to Mick and the others, as soon as Thermos stormed out of the door and out of sight, he collapsed against the wall, one hand over the lower half of his face as his shoulders started to shake, muffled sobs breaking free.

 

Managing to make it to a spare room… Lucky’s room, he pulled a communicator out of his pocket.

 

“I need you here…” He mumbled into the device, “… I need you.”

 

…………………………………………………………………………………

 

“Hey.”

 

Mick glanced up at Ray, glaring at him weakly, “Get out…. I want to be alone.”

 

Ray ignored him, “Gideon has confirmed that the Oculus has been destroyed. From here on out, it's tabula rasa.”

 

“Pretend for a minute that I don't speak Greek- “

 

“- Latin.” Ray winced at Mick’s growl, “Sorry. What I mean is… from this point forward, our actions are our own. We have free will.”

 

“That supposed to make me feel better?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“It means that Leonard didn't die for nothing…. And neither did Lucky.”

 

Mick was silent for a few moments, before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small ring, “He planted that on me before it happened… he used to call it his wedding ring.”

 

“… I'm sorry, Mick.”

 

“I killed Declan, Druce is dead…. The Time Masters have nothing now that their ship was completely destroyed. Yet I still feel a need to kill someone for Lenny.”

 

“Well, Savage still has Carter and Kendra?”

 

“….. He'll do nicely.”


End file.
